Any Kind of Guy
by Emstarz
Summary: was called OC Contest! first chapter up!  what if kendall had a twin sister, what happens when sh comes to L.A and brings her friends and her boyfriend! full summary inside  James/oc Kendall/Oc Logan/oc Carlos/oc slight Jendall
1. Chapter 1

**OC CONTEST!**

So I've basically had a brain wave for another story and I Can't be bothered to make up characters for it so I need a couple of OC's.

**Contest closes on jan 31****st**

The plot for the story is:

Kendall's Twin sister, Kimberly comes down to LA to visit her MUM, bro and 'lil sis, She also brings her three best friends and her boyfriend down with her, the Guys can't remember her since she was at a boarding school for the dramatic arts since she was 5 so she only met the guys twice, James starts to fall for her, but he doesn't know how to beak her and her boyfriend up,

So basically I need:

3 OC's for her best mates all girls please one for the remaining guys

And 1 OC for KIM's BF

Heres the form :

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age/Birthday:

Family:

Talent:

Hobbies:

Appearance (description/photo):

Style:

Personality:

Short Life Story:

Favourites-

Movie:

Singer/Band:

Actor/Actress:

Book:

Colour:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Preferred BTR boy:

If your OC is for Kim's boyfriend leave out the preferred BTR boy please,


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay quick update since I really want to write this story or I'm going to loose all my idea's the contest closes this Friday!**

**So enter now if you still want to, remember I'm looking for 3 girls for Kendall, Logan and Carlos and ! guy to be Kim's boyfriend at the start!**


	3. WINNERS ANNOUNCED!

Oka so you guys are possible the best people in the world! The decision I made over the winners was possible the longest and hardest I've made so far in my life! Seriously it took me over 2 hours to decide on all four of the winners!

For those that didn't win the exact contest I'm more then defiantly going to use your characters in future stories =]

Again thank you to all those who entered, the story will be posted on here, I'm just going to change the name of this one and whatever, so without further ado, your winners!

For the girls :

smileyface1627 with her character Veronica! Chosen Btr boy : Kendall

kaybay95 with her character Roxy! Chosen Btr boy : Carlos

xxDinosaursXx with her character Fiona! Chosen btr boy : Logan

and the winner of the guy oc is (drum roll please!)

HorrorGurlxOxO with her character Mike!

First chapter of the story should be uploaded tonight or tomorrow =]

Again thank you sooo soooo soo much


	4. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 1

**Woo! After what felt like the longest time in the world I can finally write this story with all my needed oc's hope you like it! And thanks to all those who entered =] **

**Btw this story is going to have a lot of pov switches **

**Read- enjoy- review **

**Disclaimer: ****wish I owned Big Time Rush but sadly I do not =[**

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 1: Big Time Twin **

**KENDALL POV **

Okay, so My mum and Katie were panicking while I'm sitting here with my jaw on the floor, you see today was a pretty normal day for me until five minutes ago, let's go back and see what changed my day completely.

_**Earlier that day**_

I woke up at 6:30 am, this was normal for me since I'm an early riser, my Mum was up and moving around the kitchen probably making breakfast for herself. I turned moved out of my bed and saw James cuddling his pillow mumbling something in his sleep about his bandana's and Cuda products, I laughed and quickly grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of him to use as blackmail someday, I plodded into the kitchen and said Good morning to my mum who was in her running gear already.

"good, you're up! I'm going out for my Run and Kimmi's most likely going to call while I'm out so you need to get Katie up when she rings and get Katie to speak to her! Also ask when she's planning to come over for a visit, with you and Katie growing up I need her to baby, also make sure she tells your father that we love him!" My mum said after I greeted her,

"you know, the one thing I love about Kimbers?" I asked

"what's that?" My mum asked curiously, she knew that I had missed Kim a lot since we had moved to L.A. there was one time where I actually broke down crying! What Men have feelings too!

"she always knows to call when the guys are asleep!" Mum laughed at this then turned serious,

"why don't you tell the others about Kim?" I had a genuine reason for this and it was extremely well thought out,

"because, when they first met Kim they all developed a crush on her, which caused my natural brotherly instincts to come out, but when she went to boarding school the guys had received far too many concussions to remember her! So I thought to save myself the trouble of warning the guys not to go after her, I just never Mentioned little Kimmi around them." My mum laughed then said

"okay but you'll tell them before she comes to visit right? Remember she said she should be visiting within this year!"

"yes, I will and that just means I have a year to tell them!" she then nodded and grabbed her water bottle and left for a run, as she passed me she gave me a kiss on my cheek and a quick hug,

"also, tell her I love her."

"will do, mum!" she left the room probably a little annoyed that she had planned her run at the same time Kim would call and since she wasn't a big fan of changing her plans she stuck with it. Soon after she left Katie came out of her bedroom,

"what are you doing up this early?" I asked, she smiled and jumped onto the seat next to me.

"It's Kim's calling day! Last time she called you didn't wake me up 'coz you thought I needed the sleep!"

"you had only gone to bed two hours before hand! You and Kim speak for hours so I said you would call her back!" She giggled at the memory of the night she had stayed up all night on,

"fine, but I didn't want to miss this one so I text Kims to tell me what time she would call and then set an alarm." I smiled we were pretty happy on days Kim called it was hard to make any of the Knights feel down on these days. I suddenly saw a glint in Katie's eyes and I knew what she was about to say,

"no you don't get to speak to her first! She's my twin!" Katie's smile dropped then spread even wider.

"so you admit you miss her then!"

"yes! I miss her!" As soon as I said this the phone began to ring, Both Katie and I ran to it before it could wake up any of the guys, "hello... No Jo, I'm not cheating on you... what do you mean you heard me talking to some girl?... That was Katie Jo... The other girl was my ... Cousin!... Jo please go back to your own apartment, I'm waiting on a call!" I hung after this and set the phone on the kitchen work top next to me.

"she was listening in on our convocation? At this time of the morning? Dude, you need to break up with her!" Katie exclaimed

"shut up, Katie, she's just..." I was cut off by Katie saying

"a Stalker!" A poked her in the arm to get her to stop, but it soon became a poke war but we soon stopped when the phone rang again, I huffed in annoyance and answered.

"Jo! I'm waiting on a call please don't call back until at least 10 am!" Katie looked just as annoyed as I felt, But my annoyance became one of regret and remorse.

"um.. okay I'll call back when I'm going to be asleep that's going to be a fun convocation hey, Kenny. Whose this Jo anyway?" I heard through the phone from the other end.

"Kimbers! Sorry I thought you were my girlfriend!" I said apologetically I turned to Katie who was literally bouncing up and down in her seat with happiness,

"ooh la la Kenny got himself a girlfriend! Can't wait to meet her!" this shocked me

"you're coming over soon then?" Katie let out a squeak of happiness and I shushed her quickly

"soon- ish, But how's everyone doing? Dad says hey by the way, he's on yet another business trip to London, so he can't be here right now." I was a little saddened at this but when is Dad actually not on a business trip,

"so who you staying with? Everyone's good, missing you loads, Mum keeps asking when you're going to visit, she's sick of not having anyone to go dress shopping with!" she laughed at this and so did Katie,

"I see Katie's still being the Little Reb she was since last time I saw her! Oh I'm staying at the school with a few of my friends, they all say Hi by the way!"

"yes she is the same Rebel she was since she last saw you which was I don't know nearly 2 years ago! Seriously You need to come and Visit soon otherwise I'm going to go through twin separation anxiety! Tell them I say Hi back!" I was a little annoyed right now since this always happens she says she's going to visit soon and then she never does! "Mum, wants you to come over really soon! So does Katie! She's going through a tough time right now you know the whole growing up phase thing and I don't know If mum's the right one to go to about this, she needs her big sis!" Katie looked up embarrassed but smiled because she knew what I was trying to do,

"I am going to be coming over soon I promise, honestly I was telling my Teacher about the hotel you stay at and he thought it would be an amazing opportunity for me, so he's given me the whole course before the rest of my class so I can do that now and then spend as much time as needed with you guys!" this worried me slightly since I recalled her saying that her course was like 10 months of just written work then 4 months of actually practical work.

"wait so you're having to do 14 months work in what amount of time?" she went silent over the phone

"six months, since technically I'm working at the year above mine's level so six months time is final deadline for this course work!" I gasped

"how the hell are you going to do that without sleeping? If you have to do that much just to get here then don't because you're going to arrive here dead! And I would like to see my other sibling alive!" I was extremely annoyed tight now since I hadn't seen my twin sister In nearly two years and the fact that she had to do all this course work was going to delay her visit even longer maybe even by a few more years! Urghh! Why did she have to go to that dramatic arts school in Australia! Katie hit my arm to tell me to quieten down since apparently Carlos had shouted something about shutting up.

"well, technically my practical can be done over in L.A. as long as I can book a good job that would last at least 4 months, and the written shouldn't be too bad! I'm not going to turn in L.A. dead okay? No need to worry bro, seriously I'm just worried about how you'll react when you meet Mike... oops!" she trailed off at the end when she realised her mistake of saying a guy's name to me.

"whose mike!" I almost yelled, I'm very protective over My sisters when it comes to boys as I said it was brotherly instinct.

"just some guy you know!" she said back to me with confidence in her voice, sometimes I forgot she's an actress just 'coz she's that good.

"just some guy? Just some guy? Then why are you worried about me meeting him, hey!" I was seriously close to screaming down the phone to get her butt over here so I could say to her face my rules on no dating!

"Kendall!, leave Kimmi alone she's allowed to have boyfriends!" Katie said while smacking my arm

"yeah, Kendall!" apparently Kim had heard Katie

"no she's not! And neither are you Katie!"

"wow, Protective much!" Kim said through the phone, "but if you must know Mike's my Boyfriend of about 3 months, now put me onto Katie so you can get yourself a glass of water and your hockey jersey to calm yourself down." I heard her laugh as I passed the phone onto Katie, I did do as she had said because well, she knew how to calm me down after she had done the whole I've got a boyfriend thing! I stormed into my room slamming the door as I opened it, I wasn't worried since James was a heavy sleeper, I grabbed my Hockey Jersey which Kimberly had given to me when we last saw each other, she said dad had chipped but I knew from the fact the she called me the next few nights in row that she had spent all her money on it and didn't have any left to go out.

"will you stop being so loud please! I'm trying to go back to sleep, but you keep shouting and banging things!" I jumped when I heard James' voice

"I thought you were asleep!"

"and I wish I was! But I'm up now apparently, whose Kim and Mike?" I froze when he said this,

"erm... Katie's friends?" I wasn't really prepared for this, Hey! I'm not the actor out of the twins

"sure that's why you were shouting at her for having a boyfriend!" he laughed knowing he had caught me out. "seriously dude, we're best friends you can tell me anything!" he gave his signature pout as if it was going to work on me.

"dude, the pout may work on the ladies but not on me." He just continued to pout, I looked at him and I felt I had Kicked a poor Puppy," fine! You win!"

"I normally do! So who is Kim?" he laughed, I grimaced since I was hoping he would choose to talk about Mike even though I knew he wouldn't.

"you gotta promise not to tell the other guys! If not then you're not the best friend you say you are!" I said in a hush tone.

"of course now you're quiet! And sure but why don't you want the others to know?"

"because, Kim's my twin! You two have met before but it was when were like 6 and you had loads of concussions so I kind of hoped you had forgotten about her." He seemed suddenly distance as if trying to remember,

"oh yeah! I had a huge crush on her and everything! What happened to her? She is okay isn't she? You mentioned something about someone being dead! Oh Kendall I'm really sorry!" he came and gave me a hug but I pushed him away.

"she's not dead yet! But she will be if she continues with her work at the moment! Basically she moved with my dad to Australia and goes to a dramatic arts school there. That's why every Friday, me Katie and my mum get up really early and are extremely happy for the rest of the day, coz we get to talk to her on the phone." James smiled and laughed,

"well, isn't that good that number 1 she isn't dead and number 2 she got into an acting school 'coz I swear she wanted to become an actress!" I nodded slightly, it was weird James remembered that.

" it is good that she's getting training for her dream job but she's so far away and the last time I saw her was 2 fraken years ago! Now she's loading herself with tons of work just so she can visit us! She's going to turn up half dead! Plus with dad away AGAIN on business there's no one around to make sure she's alive!" James put his hand on my shoulder as if to calm me down but I just continued on my rant, "and while all of this is going she decides to spring it on me that she has a boyfriend and ahs for 3 months but didn't tell me! I bet he's a loser! I bet he's no good for her but he got her with one of those cheesy pick-up lines she loves! She knows my no dating rule!" James dropped his hand began to laugh his head off," How was that even funny?"

"'coz dude, you just proved she's your twin! She's as stubborn as you! Maybe even more!" he was still laughing and I began to laugh as well because he was right.

"so, why don't the other guys to know?" he finally asked after catching his breath

"because when you lot first met you guys all had a huge crush on her and I just don't want that to happen again coz it was weird and let's face it I'm not allowing Kim to date until she's 40!"

"I think she's going to want to walk down the aisle by the age of 35!" he said laughing

"how would you know that?" I asked

"it's the average girls say, trust me I've dated more than enough of them!" again we laughed, Katie pushed open the with the phone still pressed to her hear and was nearly in tears,

"Kimmi, pretty please come home soon! I miss you loads!" I patted the spot next to me to tell Katie to sit down when she did I wrapped my arms around and put her head into my shoulder and gestured that the phone be passed to me, she did this and I put the phone to my ear to heard sniffle coming from the other end.

"Kimbers, you okay?" I asked worried

"yeah," she said quietly, this normally meant she wasn't since she's normally loud and bubbly

"no you're not! What's up?" I saw James gesturing to the door and Miming "should I leave?" I nodded and pointed to Katie and mouthed back "hot chocolate." Since that's what Kim used to give her when she missed dad.

"miss you guys and I'm seriously stressed with all this work and then I've also got my Job to think about since I have to cut back on hours that I need to pay for the flight! I miss you and Katie and Mum, dad's great and everything but he's rarely here!" she was crying again and I was pretty close to tears myself,

"Kimbers you've got me started as well! You're going to do fine in the acting scene!" we laughed slightly at this but I carried on "and don't worry about the money! I'm singer you forget I've realised an Album and everything! I'm pretty sure I've got enough to get you here and back! And hey you'll never guess what?" she laughed a little and whimpered a small what, "I told James about you! That's one of my band mates down and 2 to go! That's an improvement!"

"I fell oh so special!" we laughed then I heard her voice go distant and heard her say "shit, time! Sorry I've got to if I want any work done before I go to sleep! Tell Katie and Mum I love them!"

"I will, tell dad we miss him and we love him!"

"will do when I next hear from him, love Ya Twin 1" She giggled

"you too twin 2" we then both hung up and I wiped any stray tears from my face, I walked into the Kitchen to see that everyone was up and they were consoling Katie trying to see what was wrong with her, Logan looked up and saw that my eyes were red and watery as well and began to question if I was okay, James looked slightly upset Like he felt he was betraying them by not telling them, but he stood strong.

"I'm fine we just both miss our dad, we just spoke to him, he's in London on business." They gave me a sad look and a quick bro hug.

We had gone to the studio when my mum got home so we could practise some dances and songs for concerts and stuff that were coming up, during the whole day JO kept calling and texting that I soon was pissed.

"Jo, please I need some personal space and you calling or texting or tweeting me every 10 minutes is not giving me that personal space... I don't care if you were lonely! I'm busy and I'm getting in trouble 'coz my phone won't shut up!...then you go and do that! You always accuse me of cheating on you and I'm sick of it!... you know what It's over!... yes I mean it!" I then snapped my phone shut and blocked her number so that she couldn't call me.

"not your day is it?" James asked me while patting me on the back,

"nope, but at least I feel better now! I don't feel like I have to please her in any way! Why are most girls gold diggers?"

"because, most girls don't know exactly what a real guy is like so they just go for those that seem rich!" I laughed and asked

"when did you get deep?" he laughed

"when I learnt that the ladies love it!" we both laughed and walked back into the dance studio where Mr. X was yelling at Logan and Carlos for not getting the moves right. After what felt like days of rehearsal we were able to go home, where I walked into my Mum running around tiding everything up and Throwing bedding from one room to another. Katie was sitting down, happy dancing in her seat and sipping water every now and then. All the guys and me Just looked at the scene quizzically

"Katie what's going on? Is mum on a sugar High or something?2 I asked as I heard my mum let out a sudden shriek

"nope, we just got a call saying that Kimberly is on a flight from Australia now!" Logan and Carlos suddenly got confused looks on their faces while James had a knowing smirk on his face, I let out a happy yell and started doing a happy dance with Katie while Carlos and Logan kept asking who Kimberly was and such while James sat there nearly wetting himself at the scene before him!

"James! Kendall! Logan! Carlos! Tidy up your rooms and Kendall, James move anything you're going to need for the next two nights into Logan and Carlos' rooms! Kimberly is going to be sleeping in there until her friends fly over and their getting own apartment here!" she said this while running room to room, we just stood there doing nothing until "NOW!" Mum shrieked. And this was how we started the story.

* * *

Okay so this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written but I thought I had made a good start! =]

the Oc's are going to come into the story in the next chapter, and I know Kendall seemed a bit over protective but I just neede him to be for the story to work! lol also I don't hate Jo but I needed her and Kendall to be broken up for the story to work yet again!

thanks for reading plz review pretty plz =]


	5. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 2

So I've decided that I was going to try and write and post as many chapters possible tonight so there may be a few more coming or after this it may be nothing I don't know coz it depends on how long my hand stays cramped and how long I take writing each chapter up =]

Read- enjoy – review

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time rush but I do own the plot line =]

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**CHAPTER 2: BIG TIME CRUSH**

**KENDALL POV **

I had just found out that Kimberly would be her in about a day so we tied up our rooms, while James and I were doing this and so were Carlos and Logan in their own room James started up a conversation,

"so what does Kimberly look like now? Last time I saw she had Dark brown long hair and was I don't know 6!" I laughed and so did he

"well she has gut her hair and died it, but it's practically gone back to its originally colour except that under the light it looks a little red, it's as straight as always and is about medium length. She wears glasses for reading and erm... she has blue eyes... I think?" James began to laugh hysterically

"you can't remember what colour her eyes are? That's just basic info dude!" I started to laugh as well then he carried on with his questions, "so she's in training to become a actress? But why Australia, like I could understand L.A. or new York even London but Australia?"

"Perth to be exact, I don't know she read about this boarding school there and became dead set on going, Mum wouldn't let her go since she wouldn't be near any family but when dad's business moved there, Kimberly was told she could go but she'd have to pick up a Job as soon as possible."

"Is that why you and your family went to Australia a couple of years back?"

"yeah pretty much, that was the last time I had seen her or dad in person, well I only got to see dad for about an hour." I said sadly

"hey, at least you get to see your twin sister now!" He said happily

"yeah, but how did she get out here, she said she had work and didn't have the money to pay and whatever!" I said confused

"Dude, she's an actress she's meant to be able to lie well!" after he had said this Carlos and Logan walked in,

"whose Kimberly? The name sounds familiar!" Logan asked

"yeah, And whoever she is why didn't you tell us about her before!" Carlos asked upset

"well, she's my twin and erm.. you have met her before but it was when we were younger like six or something and we were still pretty bad on the ice so we had gotten a few concussion and you guys kind of just forgot about her so I didn't remind you, nothing bad you know!" Logan and Carlos looked pretty upset,

"did James know?" Carlos asked still upset and didn't look at me in the eye,

"he found out this morning, but only 'coz he overheard parts of my conversation with her this morning and I woke him up, so he asked and I didn't know how to back out of it!" Carlos' head suddenly snapped up

"that's who you were yelling at this morning!" he still looked upset and so did Logan but some of it was replaced by anger for waking them up.

"you could of told us, you were lying about missing your dad this morning weren't you?" Logan said hurt clouding his eyes

"I know and yes I was lying but I had good reason to, I just didn't want you guys getting a crush on her or something like that like when you first met, I'm really protective her seriously, I'm probably more protective of Kimberly then I am of Katie!" they nodded their heads in understanding,

"it still would of been nice to know. But don't worry about it!" Logan said finally with a smile on his face and Carlos followed his lead,

"so, do you know what her friends are going to be like? You know if their cute?" Carlos asked excitedly and we all laughed at his forwardness.

"I wouldn't know since she said there are 3 of them coming and I only know one of her friends, coz she was in Kim's room when we were on webcam one time. I think her name was Veronica or something, she was pretty cute!"

"okay, is your sister cute?" Carlos asked and both James and Logan grabbed a pillow and hit him.

Later that evening we all went to sleep in Carlos and Logan's room since my mum had said that "if you two sleep in your newly clean room it's just going to become messy again!" so we were piled into their room, with Carlos and Logan on their usual beds and James and myself on mattress' on the floor. I had brought my laptop into the room so I could show them Pictures of my sister and a few of her friends, I clicked on her profile and the first thing that was said between the guys was from James;

"damn! Dude she's hot!" I punched him in the arm for saying that "what! I speak the truth! I'm serious look at her!"he was shut up with punches from all three of us, we soon found a picture that included three other girls and A guy and It was taken at airport and was posted yesterday so we were pretty much sure that they were the friends coming over.

I hovered my mouse over each face to see who was tagged, from left to right, it went Fiona Lawrence, who had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, next to her was veronica Allen who was the Girl I had met on webcam once, she had quite a pale complexion and long blonde hair, in the middle was _Mike Thompson._ Who had my sister on his back! I was guessing this was Kimberly's boyfriend and I already had a dislike to him, with his blonde hair swooping across his forehead and his jeans and sneakers look with a jumper on top, to me it screamed douche!

"is it just me or is that guy just screaming douche?" I asked out loud, Logan and Carlos mumbled things like kind of and sort but James gave me the definite answer of

"Hell Yes! Seriously! Why is she going out with him!" the was something in James's tone of voice that I didn't exactly like and I think Logan picked it up since he was looking at James suspiciously.

In the picture Kimberly was perched on top of Mike's back with a wide smile of her face which was nearly wide as Veronica's. the last in the picture was Roxy Burnside who had who had bright velvet red hair and brown eyes, after scrolling through a few more pictures I had decided three things;

My sister's boyfriend was a douche!

I had to break them up!

That veronica was the cutest out of all of the girls and I had defiantly developed a crush on her.

"so guys verdict?" I asked hoping they wouldn't say anything about Veronica

"Roxy is pretty foxy!" Carlos yelled and then laughed at his own pun, "see what I did there! Oh c'mon it was funny!" we all just shook our heads.

"Fiona is really pretty!" Logan said shyly, we all turned our heads to James expecting him to say something but he just sat there awkwardly, he then raised his eyebrows surprised that we were looking at him like this,

"what?" he asked genuinely surprised

"you didn't yell she will be mine at all during that! Wasn't there anyone you liked?" I asked shocked

"uhh,, well erm.. not really?" I couldn't be bothered with his non- sense making answers since I was tired so I would bother him tomorrow. I said goodnight to the guys and went to sleep so did Carlos.

**JAMES POV**

Kendall could be so clueless at times, it was blatantly obvious who I liked and it's his sister! The others were cute and all but Kimberly was Gorgeous! But Kendall said he didn't want us crushing on his sister so I'm not going to! It may be hard though since she is going to be hanging around us alot but I'm sure I'll mange.

I could hear Carlos talking about corn dogs quietly which meant he was sleeping and I could hear Kendall's snoring which also meant he was asleep,

"James, you still up?" I heard Logan ask quietly

"yeah, what's up?" Logan laughed slightly

"I should be asking that, I saw how you reacted when you saw Kimberly's boyfriend, you like and that's why you didn't want to say anything about the girls!" He said

"yeah, she's cute! Okay, but it took Kendall this long to finally tell us properly about her and there was a reason for that and I don't want to be the reason he can't tell us these things!" I whispered back

"yeah, but are you going to be able to keep up that promise while she's here, coz she's going to be here for a while you know."

"I do know that, but she's going to want to spend time with Kendal and Kendall is going to want to spend time with her so he'll keep her busy and I won't have to see her as often, and you know that my crushes don't last long! I mean remember when I liked Jo!" we laughed at this since after one day I had given up on the whole chasing Jo thing and I was pretty happy I had.

"whatever you say man, but do you think you can help me get that Fiona girl, please you've seen how I am around girls!" I laughed and nodded,

"sure thing, but if I start to get close to Kim you gotta stop me dude!" he nodded, and said night and went to sleep, I put my head back on my pillow, I went to sleep thinking of anything but what was going to happen when they all arrived.

I was woken up in the morning by Katie shouting at Kendall to get up but apparently he was not only stubborn when awake but stubborn when he was asleep, I looked at Katie and she was still jumping on him so I told her to move back and then,

"oof! Dude! Not cool!" Kendall screeched after I had thrown myself in hockey style tackle

"I'm sorry but Katie was trying to get up! And I thought you may want to go and Pick up your twin sister up from the airport!" this got Kendall up,

"what! She landed? When? Is she okay?" he went on a rampage of questions, and Katie just chucked some clothes and him then turned to me,

"you want to come along since you're up?" I shrugged and got and went to get dressed then called sure from the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom Kendall was dressed and bouncing up and down as if he had eaten a pack of blue smarties and had a jug full of coffee.

"how much coffee have you had?" I asked

"none!" he said defensively and Mrs. Knight laughed,

"when Katie is finished getting ready we'll be leaving, are you coming with us James?" Mrs. Knight asked

"yeah, if you don't mind." I said back Kendall just continued to bounce and Mrs. Knight smiled

"not at all, did Kendall tell the other boys about Kim?"

"yes I did and I showed them pictures!" Kendall answered for himself,

2okay, don't be mean to Kimberly's Boyfriend, he's a sweet guy trust me I spoken to him!" Kendall stopped bouncing and got an evil look on his face,

"I hate him already! He's a damn douche!" Mama Knight smacked his arm lightly and gave him a stern look, he soon shut up.

"ready, mum!" Katie said as she walked out of her room, Logan strolled out of the room we had been sharing and mumbled a hello,

"Logan we're just going to pick Kimberly up from the airport, you and Carlos going to be okay for a little while on your own?" Mrs. Knight asked he nodded and then turned to me and asked

"you sure that's the best idea if you go James?" I nodded and simply said

"I best get it out of the way now." Kendall, Katie and Mama knight looked confused but left it alone.

"c'mon, let's get going!" Kendall shouted and waved goodbye to Logan

"see you later!" Me and Katie said as we walked out the door, we got into Mama Knight's car, Kendall was in the passenger's seat and Katie and myself were in the back, Kendall was taping away at his phone and listening to his I-pod so I turned to Katie and asked;

"what's Kimberly like?" she giggled

"she's a lot like Kendall in some ways, like she's stubborn, sometimes more stubborn then Kendall, she's funny and can crack a joke at the most awkward times, she's pretty witty as well so it's hard to win a banter with her. She's a better liar then me as you've probably guessed she pulled one over us yesterday." I was really liking the sound of Kimberly at this point, Katie continued her summary of Kimberly, "she can be pretty vain at times but it's pretty rare and really only when she's about to out to somewhere special. she's pretty musical as well, plays guitar and sings but is a closet singer like Kendall was, she dances as well, so she is an overall performer, Oh and this bit you're going to love, she into photography so you're going to have your own personal paparazzi!" I laughed at this, Katie apparently still had more to say though, "She's overall awesome, she can keep Kendall in line so that's the best part!" she finished her monologue and took a deep breath

"seems like a really cool girl! I liked the part where you said she can keep Kendall in line since we can't even do that!" We all laughed except Kendall who just looked around Confused and then turned back to his phone where he pulled a disgusted face and he then shoved it in front of our faces,

"tell me that, that doesn't make it you sick!" he was showing us a picture of Kimberly and her Boyfriend Mike at the airport Kissing,

"not really, in fact he's pretty cute!" Katie said excitedly

"urgh! James?" he looked at me and I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't lie to him and say that it didn't make me feel sick since it did! It was disgusting, no joke the dude looked like he was trying to pull her off her face! But if I said what I was feeling he would know something was up so I had to put my best half interested face on,

"yeah, it is pretty gross," I said simply, he nodded happily and turned back in his sit and went back to listening to his I-pod, we passed a sign saying 7 miles to L.A. airport and Katie, Kendall and Mama knight started bouncing in their seats.

"I get to hug her first!" Katie suddenly screamed

"twin priority, my dear sister, It mean I come first sorry," Katie slumped down in her seat annoyed,

"sorry mother priority!" Mama Knight said, Kendall Opened his mouth to speak but Mama Knight shut him up with one look and he then slumped down in his seat as well,

"what about person they've never met priority?" I asked jokingly and glares were in my direction so I also slumped down in my seat but not in annoyance but in fear.

We soon arrived at the airport and saw loads of people checking in and out of places, groups of people hugging and crying with sadness and happiness, it was your normal cliché airport scene, Kendall was looking around happily trying to find Kimberly and Katie was doing the same where as Mama Knight just couldn't stop smiling, I spotted a group of five people, four girls and one boy, one of the girls and the boy looked familiar, the girl that I found familiar had Paparazzi camera around her neck and her cell phone in her hand taking pictures with both, the just kept coming up behind and trying to gain a kiss but she rejected him every time, I remembered something Katie had said in the car; "she's into photography." I tapped Kendall on shoulder and pointed to the group, his smiled widened and nodded he then sprinted over to the group with Katie and Mrs. Knight following behind, when he got there Kendall rudely pushed the boy out of the way and hugged Kimberly tightly, I slowly made my way over to the group and stood at the back.

"Kimberly!" Kendall shouted

"Kendall!" Kimberly shouted right back and hugged him again she then looked down a little and saw Katie, "Katie!" she pulled Katie into the hug and saw over Kendall's should her mum and Let go of both and pulled Mama Knight into a hug and said "Missed you so much Mum!"

"Me too, Hun, Me too. How's your father?" she asked worriedly

"he's doing fine away on business like usual! So whose this guy?" She asked pointing to him I jumped slightly not expecting her to notice me,

"oh! This is James one of my best friends and band mates he's the one I told about you yesterday morning!" Kendall answered happily, Kimberly stuck her hand in front of me to shake, I took and as soon as I did I felt sparks go up my arm,

"nice to meet you James, and I'm sorry you have to put up with Kenny boy here! He's a bit of a headache isn't he?" I smiled and said

"Yeah. Hardly shuts up! It's nice to meet you to, Kendall hasn't shut up about you since he talked to you yesterday!" she laughed and Kendall hit my arm,

"doesn't surprise me really!" she laughed and let go of my hand and as soon as she did the tingles that had come when she touched it slowly went away, she moved over to her friends and said, "okay so these are my friends; the read head is Roxy" Roxy waved and shook all our hands and gave a friendly hello, " the brunette is Fiona," Fiona did the same as Roxy, " and the blonde is veronica." Veronica smiled and waved like the rest but when she shook our hands she lingered on Kendall more than a person normally would, "and finally this hunk of gorgeous right here, is my boyfriend Mike." He shook Katie's and Mama Knight hands, blanked me and went to go shake Kendall's but Kendall just sent him a death glare and Mike moved back to Kimberly's side almost hiding behind her. "everyone, this is my mum, Katie, James and My twin bro Kendall!" She finished excitedly

"okay, I've booked your rooms at the hotel we live at, Girls you're going to be In the apartment above from us and Mike you're in the apartment below us." Mrs. Knight said smiling, " do you want t get anything to eat before we go since it is a bit of a drive back to the hotel and I'm sure the food wasn't great on the airplane!" The girls nodded yes while Mike still stood behind Kimberly, cowering away from Kendall who every now and again would let his eyes stray from veronica and send him a death glare. Suddenly Katie thought of something.

"mum! We don't have enough room in the car for everyone!"

"I have an idea, why don't we leave Mike here! And not come back for him later!" Kendall said hopefully, Kimberly, Katie, Mrs. Knight and myself hit him on the arm, the other girls just giggled, "it was just an idea!" Kendall replied, He earned another slap from Kimberly,

"don't worry about the car, I brought My one over." Kimberly stated while the jaws of Kendall and myself dropped to the floor.

"when did you get your licence and a car?" Kendall asked

"had my licence for a while now, some of us can actually drive safely without nearly running over an old woman! And when dad heard that you guys got a car from your producer he just gave me one and said stay out of trouble!" I laughed at her come back about the old woman since I knew about Kendall's first attempt at a Driver's licence.

"what car is it?" Katie asked, I was curious as well

"it's a bit like yours but it's a 1973 ford mustang converti!" she said happily

"you've wanted that car since you like 10 how much did dad pay for it?" Kendall asked shocked

"I don't know but he said that it was a present from him and mum!" Mrs. Knight Smiled and nodded

"seriously! I thought he was joking! Thank you so much mum!" He said and the accent was evident when she said this but I could still hear the Minnesota twang that we all had,

"okay, as much as I love your car, I love food! So pretty please can we get something to munch on then we can discuss car arrangements!" the read head Pleaded, Roxy I think her name was,

"fine, but if you're not careful I'll take the pickles out of your burger!" Kimberly threatened, Kendall looked at me and gave me a nod of the head towards Veronica that said "she's mine!" I nodded back as if to say "okay." I then pointed to Roxy and mouthed "Carlos'" he laughed and nodded, we started walking to the closest Fast food place, and we went into smaller conversations, Kendall was talking to Veronica, Mike and Fiona were talking and Roxy and Katie were talking about art or something, so that left Kimberly, myself and Mrs. Knight who was on the phone to Carlos who had apparently made an explosion in the kitchen. I felt awkward standing near Kimberly and really saying anything and I hoped Katie was right when she said Kimberly could change an Awkward situation into an un-awkward one;

"so, you're in a band with my brother? How's that working out for you?" she asked

"pretty well actually, our producer doesn't exactly hate us anymore, it's more of a major dislike!" she laughed and smiled at me,

"oh really, what did you do to make him hate you?" she asked

"I was like Matthew McConaughey!" she burst out into giggles after this,

"so what's your band name again?" I was a little shocked when she said this seriously she didn't even know her brother's band,

"James and the guy's," I said she gave me a sceptical look

"oh really? 'coz I thought it was called Big Time Rush, but silly me! " I laughed at how she had caught me out

"okay, you caught me!" suddenly there was a flash in my eyes and I saw that Kimberly had taken a photo of me, "what was that for?" I asked trying to get the light that was left in my eyes away.

"I wanted to be the first Paparazzi to say that I got a shot of you at the airport!" we both laughed, " so what are the other boy's like?" she asked

"well, there's me the amazing one" she laughed at this and gave a sarcastic sure, "then there's Carlos, he's crazy! Will do anything and everything!" she giggled

"sounds like he'd be perfect for Roxy!"

"funny you say that since me and Kendall were thinking the same thing earlier," she laughed again and I continued "then there's Logan! Smartest dude you're ever going to meet, he can name all the number's in pie of the top of his head and he knows everything about anything!"

"he sounds like Fiona's type! We have to get these lot together!" she said excitedly

"sure, It seems that Kendall has taken a likening to Veronica though," she turned around and took a quick picture of them and turned back quickly before they could notice anything, "hey! Why did you use no flash on them?" I asked

"because they would have known I had taken a picture if the flash was on! Duh!" I laughed along with her,

"how long have you been dating Mike?" I asked, I had now found that I hated using the word Dating Mike in a sentence when it involved Kimberly,

"about 3 months, we've really only just become a couple recently, so I thought the trip would be perfect since he could come and visit and meet my family."

"Kendall hates him." I said simply and she giggled

"Kendall hates anyone I date!" she said back and I gulped slightly, we talked a little bit more about interests when Kendall came up to me and asked if he could speak to me, I was worried he was going to say something about me practically flirting with his sister,

"dude! We really need to break up, Kimberly and Mike! Veronica told me that he's cheated on her before but she didn't say anything since she didn't want to see her best friend hurt!" I wasn't that shocked to be honest but I just couldn't believe someone would want to cheat on Kimberly, seriously she had it all; she was pretty, she was funny and she knew how to stand up for herself!

"dude, I'm in!" I said seriously, Kendall went to high five me but he froze and looked at me dead in the eye,

"you LIKE HER! Don't you! You like her! Oh my god James! That's my sister! My Twin sister!" Kendall yelled but not loud enough for the rest of the group to hear him, I began to stutter things like "pshhh, no!" and "not a chance in this world would I like your twin sister!" He then put the pieces together,

"Yes you do! You said she was hot last night! And then you said her boyfriend was a douche which he is, and now you're doing that thing where you lie realllly badly!"

"Fine! I like her! But I wasn't going to do anything about it! 'coz I know you don't want any of us going after her!" I yelled back at him, he took a deep breath

"wait what? You weren't going to do anything?" he asked shocked

"yeah!" he patted me on the back and gave me an apologetic smile

"you'd do that for me then you're the greatest friend ever! but dude you're free to date her if... you help me break them up!" he held his hand up for a high five and I returned the gesture,

"I have an idea how to as well, Camille still owes me a favour so she can return via this!" I said happily, Kendal smiled

When we walked into the fast food joint and sat down we heard Mike and Kimberly having a mini spat over something, I asked Roxy what was going on,

"well, Mike changed Kimberly's order, from a burger to a salad and we were pretty pissed and Kimberly got really mad slapped and now their fighting over what is wrong with each other and Mike's having trouble keeping up with Kimberly!" suddenly Mike attacked Kim's face with his own and started making out with her, Kendal nearly leaped across the table to split them up, but all the gave a unison sigh I gave Roxy a questioning but she passed it over to Fiona who said;

"this always happens, before Kim gets to the point where she would possible break up with him he starts to suck her face and then-" she was cut off by Kim shouting

"dude! No! Not acceptable! I'm annoyed at you! You do not get to control what I eat and then just try and Mack on me!" I high fived Kendall under the table, this may just make our job a little easier

"but, Babe! You I love it when you get angry it's really hot!" I had to agree with him there the fire in her eyes when she was yelling at Mike was hot!

"Mike, You're not travelling in the same car as me for an hour and a half! If you want to live at least," she ended mysteriously

"oh, he can travel with me! I'd be happy to – you know get to know him!" Kendall said and suddenly Mike looked very scarred

"please, babe, no please! I'm sorry!" Mike began pleading he was seriously afraid of Kendall.

"that's a great idea! So it's Kendall, Mike, Mum ,Roxy and Fiona in mum's car. And James, Veronica, Katie and Me in my car!" I smiled over at Kimberly and she smiled back, I then saw a dark look in Mike's eyes and I just matched them with my own victorious eyes,

"perfect, now my friends and my boyfriends can get to know my brother while I get to know my Brother's friend! Awesome! " Kimberly laughed happily, I saw Roxy, Fiona and Veronica wink at each Kimberly must of seen this because she said; " what?" Fiona gave her a look that made Kim lean back in her seat. "No I do not!"

"sure, you don't! I've been your best friend since you moved to Australia I know you!" Veronica said over to Kimberly who just rolled her amazing blue eyes in disbelief, I wonder what they were talking about.

We walked to the exit of the airport where we said our goodbyes to each other for a 2-3 hour car journey, I went to talk to Kendall,

"okay, so you have to find and flaws in their relationship and dude! Flirt but please remember that she is my sister and that if you go too far I will hurt you!" Kendall said calmly at the start but soon became protective at the end,

"yes don't worry but make sure you scare Mikey over there!" I said evilly, Kimberly tapped Kendall's shoulder and said,

"I'll see you soon don't frighten Mike too much, please!" she pleaded at the end, he nodded and gave her a hug before we left to go find where the airport had put Kim's Mustang, while we were walking Katie and Kim started talking and Veronica came and talked to me;

"you do know that Mike can be seriously violent, when people try and flirt with his property," Veronica said to me truthfully

"Kimberly isn't a piece of land!" I answered back

"both you and I know that but Mike doesn't you saw him in that fast food place!" she snapped back

"so what are you saying? Don't flirt with her?" I asked a little annoyed

"no, look I'm on your side I hate Mike! But I'm saying just be careful how you act around him," after this she walked up to Kimberly and said that she was tried and was going to sit in the back so she could sleep, Katie also said she sleep in the back since she had been up pretty early. I was happy about this since it left me and Kimberly to just talk with no interruptions.

* * *

kay so second chapter what did you think!

I worked really hard on this chapter and i'm starting the nextone now so we get to see Logan and Carlos' reaction to the girls

again thank you to all those who entered the oc contest =]


	6. ANY KIND OF GUY: CHAPTER 3

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 3: BIG TIME CHEATER**

**KIMBERLY POV **

I climbed into my mustang and gave it a loving stroke along the wheel and door, this car was honestly amazing!

"seriously, you're petting a car?" James came up and said after Katie and V had climbed into the back,

"not A car but THE car! It's one of the classics! Ford Mustang 1973! You have to treat these babies with love and care!"

"no offence, I love your car and everything Kay but I'm tired so if you're going to talk about it please talk about it quietly and don't start making out with your car while driving, if you know what I mean." She laughed and started to settle, yes I knew what she meant! She didn't want me to kiss James while I was going out with Mike which I wasn't even thinking about doing! I've only just met the guy! I leaned into the back and whacked her continuously,

"wow! I never thought I'd get to see a bitch fight up close and personal!" James said jokingly I turned back and hit him, he just laughed.

"so the amazing car, how much did it cost?" he asked and sounded genuinely interested in the car unlike the times I talked to Mike about my car,

"30 grand, just about maybe more." I said like it was a small number, James' jaw dropped

"HOW MUCH? How the heck did your dad pay for that! What the heck is his job anyway?" he was confused and shocked all at once and it was really cute, no! Snap out of Kimberly! You've got a boyfriend!

_Yeah but how much does he actually care about you? _

Seriously, my conscience is coming out now!

_I don't come out often since you're normally doing things for the right reason! Mike isn't a right reason to ignore this, amazingly, handsome, hot guy sitting next to you! _

Why do you sound like Kendall, it's weird hearing Kendall say things like amazingly handsome hot guy! I giggled mentally

_He seems to be the only one you listen to apart from v! _It was funny making my conscience yell

_You do realise I'm part of you right?_

No, you're not! You've got Kendall's voice since when was Kendall's voice part of me, ha! I win!

I noticed James giving me a weird look, apparently I had been talking to my conscience a little longer than I had thought.

"sorry, Oh dad he's a lawyer or something? I don't really know, since I hardly ever see him, but as long as the bills get paid and I have food I'm pretty happy!" I said cheerfully and James smiled his face then turned very serious and it still looked incredibly hot!

"why are you dating Mike? He's a giant douche!" I laughed, "I'm not joking! He's too controlling for someone like you! Seriously, he changed your order! You don't need any damn salads!"

"look, I've only just met you really, the time when we were six doesn't really count since I can barely remember you! You don't know me you only know what Katie and Kendall have told you, if they've told you I'm stubborn then, that's why I'm still with Mike! If people keep saying we shouldn't be together it's going to make me want to stay together! Yeah he's not perfect! Well reality check no one is!" I said angrily

" I know no one is perfect! Well my hair is at least! But he's trying to control, you and not just what you do but what you eat which is going to change what you look like! Look ,I know I only just met but I can tell you're not entirely happy with Mike! It's pretty obvious since I'm not the brightest bulb in the box! You need someone who can keep up with you which he defiantly can't, believe me I saw him back at the airport, you need someone who can honestly make you smile and laugh! You need someone who is into just because you're you!" I smiled at his last sentence, he was so sweet! I bet he has a girlfriend though, the good ones always do, sigh.

"you're right but I've tried to break up with Mike a lot of times but every time I do I always think, wait what if he changes, what if he is actually amazing and I haven't tried hard enough to see past what he shows me!" I say sadly

"you've been dating for three months if nothing new has been shown then there is nothing else in there, but by saying what you just said you just told me the type of guy you're into." I smirked at the last part

"oh really and what's my type then?" I was curious at what he was going to say now, I flickered my eyes to him and then back at the road and asked "what turning do I take?" he pointed to the left one so I turned and took off along the Californian roads,

"well, you want someone who can keep up with you, banter wise that is, you want someone who has a lot of layers, you want someone who is just a dynamic as you are, also they have to have a sense of humour or it's just a no go for you, also they've got to be sporty and apparently have a six pack!" I gasped a little, how the heck did he know all of that "amazing aren't I!" He said cockily

"how on earth did you know all that?" I gasped

"Oh, well I guessed the first part and then I remembered what we saw on your facebook profile yesterday, you were having a conversation with Roxy and you two were talking about your perfect guy." I laughed and he smiled but then I turned my face serious

"you stalked me! I'm in the car with a stalker! You know my licence plate now!" he sat there gaping trying to find the right words to calm me down, I started to laugh and then asked what Junction to take,

"two more down," he stuttered

"see this is why I'm an actress!" he smiled and laughed a little gaining his cocky posture back.

"you're good!" suddenly Veronica stirred in the back and asked how long we had until were there, I turned to James to answer the question, "about, an hour and a half," V tried to reach over and turn the radio on but I slapped her hand away,

"you know the rules, just because we're in a different country don't mean they change!" I laughed at her as she put on a pout,

"fine, can we please turn the radio, some of us don't have a boy toy to talk to!" I laughed and hit the part of her arm I could reach from my current position without taking my eyes of the road, "the rules of the mustang? She hasn't told you them yet?" she was talking to James who was sitting in his seat turned towards V with confusion spread across his face, it was adorable! He just shook his head and quickly looked at me, "well, they are, no drinks, except water, no food if it leaves crumbs, no touching the radio unless you have permission from the driver, do not scratch the Mustang don't even think about trying to chip the paint, and no studs in the car otherwise it will ruin the leather." I nodded proudly that she had remembered my long list of demands.

"okay, so James what's the best radio station around here?" I asked so we could get some tunes for this mini trip.

"L.A. F.M. is amazing at giving the latest hits but it also plays some of the older songs." That was brilliant since not all of the current stuff was great, I pointed to the radio and said;

"you have permission from the driver to put it on the correct station and after that no touchy!" I heard Veronica gasp in the back,

"James, feel special she doesn't even let Mike go near the radio! He's never had the privilege of even getting to change the station!" I knew she was basically saying I was flirting with him and yes, yes I was and there is no harm in it since nothing is going to come of it!

As soon as the radio was turned on we heard a radio presenter introduce himself as Mickey he then said;

" the next song we've got coming your way is the city is ours by the one and only Big time rush!" James looked down embarrassedly while Veronica and I laughed our heads off,

"perfect song for a drive across L.A.!" I laughed and so did James An veronica Katie just let out a sigh in her sleep, "rolling past city walls, billboards lighting up the block, everyone of us on a mission." Both me and Veronica sang along to radio James looked surprised that we knew the song so I said;

"Kendall, sent me the song through mp3 file on e-mail and I play the songs on loop most of the time, I'm proud of my big bro!" I said with a smile, he started to sing along with us and we were throwing our hands and literally singing at the tops of our lungs, It was as if we had been friends with James for years since Me and Veronica only really sing in front of those we're close too, the song came to an end and a familiar tune began to play, it was starstruckk by 3OH!3 one of mine and Veronica's favourite songs,

James started singing the main parts while me and V sang Katy Perry's parts, it was again rather funny, when it came to the verse where Katy did a solo I sang on my own since I didn't realise that V had left me to sing by myself!

"Kimberly, you're a really good singer!" James said a little surprised, I laughed this off and carried on driving

"she doesn't like people commenting on her singing even though she's amazing!" Katie said from the back, I'm guessing our singing woke her up, oops! Suddenly Kesha's song we are who we are started to play above the radio commercials, I Looked down to see that my phone was ringing, so I chucked it over to James and told him to answer, he gave me a sceptical look but answered it anyway,

"hello...Yes, Mike!... no she can't talk right now... why? Oh I don't know maybe 'coz it's illegal to talk on the phone while driving... you didn't know that? Seriously!... of course she's alive if she's driving the car!... I will not tell her that!... good!... yes I will tell her you said that!...you deserved it!... I hope you get slapped in the face one day!... why am Inot surprised?... goodbye!"

"what did Mike say?" I asked with no emotion in my voice

"well, he wanted to talk to you and it didn't realise that you couldn't talk while you were driving then he said you were dead, then he said to tell you I was a jerk who couldn't sing! Which I can of course! Then he said that Kendall had punched him in the eye so now he has a black eye, then he said that he hates Kendall and didn't want me to tell you that then apparently Kendall who was sitting next to him punched him in the arm, then he became overly obsessive and possessive over you, then he said that he had been in slapped in the face, then he said he hated me then I cut him off!"He said with fake happiness

"gosh, Kimberly, your boyfriend is just a bowl full of cheerios isn't he!" Veronica said from the back, Katie had gone back to sleep at this point,

"shut it!" I said back

"I'm sorry but your boyfriend is a turd!" James said, I laughed after he said this and started to hum a song I had made up about Kendall when we were younger, James gasped "how do you know the giant turd song? Did Kendall record us singing it something and send it over?" I laughed

"you think Kendall made that song up on the spot at your audition? Oh no my poor boy, he's not that Imaginative! I thought of that when I was about 14! Oh the days when Kendall could be classed as a turd, I miss them dearly!" James laughed

"giant turd song? Now I'm interested! Why did you sing to your brother he was a giant turd?"Veronica asked I laughed and replied;

"well, he was helping me and Dad move in so he was staying with us for a bit and I was playing my guitar and he told me to shut up so I sang the turd song!" they both laughed

"can I hear it?" I nodded and laughed

"ohh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd! ohh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" during me singing this James was doing a background oohs and ahhs, it sounded pretty good for a song that was made to insult my 14 year old brother!

Veronica burst out laughing and said "you were quite the Mozart at 14 weren't you?" we laughed at this,

"hey, technically you guys owe me! If it weren't for my master creation you wouldn't be here!" James laughed,

"thank you! I would hug you now but you're driving and I don't want to die!" I laughed and veronica simply whined,

"why did you say that? She's going to try and kill us now!" Veronica continued like this until she realised I hadn't increased the car's speed at all, "why aren't you going faster?" she asked a little scarred,

"my baby sister is in the car! I actually care about her!" I said the last part jokingly and Veronica just stuck her tongue out at me,

"we're almost there if you just turn left then straight down, then turn right at the next Junction you're going to be in the main city." Me and veronica screamed when he had said this we woke Katie up and most likely broke James's ear drums. He has really cute ears,

_You just think he's cute! _

Shut up Kendall!

_I'm not Kendall! _After this I blocked out the voice in my head and focused on the road and where my turnings were. But the two people who kept popping into my mind were James and Mike, James was amazingly cute and sweet and funny and he got me but Mike was comfortable and I knew him! I've known James for the maximum of 3 hours and I can't stop thinking about him!

I reached the junction James was talking about and turned I then followed his directions until we got to A parking lot which had a sign which read : Palm woods hotel parking only! I turned in and saw Kendall, Roxy and Fiona getting out of the car, Veronica Yelled hey to them and Kendall waved back with a smile on his face hat told me he was smitten, Veronica blushed at this. I parked up next to them, and got out;

"Kendall, Get Katie without waking her up please!" I yelled over to Kendall,

"she slept through that how?" he asked when he got over to the car and saw that Katie was still asleep,

"she must get it from you!" I said back while patting him on the back.

Mike walked up to me and tried to give me kiss but I blocked him with my hand,

"nuh uh! I'm still mad at you! But you can help me with my luggage!" he visibly deflated

"but babe! There's a pool!" he complained and I gave him the you don't want to argue with me look.

"he can go, Carlos and Logan are on their way down here , to help with luggage because they have manners!" Kendall directed at Mike

"cool!" Mike shouted and then skipped off

"I really hate him, you know?"Kendall said still holding Katie in his arms,

"no! I wouldn't have guessed, I thought the punch in the face was a sign of love!" I said sarcastically

"it was a sign of love towards you, if he gets hospitalised then you're free to date guys a approve of! Like Jamie here!" he said pushing James towards me, James just looked down embarrassed by Kendall's' actions.

"how about I tell all your friends here that you phoned me up at one am your time to beg me for your blankey which had been chucked out when you were 7, oh and how old when you did this? Oh yeah! You were 16!" James burst out laughing along with Roxy, Fiona and Veronica.

"you swore you'd never tell anyone about that!" he whispered to me embarrassed

"oopsie! But don't worry the girl's know since you were on speaker phone when it happened!" he looked further more embarrassed, "they won't tell don't worry and I'm sure James won't either if you ask nicely!" I mocked him just a little more. Just after I had said this two boys came over and stood by Kendall and James, they were both pretty small, maybe about 5ft 4" I don't know. They both had dark hair but one had pale skin and the other had tanned, they were also both pretty good looking being completely honest, apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so since Roxy and Fiona were making googly eyes at them.

"hey guys this is Kimberly, my sister. Kimberly this is Logan and Carlos!" Kendall introduced us,

"I'm Logan!" Logan waved

"Carlos!" Carlos came and gave me a hug,

"wow! Friendly welcome! Well, the red head is Roxy, the brunette is Fiona and the blonde is Veronica. They all waved and smiled when I said their names.

"wow! You guys are cute!" Fiona said excitedly

"wait to be subtle!" Roxy said back to her, by this point Logan and Carlos were blushing,

"so whose helping with luggage to our rooms?" Veronica asked, Kendall smiled and passed Katie over to mum,

"'I'll help!" he said and went round with Veronica to her luggage and they started to walk away talking.

"Roxy you need any help?" Carlos asked happily

"yeah!" she said blushing madly

"Logan you want to help?"Fiona asked politely

"uh, uh, sure!" she soon stuttered out, all four of them had walked off with their luggage and I was left with James and my mum,

"Hun, I'm going to take Katie up stairs, think you and James can manage the rest?" I looked and nodded. She then walked off with Katie sleeping away in her arms, it was such a cute sight that I quickly grabbed my camera and snapped a shot of them.

"so... we're all alone now." James said awkwardly

"not for long, c'mon let's get the Luggage up to the room and then you can show me around, 'coz I'm sure the others are going to be a bit occupied if you know what I mean!" he laughed loudly and picked up one of the heaviest bags I had with ease, "wow!" I said shocked

"what?" he questioned

"you're strong! That's like 19 kilo's and you're picking it up with ease!" he laughed

"are you trying to flirt with me? But you know I do work out right? Wanna feel my muscles?" he said this laughing, "no I'm serious!" I burst out laughing and hit his shoulder and picked up a few more of the bags. We carried on talking to the room, where Kendall and Veronica were sitting talking on the sofa.

"no! This is just unfair!" James yelled as soon as we got inside the apartment, "your apartment is better than ours was!" I laughed

"hey you got your room re-vamped we're stuck with this!" he shrugged and then smiled at me I then blushed, why was I blushing he just smiled at me! You have a boyfriend remember!

_Yes, but your so called boyfriend didn't help you with luggage where as this gorgeous thing did! _

Seriously Kendall, it's really weird hearing you say these types of things

_I'm not Kendall! I'm your conscience that sounds like Kendall since you listen to him! _

Well I'm not going to take you seriously over guys if you keep that voice up! I laughed mentally again knowing I had won this battle with my conscience, it was a bit of a shallow victory since I had been fighting with myself technically.

"V, where are Roxy and Fiona?" V looked up looking a little annoyed that I had interrupted her conversation,

"Carlos and Logan took them to look around the town. " she said simply

"okay, remember, use protection!" I shouted as I ran into a room with the bag that held my bikini.

"Kimberly!" Kendall and V shouted in unison and I could hear James laughing away most likely over the fact that Kendall and Veronica were sitting there blushing their butts off, I quickly put my bikini underneath my Black short shorts and Green and white stripped Cross strap top, I then pulled my fedora styled sun hat and walked out of the bathroom. When I got out I saw Kendal talking to James quietly, James smirked and nodded slightly.

"Kimberly, you want me to show you around?" James said with a smirk still on his face, god he could be a bloody model with that face!

"sure!" I said happily but I was a little suspicious especially when V shouted;

"I had nothing to do with it! I actually care for my life-" she was cut off by Kendall's hand over her mouth which tipped me off that he and James had planned something. James and I walked out of the room talking about favourite movies and songs and random stuff, we basically got to know each other better.

"so the palm woods has the world's best pool no joke!" James said happily as we passed the pool, I saw Mike sitting on a sun lounger surrounded by girls who were feeling his arms and overall flirting with him, Jealousy crept up my throat and I felt the need to go over there a slap each and every one of their faces.

"go over there if you want you to, defend your man!" James said laughing at the last part, I smiled and shook my head sadly, James put his arm around my shoulder, I was blushing madly at this I turned my head around to the window of the apartment I was staying to see Kendall standing there smirking, IT WAS A SET UP! I quickly tried to push James off me but by this time he had thrown me over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, he then shifted me so that he was carrying me bridal style. I was constantly banging my fist against his chest (which was rock hard amazing, just saying)

"you know, you punch like a girl?" James said laughing at my attempts to get away from him,

"oh, I don't maybe 'coz I am a girl! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" he just shook his head and whispered in my ear,

"look at Mike, he's seething over there!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, I could see Kendall pissing himself from laughter in the window, I looked him dead in the eyes and drew my index finger across my throat, he suddenly looked very frightened but still couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but I have to do this." James said apologetically, I smiled at him then gave him one of my famous death glares and I could feel his arms around me shake which showed how scarred he had actually become.

"oh don't worry I will get you back, not as badly as Kendall, you may be able to move you little toe when I'm done." The next thing I knew I was being thrown into the pool. All I could hear was the sound of the water moving around me, I felt my feet touch the bottom of the pool and I pushed of it and rose to the surface again. I flicked the hair that was covering my face backand wiped away any water that was covering my eyes. I saw James still standing there I swam towards the edge of the pool and he bent down and offered me a hand, I took it and pulled him in. When he rose to the surface next to me, his hair was a wet soppy mess but he still looked hot, and the blue t-shirt he had been wearing was now loose and wet, too make it even I put my hand in his hair and messed it up a lot more! Everyone around the pool gasped at this, (how obsessed with his hair was he?) before he could realise what had happened I swam and got out of the pool grabbed a towel someone had held and yelled back a thanks I ran up to 2J which was the boy's apartment. I put on my best impression of Roxy;

"Kendall, It's Roxy! Carlos wanted me to come and grab something! Can you let me in please!" I heard an okay through the door, I knew he'd be here, he thought I would check my apartment for him, wow he doesn't know me at all, I heard the latch come off the door, the door swung open and just as quick as it had opened, it shut but I put my foot in between the door and the frame so that it couldn't close, Kendall began to put his weight against the door, so I played the Help I'm Hurt card. I yelped loudly and started to whine about that he was hurting my foot, he soon opened the door and pulled me in,

"are you okay? Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he began to say I just smiled wickedly

"I'm fie but you're not going to be!" he yelped and began to run, we were running around the apartment for a while when Mum and James came in we both stopped and said hey in unison then went back to chasing and running from each other.

"JAMES! HELP!" Kendall shouted, Soon I felt my legs being lifted off the floor as arms wrapped around my waist.

"James! Please put me down now! Kendall needs to go bye bye!"I said while I was kicking him and banging my fist again against his arms,

"calm down! You're alive! It was just a bit of water! I'm over and I hate getting my hair wet!" he said laughing against my attempts of breaking free!

"oh, I wondered what that smell was!" he stopped laughing and clutched my waist tighter, Kendall suddenly appeared at the top of the swirly slide,

"what did you say?" he said seriously

"I said, I wondered what the smell was and apparently it was your hair since if you hate getting it wet then you don't wash it!" he pulled me closer and I blushed harder at this and I could see Kendall smirking from his little perch.

"take it back!" he said in a tone of voice that made me knee's go weak, If he weren't holding me I would be on the floor 'coz my legs had given way, but I wasn't going to lose,

"what are we in six grade? I'll take it back when Kendall grows a pair and comes down here!" Kendall just laughed and stayed put,

"no, you're going to take it back or I tell Kendall what you and Mike did on the plane over here!" I got confused and opened my mouth but it was covered by James who whispered in my ear, "shhh, Kendall's going to be down in 3,2,1,"

"what did you do with Mike on the plane?" Kendall shouted from behind us, as soon as he had said this James dropped me and I ran towards Kendall and kicked him Hard in the shins.

"that's for dropping me in the pool!" I said victoriously

"I didn't drop you in the pool though James did!"

" I know but you told James to drop me in the pool, he was just obeying the Bro code!"

"fine! I'm sorry! And when did you learn to kick so hard? And what did you do with Mike on the plane!" He said hobbling to a chair to sit down.

"nothing, it was a clever idea from James to get you to come down, Oh! James thank you and I take it back!"

"no problem and thanks!" he went away happily, so it was only me and Kendall left in the room, I went to the Kitchen part of the apartment and looked by the fridge for the freezer when I found it I pulled out a bag of frozen peas and passed them to Kendall, he smiled as thanks and I sat on the chair next to him.

"I've missed this." He said simply and quietly

"what me kicking you in the shins for dropping me in a pool and then me handing you frozen peas!" He laughed but shook his head,

"no our squabbles! I mean I can fight with Katie but it's not as fun as when I fight with you! And I've missed your constant teasing and I've missed teasing you back! It's not that same over the phone!" he said with a sad smile I gave him a happy smile and replied;

"that's why I came over so early! I was missing that all too, But I also wanted to be here for our Birthday, since we haven't been together for one since about four years ago!" Kendall looked confused for a second,

"it's our birthday soon?" he asked and I just laughed lightly at my brothers stupidity,

"yes, you know June 24th! Been that date since we were born 10 minutes apart!" he looked still a little confused but most of it had gone,

"so what's today's date?"

"June 15th!"

"oh, okay well, here's to having our first birthday together in four years!" he held his fist up for me to hit so I did so and then said

"you want to go hang out?"

"no, I'm going to recover from my brutal attack, but if you want to go find James you're welcome to, since you know I know you like him!" he replied

"I do not like James! I have a boyfriend!" Kendall just slumped in his seat and played with the fruit in the fruit bowl as I walked to the door, " hey, I'll get Veronica to come down and play nurse for you!" After I said this a grape was chucked at my head but it missed.

After I left the apartment I went and sat by the pool working on my already evident tan when someone tall blocked by sun;

"excuse can you move please?" I asked politely, they didn't move an inch, but they did throw me over their shoulder into a fireman's lift, I just sighed and asked who it was,

"It's James, I never got to finish that tour with you!" I blush slightly happy that he couldn't see this.

**FIONA POV**

Both men and Roxy had left the others and hung out with Carlos and Logan, so that number one we could have some time with two very cute guys and so that Kim and V could get to know their boy's. It was pretty obvious that Kendall liked V and it also pretty obvious that James thought Kim was hot and that he was jealous of Mike from the way he reacted over the phone during the car journey.

Carlos and Logan had taken us on a quick tour of the area surrounding the hotel then we had split into two couples, Logan and I and Roxy with Carlos, they wanted to go and get food and Logan and myself just felt like going for a walk so we separated.

"so you're into math?" I asked Logan casually, He was seriously cute! He rocked the whole nerd thing so well!

"yeah, and science and well school overall! I know it's pretty nerdy." He looked pretty embarrassed by the end of the statement,

"no, I think it's cute!" He suddenly looked up with a blush across his cheeks, he gave me a smile that made my knee's become jelly and I felt heat rise to my cheeks we carried on talking as we were walking, we passed a tree where I saw someone familiar on a bench just in front a bush. I pulled Logan down behind a bush,

"what's wrong?" Logan asked me worried, (awww! He is so sweet)

"that guy over there is Kim's boyfriend! He's sitting with another girl!" I whisper shouted to him

"maybe they're just talking?" he asked slightly, I looked over the shrub we were hiding behind to see that now Mike was defiantly not talking to the girl, unless he was trying to talk to her tonsils!

"look for yourself!" he put his head and gasped

"what are we going to do? Whatever we do we have to tell Kendall first!" I nodded in agreement and pulled my phone out and snapped a photo of the couple in front of us. Logan saw what I was going and said "good idea, now we have proof!" I nodded and pulled him back towards the hotel. As we passed through the lobby I saw Kimberly in the pool with James bending down to help her out, I stopped and said to Logan,

"your friend is an idiot!" he just laughed and responded "I know!" he then pulled me up the stairs to my apartment, I pulled out my key and Unlocked the door, Kendall was inside by the window laughing like there was no tomorrow, Veronica was on the sofa reading a book.

"Kendall we really need to talk to you!" He just continued to laugh and flap his hands about,

"Kendall, this is important!" Logan tried his voice had a certain urgency in it that was extremely cute!

"in a sec!" Kendall finally got out, Veronica looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows asking what was wrong silently, I plopped down on the sofa next to her and showed her the photo she just gasped and shook he head.

"Kendall-" Before Veronica could even finish he was out of the room, all three of sat there for a while ,we heard screams and yelps from downstairs,

"Kimberly!" Me and V said in unison Logan just raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"so we're going to show Kendall, then show Kimberly so she can have the moral support of you too plus Kendall and Roxy if she ever returns with Carlos."

"don't forget James! He'll happily support Kimberly!" V said this with a mischievous look on her face,

"no he won't, he said we won't do anything unless Kendall says it's okay for Him to like his sister!" Logan said sadly

"Kendall's said it's fine, he'd rather see Kimberly with James than Mike!" Logan began to smile for his friend and it just proved how sweet he was, suddenly the door was unlocked and Kimberly popped her head in,

"hey guys, hey Logan! V, can you go and be nurse for Kendall, I kind of kicked him in the shin." We all laughed at Kimberly's behaviour and Veronica nodded and Kim left saying that she was heading down to the pool if anybody wanted her. After she had left we made our way down to Logan's apartment, he unlocked the door and went and sat down next to Kendall,

"dude you know you ahte Kim's Boyfriend!" Logan said as a greeting

"yeah..." Kendall responded unsurely

"well now you're going to absolutely detest him!" Veronica finished and I showed him the picture he just gripped the table for support and his face showed nothing but pure anger.


	7. ANY KIND OF GUY:chapter 4

To all those who have read my stories, you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews alerts and favourites and for just overall reading my fanfic! =]

The chapters may be getting a little shorter from now on, but I am going to try and update at least every few days on both my big time rush stories =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but I do own a massive obsession for them =]

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 4: BIG TIME BREAK UP **

**ROXY POV **

Carlos was such a funny guy, he was sweet and charming as well, he wasn't a jerk in anyway. He had a really cute smile that made me blush whenever he showed it so you could say that I didn't stop blushing, he seemed really interested in anything I had to say and when I mentioned my art he just begged me to show him some, so took my sketch book out of my bag and showed him, he had said nothing bad of any sort when he flicked from picture to picture he just sat there smiling which caused me to blush even more. His little quarks were seriously cute as well, whenever we passed a corndog stand he would order two one for each of us and then scarf down his before I could even start on mine, also whenever he put on his helmet his face turned serious for just a second and then his smile would appear back on his face, I did ask him why he wore the helmet and he responded,

"well, I do a lot of crazy stuff, like jump on security guards and ram down doors, I also play a lot of hockey so I guess I've just grown attached to the helmet, you know?" He said with a shy smile on his face, suddenly a rock appeared out of nowhere and bounced of his helmet,

"that was a rock!" I exclaimed he just smirked and nodded his head before pulling me further down the road, I started to giggle and blush madly. We passed Palm woods park where we saw Fiona and Logan ducking behind a bush which was a bit strange but I looked up at what they were looking at and I saw Mike kissing another girl! I was about to speak out my anger for that boy when Carlos shouted;

"that douche! Kendall was right he is a douche! I'm going to call him... DOUCHE BOY!" I giggled slightly at his new nickname for Mike and gave him a quick hug to calm him down, when I realised and looked up I saw him smiling and blushing like mad, So CUTE!

I then saw Fiona and Logan run off, probably to go tell veronica since they had no idea where either Carlos or I were, their plan was probably Tell Kendall, let Kendall punch Mike's face in, Kendall go and comfort Kimberly, which leaves us to finish off Mike! Also James would probably find a way to "comfort" Kim since it was very obvious he liked her, I looked at Carlos and saw he was looking at Logan and Fi,

"Logan really likes Fiona you know that right?" he asked slightly, I nodded and he continued , "he thinks she's really cute and funny, he told me when you two went to take a picture by something," I laughed and he again continued with a smile on his face, "I think you're really cute and funny, did you know that?" I giggled and blushed so hard that my face was now tomato red,

"I think you're cute and funny too." I said simply and he began to blush again, we carried on walking back to the hotel and sat by the pool just talking about interests and such, he was really curious about my chalk drawings, so I explained them to him and he just smiled and said that he'd have to see my do one at some point and I laughed and told him I keep him to that,

Kimberly walked out in very dark black shorts and a what seemed to be a damp green and white striped top, her hair was wet and was hanging in clumped strand at the back of her head as if she had pushed there with her hands, she sat down on one of the sun lounger's and took her ray bans off her head and placed them over her eyes, she began to visibly relax when someone tall blocked her sunlight, it was James but apparently she didn't know that at this point since she asked them nicely to move which he did not, he just picked her up and threw him over her shoulder.

"wow, I always wondered how James became such a hit with the ladies" Carlos said laughing, I joined in with his laughter and saw Kimberly just relax over his shoulder and not fight, I also saw her checking out his butt, I shouted her name and she looked up as best as she possibly could from her position, when she had spotted me I just laughed and shook my head and she mouthed back,

"what? It's right in front of me!" I just laughed some more and Carlos jumped up at the sound of his phone, he quickly pulled it out of his back pocket and answered it,

"hey,...yeah, we saw him at the park as well... Okay, what about James... Well, we just saw him walk off with Kimberly hanging over his shoulder... No I don't where they're going... I think the three of us against him should be fine... well Logan's wants to be a doctor...ha ha ha, Kimberly could take him on by herself then... alright I was only joking!... sure thing! I'll bring Roxy up as well." He then smiled and hung up and helped me up out of my sit on the bench we had been sitting on.

"we're going to go help Kendall beat up Mike jerkery!" He said happily

"I like how you knew his middle name and changed it!" I said hopping up next to him and following him to the right door, as soon as we had gotten in all you could see was Kendall pacing back and forth, with the scariest face I had seen in my life, I started to actually cower behind Carlos. Logan was trying to calm Kendall down by jumping in front of his path and repeatedly telling him that at least they're going to break up. Fiona and Veronica were sitting on their sofa watching TV and talking, I walked over there and plopped next to them, Carlos slapped his helmet and jumped on Kendall's back. We all burst out laughing,

"Dude! Get off!" Kendall yelled

"calm down! Okay! They're going to break up so you don't need to worry!" Carlos shouted from behind Kendall,

"It's not that, It's the fact he had the cheek to cheat on her! For a second time!" Kendall yelled pushing Carlos off his back, Me and Fiona suddenly got confused and looked towards Veronica,

"Look, Yes I knew but I didn't want to tell anyone in case they told Kim! It was when she really liked Mike!" she suddenly cried and we all just looked at her with a slight annoyance

"you mean, we could of had them broken up ages ago!" Fiona shouted, Veronica just nodded sadly,

"look it's okay but next time just tell one of us, so we can break horrid couples like them up!" I said trying to calm Veronica down we all nodded in agreement,

"wait you hate Mike?" Logan asked confused

"god, yes! He was alright when they first went out but by valentine's day he had shown his true colours and given Kimberly badge of a Valentines card, not the card but a badge off the card!" I said Carlos laughed

"I can do better than that and I'm terrible at getting presents!" he laughed while the other guys just half smiled I gave them a curious look,

"he gave my mum a Blender for Christmas three times in a row, It was the exact same make and style of blender every year!" Kendall said, this made Fiona and Veronica laugh along with me,

"has anybody gotten a hold of James?" Logan asked, Kendall nodded

"I rang him and he picked up, well not exactly him, Kim picked up, and was basically shouting down the phone James needed to put her down otherwise she would cut up all his bandana's, I then heard James that she wouldn't , because she wouldn't able to get her hands on them, then she hung up." Kendall said obviously annoyed with his twin's antics.

"we should just go and kill him with just the three of us, he's already terrified of you Kendall, add me and Logan with Hockey sticks and he's going to run away peeing himself!" Carlos said with an evil smirk on his face, Kendall just nodded and Carlos ran and came back with two hockey sticks, he then passed one to Logan who caught it with a smile on his face,

"let's go!" Kendall shouted as he marched his way to the door,

"wait!" Fiona suddenly shouted, we all looked at her with raised eyebrows and she carried on, "we should at least tell, Kimberly before we go and beat up her boyfriend of two more minutes! I'll send the picture to Kimberly and call her and explain what we're doing, you guys go ahead!" she said Veronica and I nodded at this Idea and the boys continued to March ahead. Fiona put the picture on a text and sent it, a second later it came up saying the message had been opened.

**JAMES POV**

Kimberly had been slumped over my shoulder for about five minutes now, she had answered my phone when Kendall called and apparently hadn't let him speak since she said that she wanted me to put her down and then hung up, oh after she made a threat towards my poor bandana's! We were talking as I showed around the palm wood's park, suddenly we were interrupted by A beeping noise that came from Kim's back pocket of her shorts,

"can you check that for me please?" she asked, I laughed

"no, people are going to think I'm groping you!" I said back she just hit my back

"I had to answer your phone for you! People already think that I've groped you!" she shouted to me and a few people in the park turned and gave us weird looks

"sorry, she's just been to the dentist, they gave her laughing gas, she's a bit out of it you know?" some people just shrugged and carried on doing what they were doing before while some still starred at us,

"sorry, people he's just an idiot! He doesn't realise that holding a person like this makes their blood rush to their head!2 she shouted and most people just laughed and went on with their days but there was an old lady who just tutted at us carried on her walk. I sighed and took her phone out of her pocket, people did give me a weird look but I shook the phone to say that was all I was getting.

I opened the text and saw that it was from Fiona, the caption was "I'm really sorry! Kendall's gone to kill him!" I opened the picture to see Mike kissing another girl.

"what does it say?" Kimberly asked, I put her down walked her to a bench silently and showed her the picture and caption, her mouth opened a little but then shut into a thin line, suddenly her phone started ringing, she quickly answered it

"he is going down!... Oh! I'm annoyed!...upset? not really, pissed? Yes!" she then hung up and made her way back to the hotel, I ran to catch up with her,

"whatever you're about to do to him is not worth it!" I said as I got up to her, she turned tears starting to well up in her eyes, I just pulled her into a hug as she began to cry,

"he wasn't the best boyfriend I admit, but that doesn't mean he should get to cheat on me!" she sobbed I just let hear tears stain one of my favourite tops which was strange for me since I'm not one to comfort people. I felt her take a deep breath in and she pulled back from my embrace, "I think I'm okay and you're right he's not worth it, he wasn't worth any of it!" she lifted her head up high and marched towards the hotel. You could defiantly see that she was related to Kendall through this, man she was gorgeous, even with the red rimmed eyes! I realised that I was still stood in my spot a jogged up beside her, we walked through the lobby of the hotel and saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos along with the other girls walk out of the elevator, Kim just held a hand up for them to wait and she walked confidently into the pool area, she walked up to Mike slapped his drink away and over one of the Jenifer's which made Carlos Logan and I snigger, Kimberly simply said to Mike it was over and that he should not talk to her ever again. Kendall and I high five each other quickly, it seemed that we didn't even have to worry about our plan since the couple had torn itself apart naturally.

Mike looked Gobsmacked and tried to follow Kimberly but Kendall stepped in and punched Mike square in the cheek, Carlos and Logan just trip Mike up so that he fell backwards into the pool, we all walked off and went to find Kimberly, we found her sitting in her apartment in the kitchen eating a apple, the girls exploded into questions like are you okay? and you sure okay with it? And said stuff like you're going to find someone better and cuter! They also mentioned a boy hunt right there and then! Did they not know that I was standing right here! It wouldn't take too long to find the boy!

"don't worry guys! I'm fine with it! In fact I feel great, I don't need to worry about him judging me or anything like that! I can do whatever I want, flirt with whoever I want!" the girls laughed I felt Jealousy creep up, Kendall just moved forward and said;

"no you are only allowed to flirt with approved guys!" the girls just laughed, suddenly Kendall's phone went off and we all turned our heads towards him, he moved away from the group and started talking, I couldn't hear him so I was confused when he got an annoyed look on his face, he then visibly sighed and hung up quite harshly.

"we've got to go to the studio, we've a concert tonight which Griffin organised but didn't tell anyone!" I groaned and Carlos started to whine about not wanting to sing or dance today, Logan just on with it.

"wait can the girls come with us?" Logan asked, Kendall shook his and we all slumped and waved goodbye to girls who just laughed as we left, we walked down the hall, when we suddenly heard a huge yell off " SHOPPING SPREE!" we all looked at each other and laughed and ran down to the lobby where Gustavo had sent a car for us.

When we were in the car we started talking about how our trips with the girl's had gone;

" Roxy is amazing, she gets me, she didn't think it was weird about how I wear my helmet all the time, and she loves Corndogs! Plus she's really funny and good at art!" Carlos spoke in a lovey dovey voice,

"Fiona is just brilliant she said that me being a Nerd was cute and that she loved smart guys, she's really loyal as well, I mean seriously as soon as she saw Mike today, she just snapped into friend mode!" Logan said happily, "Kendall, what's Veronica like?"

"funny, sweet, pretty quiet but that just makes her so much more cuter! She loves to act and write, she's just overall awesome! I think I'm going regret asking but James, how's it going with my sister?" Kendall cringed at the end.

"pretty well actually, she is really funny, she accepts that I'm vain and pretty selfish but she didn't really care that much! And she can sing! Like not just sing okay but she can sing amazingly well but she doesn't flaunt it,! Oh and she's the reason we're here!" the guys looked confused but then Kendall got it and looked down, " yeah, you know Kendall sang the Giant turd song at my audition well he didn't make that up, Kimberly did when they were 14!" the guys just burst out laughing at the end and Kendall just smirked embarrassed.

We had been practising the dance routines and songs for the concert for about three hours now, we were a little tired but mostly bored, at the concert we would be singing any kind of Guy, Famous and Big night not in that order though, we were on a short break and were just lounging about when Kendall's phone started ringing he looked up and sated it was Kimberly he answered it and put it on speaker;

"no no no, I'm not doing that!" Kimberly said through the speaker we were about to say something when another voice came through the phone,

"fine but it was a good idea, he's already gaga over you!" Roxy yelled

"why don't you do that to Carlos, you seem pretty into him, plus didn't you say on the plane you were looking for a boyfriend!" Carlos bounced up and down happily, we had to shush him though since it seemed that Kimberly didn't know that she had called us,

"I agree RJ, you two are almost perfect for each other, Logan and I were talking about it earlier!" Fiona shouted,

"ooh, you and Logan hey? Didn't you also say that you were on a boy hunt?" Veronica teased

"yes, I did and I think I've found my boy!" Fiona sighed happily while Logan blushed on our side of the line. "but V what, about you and Kendall? You two looked pretty friendly earlier!" Fiona said excitedly,

"yeah, he's cute and everything but I'm not really wanting a boyfriend right now! And I think it would be weird for Kimberly!" she said sadly, Kendall's happy turned into a sad and disheartened one,

"it wouldn't be weird for me! And so what if you're not looking for someone! What if Kendall turned out to be your soul mate and because you weren't really looking you lost him forever, you would then die alone and unhappy because you never took that chance!" Kimberly said

"that's a very wise yet morbid outlook on the situation, KK." Fiona replied, Veronica just grumbled things and Kendall's face lit up just a little.

"yes, yes it is and V don't grumble I know why you're saying this but not everyone is going to be like that! Especially not Kendall!" Kimberly said again to Veronica

"yeah I know!" she answered back

"so, is it time for an update on guy types?" Roxy said excitedly, we all went still and silent waiting for an answer,

"sure, shall I go first?" Fiona asked, there were unison yeah's and sure's. "well, he has to be slightly taller than me, not a giant, but taller than me. Brown eyes preferably a cute smile, cute laugh and..." Logan was nearly jumping on the phone with anticipation, "a policeman's always good!" the girls and Logan fell back into his original position, "Kim what's the new type?" Kim laughed and I felt myself lean forward to hear better,

"well, tall, very tall! Chestnut or dark brown hair, hazel eyes. six pack is always wanted!" the girls laughed and Kimberly continued, "hmm... has to look good in a tuxedo, if not then it's a no go, he has to be prepared for anything I throw at him and he has to... be like James Bond!" I slinked back and laid down on the floor in sadness, the first part of the description suited me by I could never be like James bond! I was doomed! "foxy Roxy! What is your type of guy?" Kimberly said in a game show host type voice,

"well, like Fiona has to be taller than me brown eyes sweet crazy personality, he has to be ready for anything thing I do like Kimberly said! Has to like Pickles! Oh and he has to be a nerd since I think they are amazingly sexy!" Fiona shouted a hey, while the other laughed, Carlos went into a deep depression that none of us had ever seen on him before, it was as if someone had taken his helmet away, " so V what is your perfect guy? I'm actually very curious!" Kimberly Laughed, did these girls not know they had just crushed our dreams!

"well, blonde her, greeny eyes err... tall I guess, Funny, plays a sport, will stand up for me in a fight, and he has to have his hair slicked back into a side parting and any bangs pushed to the side and he has to look like those preppy school boys that Kimberly hates so much!" after Veronica had said this the smile on Kendall's face disappeared, the girls carried on laughing when suddenly the faint music that had been heard during their whole convocation was turned up;

"Kimbo, it's your brother's band!" Fiona shouted, we all cringed and waited for any hateful comments to come our way from the girls had crushed our hearts without even knowing it! The tune to Famous as playing in the background and the girls started humming along to it, we were cringing at this, they just continued to talk about random stuff like makeup and cloths so we hung up.

"what was that?" Logan asked a little sadly

" a way of slowly and painfully of crushing our hearts while not knowing they were doing anything!" I said depressed

"Fiona's never going to want to go out with me! I'm not a policeman!" Logan cried

"guys! We sing a song about being any kind of guy for a girl if they're worth it! Do we think these girl's are worth it?" Kendal asked in his inspirational voice

"yes!" we shouted back

"then let's be who they want us to be, we look the way they wanted we just need to change our style and apparently our job as well." Kendall continued I yelped at the idea of losing my career it had only just started! "okay maybe not change our career but if we look like we have then we'll be fine!" Kendall finished. We all look at each a little unsurely, but hey if it went wrong we could just say we were getting into character for a music video!

When we got home after the day of rehearsals, we flopped down on the sofa and we had talked about how we're going to change to be want the girl's were looking for;

Kimberly was looking for a James bond type who could look good in a tuxedo, I look good in anything so the tuxedo should be easy but James Bond that's a hard dude to live up to! Seriously he fights the bad guys and still gets the girl, who else would be able to do that? Me! That's who! The name's Diamond, James Diamond! How was that? Brilliant!

The concert was in a couple of hours, the girls had been invited and given VIP passes, they were getting ready upstairs in their apartment, Kimberly had popped down a couple of times to grab something of Kendall's I think one of his plaid shirts, it was chucked in her face and was pushed out the door since we didn't want her to see what we were doing. We could hear music being played from upstairs and bits of out of tune singing we then heard banging and thumps from upstairs and we all looked towards Mrs. Knight for an answer,

"it's a girls way of getting ready you play music and just muck about a lot you guys who should finish getting ready!" Mrs. Knight said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, we then looked at the clock and saw we only had 5 minutes till we had to go pick up the girls for dinner, Logan ran into his room to get his policeman costume, Carlos ran into the bathroom to finish his hair and so did Kendall while I went to the mirror and Tied my bow tie. Carlos came out with Glasses stuck to his face and Logan's sweater Vest on along with Logan's shirt, he had gelled his hair back so that none of it was on his forehead, Kendall had a preppy blazer on with a white shirt underneath and was wearing some old dress pants he had found, he had also gelled his hair but so that his bangs were away from his face. Logan jumped out from his room with sun glasses covering his eyes, he was in all black with red strips up his trouser legs, he shirt was black with a fake policemen's badge.

We walked up nervously to the girl's apartment the music was just as loud and we could hear squeals and laughs from inside. I shakily pressed the doorbell and knocked, Kimberly answered the door with a smile on her face, it widened when she saw and she just started to laugh,

"what are you guys wearing? Kendall since when did you even own a blazer? James, nice suit!" I smiled happily as Kendall gave her an annoyed look,

"are you guys ready yet?" He grumbled

"not yet, we just need to do some final touch ups, come in and sit down! Oh I can't wait to see my Little brother in concert! Especially with you looking like that!" she burst out laughing, she looked amazing she was wearing Kendall's blue plaid shirt which was massive on her, over a white thin strap t-shirt with dark wash ripped skinny jeans and sneakers. She quickly shouted that the guys were here. She then ran into a room which was either her bedroom or the bathroom, when she came out part of her hair was pushed back and held in by clips, her fringe was hanging loose and she came and sat down beside me on the sofa.

"why did you need my shirt?" Kendall asked as he looked around the room,

"coz I didn't want to be cold and your plaid shirts would go with the outfit!" She said back and I gave her a warm smile and the smile she sent back gave me chills.

"and you couldn't have worn a jumper?" She just shook her head

"you wouldn't understand fashion if it had hit you in the head!" I laughed and mentally agreed with her,

"yet you wanted my shirt!" Kendall said back

"yes, coz I can pull it off!" as soon as she had said this there was a unison of Oh's coming from the doorway of one of the room's Roxy had pulled her hair back into a low pony tail with her layers hanging out, she had a grey top on with a black waist coat over it and black shorts on with tight underneath her shoes were black heels. Veronica had hair blonde hair loose and wore something similar to Kimberly, she had light blue skinny jeans on, with a black tank top and a red plaid shirt over it, but she had bunched it at the front so that it had given the cow girl feel to her outfit. Fiona also had left her hair down, she had a black skirt with a red tank top tucked in, she then had a black cardigan over the top and was wearing red heeled pumps.

"what are you guys wearing?" Roxy asked while laughing Carlos looked down a little upset,

"yeah, Kendall you look like you just walked out of a douche factory!" Kimberly said while poking Kendall in the stomach,

"hey!" Kendal said slapping her fingers away,

"No offence, Kendall but I agree. You look like you've just stepped out of the cloning centre which is prep school!" Veronica said jokingly, Kendall began to stutter and then looked down sadly like Carlos had just done,

"Logan? Why are you dressed as a policeman?" Fiona cried with laughter

"well, I thought... well... you know... for fun?" Logan answered.

"James, err, as much as I love the suit why are you in it? You said it was a casual event when I asked!" Kimberly said also laughing with the others, It was official they had just said those things to hurt us, I smiled sadly and she picked up on this, "what's up? If it's the teasing we're joking you guys look fabulous but it would have been nice to see you guys as yourselves!" she said with a kind smile, I just smiled warmly back at her and she gave me a warm hug, her smelt amazing like my favourite fruit smoothie!

On the car to the restaurant, we sat talking happily even though I knew the others felt completely stupid for dressing like this! When we had sat down and ordered people walking in kept giving us weird looks. The seating in the booth we were sat in was in the order of, me Kendall, Roxy and Logan on the right side of the booth on the left was, Kimberly, Veronica Carlos and Fiona. When the food had arrived we all regretted letting Kimberly and Kendall sit even near each other since they got into an argument over which one was mentally older, Kendall lost by starting the mini food fight! After dinner we made our way to the place where the concert and party were being held, we all snuck in the back door and during the walk from the door to the dressing room, Carlos had worked his arm over Roxy's shoulder and Logan and Fiona were obviously flirting, Kendall had just been in a casual chat with Veronica over interests. Kimberly and I were also talking but we were also flirting a little bit, suddenly Kimberly tripped over her own feet and was falling towards the ground, I stretched my arms out to catch her, which I did of course. She was inches above the ground in my arms her hair pushed back from her face, she was gorgeous! I pulled her up slightly so she was eye level with me, she was breathing faster than someone should be,

"thanks!" she breathed quietly and detached herself from me and pulled the girls away from the guys and walked forward mumbling to them as they awed by she soon shut them up and pulled them into a closet. Just as soon as they had walked into the closet they walked out, "that's a closet!" Kimberly shouted annoyed

"we knew that!" Kendall shouted back, after this Kimberly and the girls walked on but were stopped by Gustavo,

"who are you?" he asked rudely, we quickly caught up to them,

"she's my twin!" Kendall said quickly

"I'm his twin!" Kimberly repeated, I tried to step a little closer but as I stepped closer she took a step away, she quickly whispered something in Roxy's ear and they stepped away quickly and chatted silently

"then who are the rest of them?" Gustavo rudely questioned again

"her friends!" Carlos said to him confidently

"then why are they here?"

"you do know that we can hear you?" Fiona asked

"I don't care!" he shouted in her face, when Kimberly saw this she marched away from Roxy, and walked right up to Gustavo with no fear in her eyes,

"you. Do. Not. Speak. To. My. Friends. Like that!" after each word she would poke Gustavo right in the chest pushing him back, Gustavo smiled lightly and turned to Kendall,

"I like her, she has fire!" he turned to Kimberly and continued "you're welcome to go back stage with your friends, just no distracting the dogs!" he said but soon yelled Kimberly just nodded happily and skipped away dragging the girls behind her who were laughing at her antics, Gustavo walked away and went to find Kelly who apparently was late getting his coffee. Kendall came up to me and said, "dude, I honestly have no idea what you see in my sister!" I turned and smiled a little

"I see a lot!" I replied and carried on walking down the hall.

* * *

kay so I know the end was a little bad but I needed some kind of confrontation between Kimberly and GUstavo,

next chpater we're going to see why KImberly reacted the way she did when James caught her and what she had said to Roxy and what she was going to say to the girls!

next chapter should be up on tuesday since I can't write all of it tomorrow =]


	8. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 5

**HEY! SORRY i HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE THIS CHAPTER, BUT WORD ON MY LAPTOP HAS STOPPED WORKING SO I'M HAVING TO WRITE THE CHAPTER OUT ON PAPER AND THEN TYPE IT UP LATER! THE CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP PRETTY SOON! =] **

** AND BTR!**

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 5: BIG TIME DATE-PART1**

**KIMBERLY POV**

So far the night had been pretty weird, the guys showed up in weird costumes, which turned out to be their outfits for the night, even though James did look amazing in the tux. Then Kendall had started a food fight over mental maturity which I won since he started the food fight, then I tripped and James caught me. Normally I'm a very coordinated person, but I just tripped and I was happy when James caught me, seriously who wouldn't be he was hot! But when we were face to face and close enough that I could feel his breath on my face I panicked and ran of rudely, it's the type of thing I'd do. But I'd broken up with my boyfriend to day so it didn't feel right getting close to James knowing I'm interested in him the day my boyfriend and I broke up! It was annoying that my morals were pretty messed up and the fact that we were close enough to kiss, oh that would have been amazing, fantastic! His minty breath against my lips! Stop it Kimberly! Just stop it! I liked this guy yes, but I can't make a move the day I broke up with my boyfriend, can I? I quickly dragged the girls away from their crushes and into the first room that I saw, which happened to be a closet! I walked out just as quick and shouted that it was a closet to avoid any confusion of the guys who apparently knew already it was a closet! I walked further down the corridor and walked straight into a rather large man, who then stopped and asked who we were and then shouted at us for no apparent reason! During this talk of his James tried to move towards me but each step he took forward I took on back, I then moved Roxy away to talk to her.

"Roxy, what do I do when a guy keeps trying to get close to me?" I whispered quietly, she gave me a weird look

"are you talking about James? Why would you want that perfectly good piece of eye candy to stay away?" She whispered back

"because I've just broken up with my boyfriend and I don't want to make it seem like he's the rebound guy!" I whisper yelled at her

"ooh! He's not going to be the rebound guy if you have feelings for him, but I also think that you're worried that if you did end up with James that you'd have a bad relationship like you did with Mike but you're never going to know unless you actually try." She whispered as she put her hand on my shoulder

"yeah, but-" I cut myself off and stormed over to the large guy who had been yelling at Fiona.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. My. Friends. Like that!" I said each time poking his chest, Hard! He then stopped and said to Kendall that he liked me and said it was okay to let us go through, he then yelled in my face about distracting dogs, he is a weird! I then dragged the girls passed him and skipped away round the corner.

"so what were you trying to tell us before?" Veronica asked caringly

"she was basically trying to ask how she could keep James away from her! But I then told her that she is also scarred of having a bad relationship like she did with Mike and then she stormed off and poked fat guy in the chest a few times!" Roxy said laughing near the end slightly.

"now I can finish what I was trying to say! But what if he's a player like Mike was? I don't even know him! What if he is a... a...a-" I was cut off by Fiona

"A really cute guy who seems to really like you!"

"but what if it's just an act that he likes me huh?" I asked nervously

"then you learn from it!" Veronica nearly shouted at me, "look you don't want to miss an opportunity with this guy just because you're scarred that he's going to turn into another Mike!"

"he's not really my type either!" I defended myself, they all just began to splutter with laughter,

"please he is the definition of your type!" Roxy burst out,

"hot!" Fiona called

"sweet!" Veronica laughed

"totally into me!" they all said at the same time,

"fine whatever!" I said back grumpily and Roxy began to poke my shoulder,

"seriously, just take a chance on the dude!" Veronica said smiling to me

"then take a chance on Kendall!" I said back

"that's not fair!" she whispered back, Roxy and Fiona looked confused but concerned at the scene before them

"my brother would not do anything like that to you! And even if he did, which he won't! I would ship him off to Antarctica!" Veronica laughed a little, "if you try and get over your fear, I'll get over mine!" I said confidently, she just laughed quietly

"it's harder to say then do!" she whispered

"then say it and you can at least attempt to do, you can honestly say you've tried then!" I said comfortingly, she just smiled and nodded. And Roxy and Fiona gave her a hug while Fiona gave me a look that said "is this something you can tell me?" I just shook my head and she looked down a little saddened.

"well it seems that we've got Kimberly to go after James!" Roxy said innocently with some mischievous look in her eye, she was going to try something I could just see it. There was a knock on the wall round the corner, I jumped around to Kendall and Carlos standing behind me with mischievous look on their faces as well,

"well, well ,well it seems we've found you! You do realise that you're coming to costume and wardrobe with us since Kelly is forcing us out of these outfits!" Kendall gave me an evil look as if I had been the one to put him in that costume.

"yeah! Why did you say that you love nerds?" Carlos directed the question at Roxy whose face showed nothing but confusion, Kendall just slapped the side of Carlos' helmet protected head.

"what? Roxy has never liked nerds well she did at one point until one was sick on her!" Fiona howled with laughter,

"no! She said on the phone the other day that she liked guys who looked like me but they had to be nerds!" Carlos shouted, Kendall again smacked his helmet and looked down embarrassed again,

"I don't have your number?" Roxy said confusedly

"no, it was Kimberly's phone calling Kendall's!" After Carlos had said this Logan and James appeared round the corner,

"what's taking so long?" Logan asked, "Kelly is nearly having a panic attack!" James looked at me innocently I smiled back and he gave a huge smile in return,

"Carlos here was just telling the girls the reason why we're wearing these stupid outfits!" Kendall tried to say conspicuously,

"what, that Kimberly called Kendall and they didn't even talk to us?" James said sadly, I wonder why he was so upset about.

"when did I call you?" I asked

"today! When we were at rehearsals!" Kendall exclaimed,

"I never called you!" I shouted back

"did!" he yelled

"did not!" I whined

"did too!"

"did not!" our little spat was cut off by laughing from the guys and my friends,

"I've never seen siblings fight like this except on television!" Logan joked, while Fiona and the others just nodded along still laughing, Veronica suddenly stopped laughing and then started to yet again but she held enough composure to say;

"Kimberly, you keep your phone in your back pocket most of the time and forget to lock it, So whenever you sit down, you butt dial people! I should know you've done it to me enough times in the past!" she finished and continued to laugh along with the others, while I looked down in defeat Kendall just gave his I'm your superior Older brother look even though he is older his maturity age is like that of a six year old! So I call him my little brother which bugs him to hell which is an added bonus to the whole effect! I was still looking down when I felt an arm wrap around me which caused me to look up and see James standing next to me arms wrapped around me, he had a small smile on his face which he held back surprisingly well,

"leave Kimberly alone! But seriously why were you guys saying that you loved James Bond types and Policeman types?" James said curiously looking down at me,

"it was a joke, we joke about these things! We didn't think anyone would hear! What I want to know though is why you guys changed into these very stupid outfits?" Logan and Carlos looked a little nervous where as Kendall and James looked as cool as cucumbers.

"well, we thought we'd test your theories and see if you would be attracted to us!" Kendall said confidently, Veronica looked a little saddened but her face turned to one of humour,

"you're lying! I may not have been around a lot but I know that you cannot lie to a pretty girl!" Kendall blushed suddenly and so did Veronica, "so what's the real reason?" I asked with my I may be your younger sister but I know everything about you so don't try and lie to me look,

"well, we just wanted to try and impress you guys, well I didn't want to impress you 'coz that would just be to wrong! But I was trying to impress someone." Kendall said quietly at the end and then made eye contact with Veronica who began to blush madly.

"well, we can all sing songs and hold hands around the camp fire later, but I really want to see the costume and make up area!" Fiona shouted happily, she grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him round the corner and then mentioned that she didn't know the way Logan just laughed and pulled her in the right direction, we could hear their little chat from where we were standing, I had only just noticed that James still hadn't taken his arms away from my waist, Kendall gave a small cough and moved his eyes to James' hands and I felt James shrug at the same time I did, soon one of James' hands had moved down from my waist to my hand and pulled me away from everyone that was still by the corner. He continued to pull me until we walked into a room where Fiona was rushing round pulling shirts, tops and jackets along with shoes and trousers to a scared looking Logan. Suddenly a small woman popped up in front of us,

"you're Kendall's Twin aren't you?" before I could answer she carried on, " okay, if you are can you help the boys please and if you're an obsessed fan please leave the area!" I just nodded and pulled James to the clothes and shoved him next to Logan who was now even more scared. Fiona laughed when she saw my face of excitement at all the clothes in front of me, we started to buzz around the clothes as Roxy and Veronica walked in and were pushed to help as well, Roxy sat down and talked to Carlos though and said that we could take over Carlos' outfit. I had pulled a graphic t-shirt out and some skinny jeans along with a dark blue nearly black leather jacket out for James, I then pushed him into the changing area and shoved the clothes into his hand and then shut the curtain, I stood outside the curtain I could see slight reflections off the metal rim the was covering the edge of the Changing room walls, James moved the curtain slightly as he was changing, I could now see more of his body as he was changing, not that I was looking or anything but the thing I saw next would have caught the attention of anyone! He pulled his top off and revealed a full set of abs! I was literally drooling at the sight but I composed myself quick enough, so that when he walked out of the room I looked completely bored, man I was an amazing actress, when I'm settled in I should really go to some auditions!

"how do I look?" James asked obnoxiously

"fantastic! Glad to see you in some proper clothing!" I answered back smiling happily, he smiled back and laughed happily, we walked out of the room as Logan, Carlos and Kendall went in, I waved happily and saw the scarred look on their faces, apparently Veronica had gotten bored and left Fiona to help with the styling, the poor boys, they should be scarred!

"so you know earlier, where you tripped and stuff, why did you suddenly run off?" James asked as subtly as he could,

"well, I just felt a little sick that was all you know the whole head rush thing, but you catching me and pulling me up to your height proves how strong you are since I'm pretty sure I way more than that luggage bag you picked up earlier!" he smiled and flexed his muscles in the really cheesy body builder fashion, I saw over his shoulder Roxy and Veronica were mocking and I laughed out loud without meaning to.

"I know I'm hilarious! But I was wondering and I know I've only known you really for a day and stuff but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date- if you want of course! Or we could only out to dinner as friends!" James said nervously, it was very cute since he wasn't really the type to be nervous. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Roxy and Veronica and now a newly arrived Fiona were mouthing things like "go!" "date!" and finally "don't be a stupid girl!" I smiled comfortingly at James who just gave me a nervous look,

"of course I'd go out with you James!" His face lit up when I said this and he gained his confidence back,

"so how about Thursday, 5 ish." He said extremely confidently

"it's a date!" I said excitedly, the small woman popped up again and she moved the boys out of the room , suddenly she appeared back again,

"sorry, I'm Kelly, you must be Kimberly Kendall's twin sister, and these girls must be Fiona, Roxy and Veronica. The boys told me about you guys today at the studio! You girls may want to go out to the VIP area to see the concert the boys will be going on stage in just a second!" she then showed us the right direction and sent us to our seats. The lights began to dim and the crowd began to go wild and the hall was filled with the sound of the introduction, the boys then walked out onto the stage and as they did James winked at me and I could hear many fan girls scream that they had winked at them, but for all I knew he was but I'm naive so I'm just going to say that he was winking at me!

**Okay sorry this wasn't the best and longest chapter I've done, I should be back to normal by Friday or Saturday with my length of updates, by for now I'm just going to write what I can! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and I'm really looking forward to the next chapter since I have a few twists in my mind already planned; **

**So make sure you look out for my next chapter BIG TIME DATE- PART2 **

**Also I should be updating Big Time Love Trouble pretty soon =] **

**Thanks for reading and everything you guys are amazing!**


	9. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 6

**hey everyone! sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've wrote out this chapter in a notebook so I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, but I should be back to my normal updating scheudle soon, by the way my other Big Time Rush story isn't going to be updated soon, I really want to try and get into this story and maybe even finish before I contuine my other one, but now and then I may update it! =] **

**hope you enjoy this chapter I've worked hard on it! sorry if theres a lot of spelling errors I'm having to do this on word pad! =]**

**BTW! this has a bit of gruesome and dark stuff in this chapter! just warning you! **

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 6: BIG TIME DATE- PART 2 **

**JAMES POV **

As I walked out onto the stage I winked at Kimberly, Fan girls around the area around her seemed to have thought that I had winked at them. Kendall sent a large smile over in their direction which caused Kimberly to give him a thumbs up and Veronica to smile back. They focused their attention on the stage when Kendall stepped up to introduce Big Night. As we sung I could see the girls dancin and smiling, Kimberly sent me a small shy smile that I just about picked up. As we went into the chrous the girls were jumping up and down to the beat, when I sang my solo I instantly locked eyes with Kimberly who blushed and carried on dancing.

Logan gave the intro to Famous which Carlos interrupted by mentioning;

"we would like to thank a certain special rushette who helped us get here without even knowing it!" KImberly took a small bow as the others patted her on the back with laughter in their eyes. During the song Logan nearly fell off the stage when Fiona had cheekily blown a kiss his way. their faces became shocked but laughed when he gained his stage swagger back, (yes I did feel my swagger levels drop!) we fell into our final positions and I held up my mic to my face as the guys took some water.

"well we're dedicating this song to some girls. They kept us on our toes earlier and we all decided to show them how we feel about them through this song! So it here it comes: Any Kind of Guy!" the crowd started to scream and cheer, all the girls excluding Kimberly looked confused about the song. While singing my solo I again locked eyes with Kimberly who was blushing madly. I smiled in her direction when Logan took over for her solo, Fiona was smiling adoringly when suddenly a large siren covered our voices and the sprinklers turned on and drenched everyone. We stood there trying to see the person who had set off the fire alarm, but it was hard to spot them out of the hundreds that were running towards the door searching for dryness. I felt someone tugging on my jacket and I turned my head slightly to see Kimberly standing next to me trying to pull me through to the dry of backstage, I saw visible goosebumps on her skin and quickly pulled her through and pushed a towle into her hands. Kendall made his way over with Veronica whose hair was in soppy wet strands around her face.

"you okay? your lips are blue! I told you to wear a jacket!" he said as he wrapped his recently dried arms around her to try and warm her up, I would happily help warm up her lips if needed! She shivered slightly then pushed Kendall off her and took off the dripping wet blue plaid shirt that belonged to Kendall. Surprisingly her shirt underneath wasn't all that wet. she walked to the clothes rack and pulled off a leather jacket a bit similar to mine, she wrapped it around herself, Logan and Carlos were golding towels around Fiona and Roxy who were creeping further and further in the arms of Logan and Carlos. How is it that the people who are noramally the worst with girls the best now?"

I went and sat down next to Kendall who had his eyes trained on Kimverly and Veronica,

"what's worng?" I asked

"worried about Kimberly." he answered

"Whatcha worried about? she looks fine and if its the whole blue lips thing the I -" I was cut off by Kendall,

"no, please no! I'm worried because she doesn't handle the cold very well." I gave him a quizical look,

"yet she lived in Minnesota?"

"what I mean is she doesn't handle the warm to cold changes! She gets really sick sometimes, last time it happened she fainted! I just don't want that to happen." I could see the emotion playing his eyes, you could definatly see the care he held for his twin sister.

"dude, she'll be fine, she has a trainee doctor living with her twin brother!" I looked over to Kimberly and Veronica, they were laughing and drawing hearts in the air that surrounded Roxy, Carlos, Logan and Fion, everytime one of them turned around they would just point to us and giggle girlishly. I waved slightly as if to mention we were there, Kimberly just smiled and continued to talk.

"she likes you you know? I've never seen her smile that much over a guy!" Kendall said starring at Veronica,

"Veronica likes you too, but doesn't know how to show it 'coz of bad relationships!" Kendall gave me a weird look, "Kim told me earlier!" He laughed

"of courseshe did! Be good to her otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you!" He gave me an evil loook and I let out a yelp and ran to Kim to hide behind her.

we were told to go home after the fire department had said that there was no real fire and they would try their hardest to find who ever did it. Kendall roped his arm around Veronicas waist and Carlos had Roxy leading him home, Fiona had Logans hand curved around her own. I turned my head back and saw Kimberly walking slowly on her own. I stopped and turned back to her, I waited for her to reach me, I held out my hand to stop her which she did.

"why so slow?" I questioned, she looked up with tired eyes that held no real emotionexcept this emptiness that I wouldn't expect to see,

"tired and cold." she managed out with a yawn.

"well, I'm going to give you a privallige, you can hop on my back. feel lucky I never let anyone that close to my hair!" she let out a tiny laugh and when I bent down she carefully climbed onto my back, she rested her head in the crook of my neck. I walked up to Kendall and Veronica with what felt like a feather on my back. They gave me looks of kindness and sweetness,

"You two look so cute together!" Veronica said happily.

"Thanks, so do you two!" I replied, Veronica looked down and stammered about not really wanting a realationship and how they were just friends, Kendalls face dropped with every word she had said, Kimberly murmmered from my neck, I moved so that she could talk freely.

"shut up V. you like Kennie!" she yawned

"Kimberly did you you sleep at all on the plane?" Kendall asked

"NO!" Roxy and Fiona shouted, by the sound of things Kimberly had kept those up on the plane over here.

"why?" Kendall asked but the only response he got was a small qiuet snore coming from Kimberly. "Okay, then!" Kendall laughed, Kimberly just let out a sigh from her slumber. I looked on a little further and saw Logan and Fiona waiting for us with plesant smiles, we reached them and suddenly Roxy and Carlos jumped out from a nearby bench which caused me to loose my grip on KImberly. She slipped down my back when I caught her again she let out a slight groan in her sleep.

"She slept through that how?" Carlos asked shocked,

"She's related to Kendall remember and he could sleep through the world ending!" Logan answered with a joking smile on his face, Kendall dropped his arm from Veronicas waist and sprinted towards Logan. It took Logan a second to process what was happening but it was a second too long and he was pushed down onto the sidewalk. We all burst out laughin and Kimberly shifted in her sleep against my back, her hand was now drapping over my shoulder lazily.

"not cool, dude!" Logan siad while brushing dirt off himself.

"sorry!" Kendall said still laughing, Fiona walked over to Logan and brushed some dirt out of his hair.

"who do youthink set off the fire alarm?" Veronica asked,

"I dunno but whoever did it must have a major grudge if they'd do something that can harm our carrer ." Logan said in his "smart" voice.

"yeah, maybe we can ask around, see if anyone saw something!" Fiona said with a smile

"how? there were tons of people there tonight!" I said confused,

"Kelly, would probably have a list of people with tickets!" Logan answered

"We could be like CSI!" Carlos shouted happily, he started to bounce up and down like a six year old would after a couple of seconds Roxy joined in.

"I'm out, my time is going to be spent planning this date! Also last time you tried to do something like that we ended up in a well!" I yelled, the girls awed and giggled at the same time, Carlos' face looked sad but then Roxy offered to help along with Fiona and Logan, I felt Kimberly shift yet again and we continued to walk back to the hotel. On our way we all just talked and joked about what we were interested in and what our hobbies were, Kendall was very interested in Roxy's drawings and asked to see them when we got back.

When I got back to the hotel, Roxy led me to Kimberly's room and I set her down on the bed and she just rolled over into a ball and sighed a little. Man, she was cute! I walked out of the room to see Logan sitting with Veronica talking, near them was Kendall who was looking at a sketchbook with awe. on the sofa was Roxy, Fiona amd Carlos who looked to be in a heated game of Go-Fish. I went to the breakfast bar and sat opposite Logan but next to Veronica. They both looked up and then went back to talking, about half an hour later we were all sitting on the sofa talking and playing Go-Fish, Kimberly walked out of her bedroom went straight to the fridge and pulled a Dr Pepper out, she then storlled over to the couch and plopped down in between Carlos and Logan, exactly opposite me, te order of the circle now went; Roxy, Carlos, Kimberly, Logan, Kendall, Me, Veronica and then finally Fiona. I looked down at my cards and saw I had three Jacks, it was Carlos' turn and he asked if I had any Jacks, I was about to say no when I was cut off by Kimberly;

"Don't lie! Hand them over!" she yelled before taking a sip of soda. I looked confused on how she knew I was about to lie. "I'm trained in changing facial expressions and knowing what people are meant to be portraying! And you kept everything but your eyes neutral!" she laughed as I groaned and passed the cards.

"I'm never playing poker with you then!" Logan said jokingly

"OH you do! She sucks! She actually has to show you her cards 'coz she doesn't understand!" Roxy said while laughing, Fiona joined in and Kendall just sat there and smirked, I laughed under my breath and the game continued.

we left the girls apartment at about eleven when Mike turned up begging KImberly to take him back so we escorted him away and left the poor guy to Kendall. After we had gotten back we all went to our rooms throwing a quick goodnight at Mama Knight who was on the phone, she looked pretty upset actually. I'll make sure I ask her tomorrow what was wrong! I fell alseep to Kendall muttering about Veronic and Kimberly.

I woke up to my phone ringing, the caller I.D. had said it was Kimberly so I picked up, I could hear cries and sobs through the phone,

"hey, hey, hey! What's wrong? C'mon calm down, it's going to be alright!" She continued to sob,

"how could you! I trusted you!" She screamed through the phone and then hung up, Kendall suddenly burst into the room with an evil look yeeling that I was out of the band for eatinf the last Gram cracker! I don't even like gram crackers.

"JAMES!" I heard as I as I jolted upwards, I saw Kimberly jumping on the end of my bed, I gave her a tired look. "having a bad dream?" She asked in a cheery tone,

"more like a weird dream!" she laughed "why are you here no offence?" she laughed and pushed my leg over a bit so she had a bit of room to sit down,

"Everyone was asleep upstairs, Logan was getting coffee or soemthing and let me in, Katie's out with friends Kendall sleeps like a rock and was impossible to wake up and Carlos is to sweet to wake up! So the only option was to wake you up!" she giggled while patting my leg. Everytime she touched me small tingles went up my leg from the exact spot she had patted my shin. I quickly pushed her hand away which caused the tingles to move from my leg to my hand.

"you chose to wake me up instead of your close personal friends!" I said tiredly

"I kept them up on the plane, I think it's only fair I give them a sleep in!" she said while moving off the edge of my bed to wonder round the room picking up things and looking at them with curious eyes. Her eyes were the same golden green as Kendalls but ice blue tints could be seen when she stood in the sliver of light that had made its way through the curtains. The light also enhanced the red in her hair,

"why didn't you hang out with Logan?" I asked while admiring the view of her in this close setting, she moved over to the shelves with some of our old hockey trophies and photos,

"because he said he was doing homework and was then going to watch a snail breeding documentry, plus when Fiona gets up he's probably going to hng out with her and I don't want to be part of their flirt fest!" she awed when she saw a picture of us as young little kids. "Cute! Too bad you guys had to grow up!" she laughed quietly.

"Hey! I'm still cute! In fact I'm gorgoeous! I'm the face!" I yelled while laughing she soon joined in with the laughter as she brushed her hand along the shelf. "so you came to me to relive your bordem? If I did decide to get up what would we do?" She stopped and looked towards the window, her eyes began to glaze over as she went into deep thought.

"How about... we finish that tour of L.A. ? But we can't drive we have to walk! It's fun, something to do and I really want a hot dog!" I laughed at her reasons for the trip and nodded my head. I wandered over to my draws and pulled out the clothes I would wear for today,

"wait in here for just a sec!" I called back to Kimberly as I walked into the bathroom. I passed Kendall as he let out a sigh and moved in his bed. when I got into the bathroom I changed into my jeans and pulled off my shirt and looked at the shirt I had in my hand, I gave it a look over and decided it would not go with the Jeans I was wearing. I walked out of the bathroom and looked up to see Kimberly who gave me a quick once over before relising I was only in my jeans, she let out a yelp and quickly covered her eyes.

"sorry! sorry! I should of left the room, sorry!" she continued to yelp, my cheeks began to flush red, she moved part of her hand away from her eyes but once she caught my eye she quickly moved it back, I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck streching slightly.

"It's okay, I should of warned you! It's not your fault!" Kendall groaned from the bed next to me.

"who are you talking to?" he murmered, his eyes were just small slits but soon widened when he rolled over to see Kimberly on the bed with her eyes covered and then looked towards me. "what the hell is going on!" he yelled suddenly wide awake

"It's not what it looks like! I was bored, Logan let me in and you wouldn't wake up, James did, now he's getting dressed so we can go out but he walked out without a shirt without telling me! so that leaves us in this current state!" she said with her hands still over her eyes, I nodded my head along with her story which had calmed Kendall down quite a bit but he sent me a glare that could freeze over hell,

"SHIRT! JAMES! NOW!" he suddenly yelled and then flopped back down onto his bed and put a pillow over his head, I grabbed a better looking shirt from my draw and pulled it over my head,

"you can open your eyes now!" I said to Kimberly with an awkward smile.

"So wher you wanna go first?" I asked as we walked down the streets of L.A. the sun was high in the sky and the already tanned KImberly was soaking it up. She was wearing a dark blue vest top with a white waist coat hanging loose with grey short shorts. She had her hair in a low ponytail with her layers hanging out. she jumped in front of me facing towards me while walking backwards,

"I don't know! we're in Hollywood! What can't we do!" she laughed

"we could grab something to eat, hit some shops-"

"we could go celebrity spotting!" she giggled

"yeah, I guess we could!" I luaghed along with her

"hang on! I think I've found one!" she joked pointing to me, I laughed and posed cheesily as she took out her camera and snapped a shot of me. "okay, jokes over, lets go and do what you suggested! so, lead the way!"

we grabbed some hot dogs, had a small ketchup fight and then moved onto some clothe shops, we were just wandering around when I spotted a sign saying new Cuda Clothing line! I dragged Kimberly towards it and she patiently waited for about and hour and a half until I apprently got a little to excited over the clothes and she pulled me out of the shop. we found a musical instrument store. Kimberly ran straight to the acoustic guitars, she plucked one off the shelf and began to play a familiar tune, I laughed and went towards the violins,out of the corner of my eye I could see Kimberly giving me a questioning look, the look soon went away when she heard me play extremly badly . she laughed then moved over to the piano where she sat and lightly pressed the keys in no real order or tune,

"You play?" I asked

"Nope! You?" I nodded then sat next to her on the stool. I placed my hands on top of hersshe looked towards me but I motioned my head to our hands.

"Just follow my lead, Okay?" she nodded and I guided her hands along the keys pushing her fingers down onto the keys lightly, afterwards I loosened my grip on her hands and let her play it back by herself when she made errors I would place my hands back on top of hers and show her the ocrrect way, we were soon kicked out of the shop by the owner who said that if we weren't going to buy anything then we'd have to leave.

we were walking down the street when Kimberly said;

"you wanna know whats weird?"

"what? that a musican got kicked out of a music shop? then if it is it's not that weird!" She laughed but shook her head,

"no the fact that we've been walking around for a while and we haven't seen a single papparazzi! we're in L.A.! Isn't this place meant to be crawling with them!" it seems as if she had spoken too soon since as we turned a corner we bumped into a lot of people with lots of cameras, one recognised me and alerted the others around them, Kimberly and I got worried looks on our faces as we turned and ran as quickly as we could. Some of them caught up with us and kept asking who Kimberly was and if we were dating, we just ignored them and kept on running.

We had soon lost them a little before the beach where we were now sitting, I was standing at the edge of the water and KImberly was by an Ice cream truck, getting us some drinks, today had been amazing, part of me was hoping that Kimberly didn't enjoy it so that it would be easy to top for our date tomorrow but the other part of me, the majority part wanted her to have liked today so that it told me that she did enjoy spending time with me and that it wasn't just an act.

"here's your water!" Kimberly said cmoing up behind me

"thanks, sorry 'bout the whole running thing!" I said apologetically,

"don't worry about it, I got to see more of L.A.! maybe a bit quicker than first anticipated, but hey! it was fun, since I got to spend time with you!" she blushed and the end, I wrapped my arm around her and brought her close to me,

"So, a run down of the day. You drag me out of a clothes shop, We get kicked out of a music shop and we get chased by people with cameras!" She laughed loudly and took a sip of her water.

"So it makes me wonder whats going to happen on our date tomorrow," she whispered the end,

"Oh, good you remembered! I was a little worried you'd bail on me after today!" she laughed and gae me a small shove,

"oh, you're gonna get it now Knight!" I yelled, she tried to run away but my arm wrapped around her waist caught her and in one fluid motion she was in my arms bridal style,

"you dare drop me Diamond and you're dead!" I just laughed as she tried to break free,

"hmm... Lets see you try and kill me, you're pint size!" she just looked at me evily and I laughed and walked into the ocean and began to lower Kimberly down,

"my brother isn't so pint size!" She yelled trying to grip my neck so that she wouldn't fall into the water,

"He is compared to me! Plus he wouldn't hurt me, We're best buds!" she laughed and continued to grip my neck,

"everyone is pint size to you aren't they! Please put me down James!" she paused and I gave her a look, "Please put me down on dry land!" I grinned and loosened my grip even further, she let out a yelp, I let go of her completly and she slipped down out of my grip and she nearly hit the water but I caught her again,

"see, lightening quick reflexes!" I joked as we walked back to the main part of the beach, as we were walking towards the beach I spotted four people walking on the side walk up at the top of the beach, two were female and the others were male, they were all in black suits and had sun glasses on, they looked like a crime scene invetigation team!

"hey, isn't that Fiona and Roxy!" Kimberly said while squinting still in my arms, I dropped her when we reached the sand,

"yeah, I think so. But I think the guys are Logan and Carlos!" Kimberly laughed and nodded her head,

"they did say that they were going to be like a CSI team to try and find out who pulled the fire alarm!" she giggled when she saw confusion spread across my face at her words,

"Just because I was asleep didn't mean I couldn't hear you! You're not the brightest bulb in the box are you?" I lsughed slightly,

"I may not be the brightest but I am the prettiest!" she laughed and ran up to the four on the sidewalk, I strolled lazily behind thinking about what to do on our date tomorrow, It was between a walk in palm woods park and having a dinner under the stars or going bowling then coming down to the beach again but this time for dinner, Either way I'm going to get someone to play a bit of music during the dinner part of the date just to increase the romance!

I caught up to Logan, Carlos, Roxy, Fiona and Kimberly who were in the midst of a heated conversation,

"so wait you're telling me the guy who did all that stuff got his assitant to dull the fire alarm? Why though?" Kimberly said attitue evident in her voice,

"Because he's evil and he hates us!" Carlos yellled

"Carlos is right, which is a very rare thing!" Logan continued for Carlos

"Wait who pulled the fire alarm?" I asked

"Well, we did some asking around and they all gave a similar description, a women with dirty blonde curled hair! It didn't ring any bells in Logan and Carlos heads," Fiona started

"But when we got to a couple of people who had been the first to get out when the alarm went, they said the girl got into a white limo which a Medium height guy with dark short curly hair was standing by, we asked for a deeper description and it soon got bells ringing in Logans head Carlos soon then followed!" Roxy finished, Logan and Carlos gave me looks waiting for me to catch on to the description. I caught on a few minutes later,

"Oh! You're joking! Do they not learn!" I shouted , the guys nodded and the girls jsut shook their heads in annoyance. "has anyone told Kendall yet? Or Gustavo?" I asked, they told me they had phoned Kendall and Kelly.

We got back into the apartment at about six, we had gotten some food with the girls and had met up with Kendall who hadn't seen Veronica at all that day, this got the girls worried and they tried to hurry us up back to the hotel, we all got pretty confused by it bu not wanting to get the girls upset we obliged quickly, as soon as we had gotten to Palm Woods Park the girls had ran staright to the hotel leaving us standing there like lemons! Roxy came running back a second later saying that they had all said thanks and that we'd see them tomorrow. We were all worried about them after this since it didn't seem like the type of thing to do. Our worries worsened when we heard crying coming from the apartment directly above us which was the girls apartment,

"we've got to go up there!" Carlos shouted,

"we can't though! we have to wait for them to come and say that they want our help!" Logan shouted back

"But dude what if they're hurt!" I shouted,

"Guys! Shut it! If they're hurt then they'd have phoned down or someone would have been told, we've got to wait until they say they want us to go and see whats wrong so we don't seem clingy!" Kendall calmed us down with his leader talk, but the thing that all hauntedus was what if they weren't okay. Later on we got a phone from Fiona saying that they were sorry for any noise that had been heard earlier, they were just having a bit of a fight over what they were going to do on the slumber party, Logan put in that they had heard crying and she just answered saying that Roxy had gotten a bit homesick. Before she hung up she said that they wouldn't really be up for going out tomorrow except KImberly who was only going out for our date.

**VERONICA POV **

It was when everyone was out that I had made my way to the bathroom, I rolled up my sleeves and the hem of my shirt, I could see the bruises and scars along them, they sat there taunting me, telling me that it had been all my fault, I looked around the bathroom trying to find the one thing that could help with this pain, I knew the girls would have found it when I had unpacked so they would have hiddeen it from me, Normally they left this type of stuff to Kimberly and Kimberly being herself wasn't the greatest at hiding things, I opened one of the cupboards and saw the light bounce off soemthing shiny and silver, I went to grab it when I heard a knock on the door, I quickly shut the doors to the cupboard and ran to the door to see who it was, It turned out to be Kendall, I yelled through the door that I wasn't feeling very well and wasn't in the mood to hang out. He left after asking me if I'd be fine by myself, I said I'd be fine which caused his departure. I felt bad that I was hurting him by blowing him off, but he may of lived with the queen of fake drama but I'm the queen of real drama! My drama isn't fun to be around! I walked back into the bathroom and found the shiny, silver object that I had been looking for earlier, I stood facing the mirror with the razor in my hand, I lifted it into the air and twisted it slightly, another thing that was taunting me, I slid down the bathroom door my body facing the opposite wall. The lonliness I felt at this point was driving me mad, normally I had someone bursting in just before the first cut telling me they were there for me, but this, this just proved they weren't! Fiona was now out with Logan! Roxy was with Carlos! And Kimberly was either occupied with James, Kendall or Katie!

I brought the razor to my wrist twisting it so that it was at an angle where it would cut straight through, I traced the line and saw small trickles of blood coming from the tiny scratch I had made, with each droplet of Blood I felt slide down my skin I felt a bit of the pain, the fear and the lonliness fade away, I made a full cut and the wound opened up completly, blood dripping slowly and steadily down my arm, the fear and saddness left but as the wound started to clot I felt the sorrow come back so I continued to cut.

I was on what felt like my 1,000th cut when I heard bangs and screams against the door, I felt like I was in a dream state, I was dizzy and woozy, I shifted my body away from the door so that the people who were shrieking could get in, I don't know why I let them in, I was okay being alone! I looked up lazily and saw Kimberly, Fiona and Roxy with worried looks on their faces. Roxy looked like she was about to break down crying with saddness, a few tears slipped passed her eyes, Fiona had fear and sadness written across her face, Kimberly whose eyes were now glazed over had Sadness, fear and dissapointment shown across her face, the disspaointment was not for me though, I knew that I knew it was for herself. she was disspointed in herself that she hadn't been able to stop me! they pulled me up and out of the bathroom into the living where they laid me down on the couch, My lids started to drop, I felt myself loosing conciouness, I was kept awake By Roxy constantly shaking me telling me not to fall asleep, soon I felt warm water being poured on to my cuts, I felt the sting as antiseptic was lathered heavily on to the wounds. I could hear the cries coming from the people near me. I could feel my lids drop but this time I wasn't stopped, they just let me be.

I woke up to Fiona shouting at Kimberly about her going on her date, Roxy was telling that they'd be fine looking after me, Kimberly started to ramble about that she didn't want to leave me and that she'd feel like a bad friend, Fiona cut her monolouge short but phoning someone and telling them that we wouldn't be hanging out tomorrow excpet Kimberly who would be going on her date. They saw I was awake and came to hug me whispering things that they were there for me and it would be okay, even though half the time I felt like I was alone, times like these told me that I wasn't alone and that I had great friends, we all slept in the living room that night, talking like nothing had happened, just the way I like it. It felt like we were back in Australia and were having our annual sleepover.

**JAMES POV **

The night had flown by and it was the day of my date with Kimberly, I was nervous for tonight, I had everything planned down to the last T but I couldn't help but think that someone was going to make this the worst date ever! No! I've got to hink positive! It's going to be the best date ever! I was going to take her bowling at the start of the date just to get us talking and stuff like that, then I was taking her down to one of my favourite beaches where we were going to have a picnic I had gotten Mama Knight to prepare, I had also arranged for Guitar dude to come and play while we were eating! I was trying to decide what to wear for the date, I know I had about five hours to get ready but I needed this to be a perfect first date! I was planning on wearing either my lucky white V-neck with my black waistcoat and my black jeans or my dark green t-shirt with my black button up over the top again with my black jeans. There was also a graphic t-shirt with my leather Jacket. I decided for the leather jacket outfit since I could give my jacket to her if she needed one.

I walked out of my room and into the living room where Katie and Mama Knight were sitting on the couch watching TV,

"sup, Katie, sup, Mrs. Knight!" I called as I sat down next to them,

"nothing much, just watching New Town High! Jo may have been an annyoing girl but she has a good show!" Mrs. Knight laughed at what Katie had said and turned her attention to me,

"what time are you going out again James?" she asked this caught Katies attention

"wait you're going out? With who?"

"yes, I'm going out and its with Kimberly, I'm going out at about five!" Katie got even more curious and began to question me further,

"Is it a date? Where are you taking her? Is she going to like it? what are you wearing? what is she meant to wear? Is it a casual thing or a formal thing?"

"I think someone still has a crush on me!" I yelled

"ew! NO! you're dating my sister!" she yelled and pushed me off the sofa.

During the day I went to the Ice rink with the guys and we just played a bit of hockey to pass the time, we talked between shots and the main thing we seemed to be talking about was the girls and their behaviour yesterday. Carlos suggesting was that they felt sick but Kendall said it was highly unlikely that the were all sick at the same time. Logan said it could be their "time of the month" we just blushed and ignored his input. I suggested that maybe yesterday was a significant day to them, you know they got into a huge fight a year ago on that day, or something like that but again we brushed it off like it was impossible.

We left the rink about half three since I had already prepped my hair so that it only needed to be combed through and sprayed when I got home, but I still needed to get changed, we walked out into the parking lot and went to the car, Logan had recently passed his test so we didn't need an adult with us anymore, we all got int the car but when Logan tried to start the car up nothing happened. He tried numerous times and the same thing happened,

"why isn't the car starting up?" Kendll asked

"I don't know!" Logan asnwered panic evident in his voice

"well what do you think is wrong?" I yelled

"dead battery?" Logan guessed

"can we at least try and fix it!" I begged

"let me try!" Carlos said enthusicatically

"NO!" we all yelled

"why?" he said sadly

"because we like this car and we don't want it broken more than it already is!" Kendall said soothingly, Carlos just nodded sadly.

"this car has ro be fixed now! I need to be getting ready for my date!" I yelled

"Look, you catch a taxi with Kendall back to the apartment while Carlos and I wait for some help!" Logan said level headedly

"okay, Kendall lets go!" I yelled and stormed out of the car with Kendall trailing behind,

When we got home I ran straight into my room and grabbed my clothes, and pulled them on in the bathroom, I quickly re did my hair which had been flattened by the hockey helmet I had been wearing, I walked out of the room and did a quick swagger twirl, I heard snigger coming from behind me,

"what?" I asked seriously, Kendall just continued to snigger,

"dude, theres a hole in your jeans!" He burst out laughing

"you're joking!" I quickly ran to the mirror and turned so that I could see my butt in the mirror and sure enough there was a hole, a very large hole! "greta now I'm going to have to change my outfit!" I yelled unahppily, I pulled on my dark green t-shirt and black button up with my other black jeans, while doing this I messed up my hair so I had to re do this again, I picked up my leather Jacket just incase Kimberly got cold. I looked at the clock and saw it was now four thrity and I still had to find my sneakers and wallet.I ran around the whole apartment looking for them when I finally gave up and asked a luaghing Kendall where they were,

"I don't know but you can borrow as much as you need for tonight as long as you pay me back! also don't you have two pairs of every shoe just in case something like this happens?" I noddded happily remembering my sytem and jumped into my closet and grabbed my sneakers and quickly put them on, I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly five past five, I was late! I ran to Kendall who had his wallet open and ready I just snatched the whole wallet and ran out of the apartment,

"hey! not cool! I was going to order pizza!" he called after me but I was sprinting up to Kimberly's apartment. I knocked on the door loudly and Fiona opened the door just a little bit she then looked back ehind her and yelled,

"Kim, your toy boys here! too late to drop out now!" wait she was thinking of cancelling? Not cool! Kimberly walked out in grey skinny jeans with a pinky red tank top with a black jacket thing that had no sleeves, it seemed that I was right in bringing my jacket, this date would go perfectly!

"sorry, I'm late! The car wouldn't get us home from the ice rink and then some weird stuff happened up in the apartment but all you need to know is that you look amazing!" she blushed and quickly said bye to the girls and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"where to first Mr. Diamond?" She asked

"hmmm... how good are you at bowling?" she giggled a little and blushed as I wrapped my arm around her waist drawing her closer, we walked through the lobby and passed Jo and Camille, Jo sent us an evil look while Camille gave us a warm smile and a wave, we passed the Jenifers who just applied more lip gloss, then we finally passed a guy reading a newspaper which was way too close to his face! we walked out of the lobby and I hailed a taxi.

**UNKNOWN POV **

Lover boy thinks he can get a perfect date with Kimberly? Not if I have anything to do with it! his perfect date is about to be ruined more than it already has! He thinks Kimberly is just going to let it slid that he was alte then he better think again! Plus if she finds out that he's had to borrow money for this date she's not going to be very happy since her date motto is "if you personally don't have the money to go out then stay in!" Lover boy this is what you get when you mess with me!

**JAMES POV **

We were now at the bowling alley waiting in the que for our shoes, when we got to the front of the line we were told the rules of the place and then asked for our shoe size, a few seconds later we were givven our bowling shoes,

"okay, so I can kick some serious butt when it comes to bowling so don't worry if I beat you, but I will try and go easy on you!" she laughed and gave me a slight shove,

"Bring it!" she yelled running to our lane, when we had sorted out our names on the computer I went to pick up the only Pink ball to give it to Kimberly but she just swatted my hands away and picked up the red one,

"hey, I wanted the red one!" I joked she just shrugged jokingly and went to swing the ball, lets just say we got thrown out of there pretty quick for being a danger to the other customers. Kimberly kept her head down most of the time after we left, I pulled her into a hug,

"hey, I think it's cute how you're pretty un-coordinated!" she let out a small laugh,

"I'm not normally un-coordinated though! I'm just nervous!" she blushed, I must admit she was so cute all nervous and shy,

"theres no need to be! I'm a little nerovous as well, but I know I don't have to be 'coz are easy to talk to and are extremly cute and funny!" I said sweetly she blushed even more and curled herself into my chest even more.

"okay how about we go down to somewhere thats pretty special to me, while we're there we're going to get some food how does that sound?" she pulled away from my chest,

"it sounds fabulous! as long as there is some kind of beverage and you're there it sound great!" I laughed

"what kind of beverage were you thinking of?"

"well, the wet kind is normally good!" we luaghed and I hailed another cab to take us down to the beach. Whenwe arrived at the beach I went to pay the cab driver but I was a few dollars short,

"damnit Kendall!" I muttered under my breath

"whats wrong?" Kimberly asked,

"Kendall doesn't have enough money for the taxi!" I said annoyed,

"oh, okay! wait, what do you mean Kendall?" she asked with a slightly angered face,

"well, I couldn't find my wallet Kendall offered to lend me some money as long as I pay him back, no biggie!" I answered her face calmed but I could still see the annoyance in her eyes,

"you should of just phoned and told me,we could of watched a movie or something in the apartment!" she then pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket I was about to reject it but she gave me a ointed look so I took it and gave it to the driver who then zoomed off. We walked down to the beach in silence unti lI broke it by aplogising about the whole money situation, Kimberly forgave me eventually.

"okay so our food should be coming any minute now!" that was my cue for guitar to come in carrying th picnic basket and his guitar, I waited a moment and nothing happened, "I said the food should be coming any minute now!" I repeated it again louder this time in case he hadn't heard me,

"I heard you the first time, but erm.. did you hire a waiter or something to bring the food out?" Kimberly asked with a sweet smile on her face,

"yeah sort of but he seems to have missed his cue! one second!" she just smiled and nodded, I walked out of hearing distance of Kimberly and pulled my phone out to call Guitar Dude,

"sup!" I heard his chilled voice though he reciever

"not, sup! where the hell are you?"

"James? dude you called me earlier to tell me it was cancelled!" he answered back

"no I did not! this is the first time I've called you today!"

"then who was the dude who sounded just like you earlier and said his name was James!"

"I don't know! But don't worry now!" I hung up the phone and walked over to Kimberly who was now relaxing and watching the sun slowly creep down past the horizon,

"you know we could just sit and tlk?" she suddenly said,

"you heard the phone call?" I guessed

"yup, it was sweet of you to try and make this a big thing but maybe we should just chill," she looked over her shoulder straight to me with soft eyes that sent chills down my spine, the green was so pure and lear at this time in her eyes, I nodded and moved towards and sat next to her, we sat and watched the sun move across the horizon for a couple of hours, we then played a little bit by the water at about nine o clock we started to make our way back, I walked her to her apartment door, she knocked since she had forgotten her key and waited for a response,

"thanks for a great night!" she said happily,

"no problem, it was fun even though we had a few glitches, but it turned out to be better than I expected!" she smiled happily and as movement from the otherside of the door could be heard I leaned in for a kiss and was met part of the way by Kimberly's lips!


	10. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 7

**hey guys! thanks for your amazing feedback, if it's review alerts or favourites thank you soo much! **

**okay so in the last chapter I left a few things for you guys to work out and I really wanna know who you think is the unknown POV and who set off the fire alarm! =] **

**hey so I just wanted to also say go read two minds read better than one by StephanieSalvatore97! shes a close friend of mine and her story is amazing! =] **

**PEACE LOVE AND BTR!**

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**CHAPTER 7 BIG TIME G.N.O. (GIRLS NIGHT OUT) **

**ROXY POV **

After we had helped Veronica we were all pretty bummed since we thought she had stopped, I knew she had brought the razor with her but I remember Kimberly had hid it, obviously she didn't hide it very well, but it isn't KImberly's fault, it's no ones fault well maybe it is the fault of who ever got Veronica to start doing this to herself. Yeah it is their fault! I don't even know who got V to start doing that but if I ever find out then they're going to get the full throttle of me! But back to my main point after we had stopped V from practically killing herself, we cleaned her up and bandaged her cuts, while we left her to sleep we talked about what we were going to do, we said we wouldn't get distracted by the guys for the next few days so that we could make sure that V was okay**,** Kimberly then said she would cance her date with James so that she could be here with us and Veronica, we told her that we couldn't let her do that but she still tried to fight us. we wouldn't let her cancel, she needed this to try and get over Mike she may act like she's over him but she's not. James is a good way to get over Mike, not the rebound guy since they are a match made in heaven, they're both singers even though Kim doesn't like to admit it, apprently they both play instruments! See match!

But also Fiona needs to get out and go on a date with Logan, they keep acting like no one can tell they like each other but it is so obvious, even for me! I also think that they have already gone out on a date, but for some reason the always ready to speak her mind Fiona doesn't want to say anything.

While Kimberly was out on her date Logan came up to the apartment and asked if Fiona could talk, she was about to say no when both me and Veronica pushed her through the door, after she left we pressed our ears to the door to over hear what they were talking about,

"um... hey... so I know you said you didn't want to hang out today but there's something I really wanna ask you, but... um... if you don't want to then you know... thats fine!" Logan stuttered out, I snickered a little at his nervousness,

"okay, whatcha wanna ask me?" Fiona said with what would probably be a lovesick smile,

"well, would you maybe, want to go out somewhere with someone... no I mean me!" he again stuttered out

"I would love to, but can I call you to when would be a good time?"

"of course, you know my number, so you know swing me a line!" he attempted to sound cool,

"don't try and be cool, it doesn't suit you!" Fiona laughed, Logan mumbled out a Okay and walked away, Fiona then banged on the door to get us to open it. This is what led to our ice cream session talking about boys.

"So you and Logan hey?" Veronica aske jokingly

"you and Kendall hey?" I asked in the same tone she had used,

"you and Carlos hey?" Fiona joked, we all began to giggle, I took a poon full from the choclate fudge Ice cream we had shared between us.

"So what do you think Kimberly is up to on her first date with the fabulous James Diamond?" Fiona asked in a talk show host voice,

"Well, If I'm correct and I'm just taking a shot here I think they're going bowling! But I'm going to have to ask the audience!" I continued in a talk show contestant voice,

"okay, audience what do you think is happening on the date?" Fiona carried on in her talk show host voice,

"well, If I know Kimberly she wuld have gotten nervous while playing bowling and thrown a ball at someones head, so they then left for the beach! But I could be wrong since I haven't spoken to James since the night of the concert!" Veronica took a breath then suddenly gasped, "Did you find out who pulled the fire alarm?"

"yeah, it was a girl who works for a dude who hates the guys!" we then told her the full story and described the guy and girl.

About an hour we heard a bang on the door and we raced to the door to look through the peephole, Kimberly and James talking closely to each other, Kim turned to to the door waiting we turned to each other silently sayin that we wouldn't open it till they kissed, James began to lean in at the same time Kim had done we started to slowly unlock the door as their lips touched and James wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her further into the kiss, Kimberly happily obliged and curled her arms around his neck, they probably would have been making out fully if we hadn't opened the door and all coughed loudly, they jumped apart and James looked down with a small red tinit to his cheeks and pink lip gloss acroos his lips, Kimberly's cheeks were tomatoe red she waved a little to James and walked into the aprtment then dropped down on to the couch were we soon joined her.

**UNKNOWN POV **

Damnit! Lover boy made a move that actually worked! How did he get her to calm down after the whole being late, no food and I borrowed your borthers money thing! Seriously if that had me she would have kicked my butt to timbuk two! I met this guy has something over her, I bet he's blackmailing her! But either way it doesn't really matter as long as I end up with her, now that I know who her brother is and I know she wasn't lieing about it, I need her to come to me so that I can use her connctions to get me up and running in tinsle town! But my plan seems to have been dissruppted by Lover boy who can't seem to work out how to move his legs!

**KIMBERLY POV **

I flopped down on to the couch when I was let into my apartment enjoying the few seconds of peace I had before I would be bombarded with questions, I was still trying to wrap my head around the kiss I mean I really like James but I feel like we're moving to fast! I mean first date and then we kiss, thats too fast in my books! But the kiss was amazing! I swear I felt fireworks going off, my lips were still tingling from where his had been, his minty breath against my lips drove me insane, I couldn't get the thought of it out of my head! I needed to clear my head so that I could make a descision over whether I am going to fast with James.

The girls came up to me and sat down next to me, showing excited looks on their faces, I just smiled and noded slightly to say that it was a good date, they picked this up but still tried to pry more out of me.

"well, he was late which annoyed me but he was sweet when I threw a bowling ball at someon, then I found out he had borrowed money for the date which annoyed me but then he got all worried that the food wasn't coming, it was so cute! But the kiss has got me thinking I'm moving too fats, what if it turns out to be a Mike relationship all over again!" they squealed a little at the start and awed in places but at the end they just sat there with thoughtful looks on their faces,

"well, it seems like you need to clear your head up!" Fiona said

"yeah, but I don't know how! all I can think about is James! His lips, his fae, his hair, his eyes, his laugh, his smile, his ABS!" They laughed at my last point then Veronica got her idea face, she pushed some hair behind her ear,

"hey, theres only one way to clear s girls mind after a date!" I looked at her suspciously, Fiona had a confused look on her face, Roxy soon caught on to what Veronica was saying and started to jump up and down!

"YES! We need to do that! I need new material to draw from and taking photos on this would be perfect!" I caught on at the same time Fiona did. Fiona started to bounce up and down with Roxy but I stared at Veronica,

"G.N.O ? Seriously? Are you up for it?" I asked worriedly

"yes! I'll just wear my long arm warmers! I'm going to have to leave the apartment soon and what better motivation than my friend needing a night out!" I just nodded and began to bounce up and down with Roxy and Fiona, Veronica soon joined in but stopped when she remembered something,

"wait, where are we going to go?" she asked, we used to always go to a karoke bar back in Austraila but I wasn't sure if there was anything like that around here.

" I can call Kendall and see if there's anything like that around here!" hey all cheered and I quickly dialled his number on my mobile,

"hello!" I familiar voice called through the phone,

"Logan? why are you answering Kendall's phone?"

"coz Kendall was too lazy to come and answer his own phone, his ringtone was annoying me!" He replied and I laughed

"okay, well we were wondering if there was like a karoke place round here by any chance?"

"why, I thought you guys weren't going out today?" He asked louder than necessary,

"we weren't but we thought we all needed a girls night out!"

"OH! so the place you're thinking of going is Karedookie! they do competitions there as well every night!" he again said loudly,

"why are you shouting? I can hear you perfectly fine!" I shouted back,

"sorry, I thought I had you know... Bad connection! Bye!" he then ended the call,

"Fi your boyfriend is weird!" I simply said as I walked into my room to change into what I call a G.N.O outfit,

"he's not my boyfriend though we are going on a date soon!" I laughed and came out in the smae jeans buut a black sparkle top on instead. I re- did my makeup and told the girls I was ready when they were, they quickly ran into their rooms, after about thrity mintues later they walked out of their rooms touching up on make up and stuff,

"do you know where this place is?" Roxy asked, I looked at her and whipped a piece of paper off the breakfast bar,

"turn by turn directions!" I clapped happily they laughed, gave them a quick once over, Veronica was wearing one of her plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled down covering her new scars, she had a white shirt underneath and black short shorts on with snealers on her feet. Roxy was wearing a black tank top with a grey military jacket along with her dark blue ripped jeans with some heels. Finally Fiona had black skinny jeans on with dark blue halter top similar to one I owned but without the chains at the top, she then had a black leather jacket to end the outfit, we all had our hair down except Roxy who had clipped back the front of hair.

"are we ready?" Veronica sked cheerily

"definatly!" Roxy answered

"c'mon Mustang let's get on our way!" I laughed at Fiona's nickname for me, it came from my love for my car. we ran down the hall adn down the stairs laughing and screaming, we passed the guys apartment and I caught a glimpse of them popping their heads out, I think I may have whacked Kendall as I passed them. we ran into the parking lot and found Mike leaning against my car, I stormed right up to him and pushed him off the hood,

"aw, c'mon babe don't be like that! Am I interruppting girls night out? Sorry but babe I need you! I made a mistake! C'mon take me back!" he then tried to lean forward and kiss me but I quickly dodged,

"what the hell! We broke up! I t may of been a mistake on your behalf but it was one of the best things that has happened to me! And don't you dare think that I didn't know you were the one trying to ruin my date James!" his face turned to one of anger,

"Babe that guy is a dweeb! He can't even sing!" I just hit him

"I don't care about that! I like him now leave me alone!" I yelled getting in the car reversing over what I hoped was his foot,

"hey! You nearly ran over my foot!" He yelped

"aw! I missed? sucks!" I reversed and let the others to get in the car then dorve off leaving an annoyed Mike.

"you know he only wants you back 'coz of Kendall right?" Fiona said from the passenger seat,

"yup! Thats why I'm ignoring him and possibly trying to kill him!" they laughed and we continued you down to the karoke bar, Roxy at first was giving directions but when we ended up back at the Palm woods the map was handed over to Veronica who got us there in only a few minutes.

"okay, so are we going to preform?" Roxy asked,I smiled and turned to the others,

"well ,I'm up for it if you guys are!" Veronica said happily, this was a shock to us since she never wanted to sing in front of a crowd!

"then sure! Kimberly?" I ndded happily and walked into the Karoke bar, the place was crwaling with people and the girls on stage were amazing! the guys though on the floor near the stage were trying to grab and touch them which worried me a little bit,

"we are so not in Perth anymore!" They just noded as shocked as I was, the dance floor had all loads of multi coloured strobe lights and other cool things like that, there was a giant flat screen which showed what was happening on the stage, we walked up to where the DJ was,

"hey, where do we sign up for singing?" I asked, he gave me a weird look that was kind of creepy,

"right here 'lil darlin! whatcha wanna sing?" he asked with a creppy smile that made me want to run and grab Kendall's hockey stick to protect me,

"I'll sing what the hell by Avril Lavgine!" Veronica said bravely, this was a new side to her, she wasn't normally like this, Roxy and Fiona were muttering between themselves I was a little scared that they were planning on forcing me up on stage by myslef!

"we'll sing Give it up!" they laughed together, I gasped now I had to sing by myself and they knew I hated by I wouldn't be able to back out just because I would lose my dignity,

"I guess I'll sing... do you have freak the freak out?" I asked nervously

"freak the freak out? thats a pretty big tune yu think you can handle it?" the guy asked the girls nodded for me, "okay then sure so you guys are up next with blondie first so if you wanna wait by the stage till I call you up!" We nodded and moved away. As we were waiting by the stage I felt someone bump into me,

"hey! look where you're going!" I shouted, I looked up at who bumped into me and saw blonde hair and eyes exactly like mine, "Kendall?" he looked at me with slight anger and surprise,

"Kimberly! what are you doing here? you do know that this place can be pretty dangerous when you're on you're own don't you?" he shouted,

"I'm not on my own though! Plus Logan suggested this place!" I shouted back this put him at mental block

"but you guys said you weren't going to go out!" Carlos butted in

"we changed our minds!" Roxy answered back

"why didn't you invite us?" Logan asked a little sad,

"coz it was meant to be a girls night out!" Fiona said but she gave Logan warm smile in attempts to cheer him up, lets just say it worked since he dropped the subject, the guys nodded understandingly except James who didn't really do much. there was suddenly a thump through the speakers which caught all our attentions,

"okay so now we have a group of girls we wanted to sing for you lot! first up out of them is Blondie.. I mean Veronica singing What the hell! So lets give them a round of appluase!" the crowd began to clap a little unheartedly, but some of the guys in the crowd began to whoopand cheer loudly when they saw Veronica walk on stage, the music began to play when V grabbed the mic,

You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala 

When Veronica finished the crowd cheered loudly she walked off stage and High fived us as we went to meet her,

"you killed it!" I cheered she smiled and gave me a hug, I turned to looke over my shoulder to see Kendall gobsmacked, "you didn't know she could sing did you?" James and Carlos at Kendall's reaction, Logan occupied himself by talking to Fiona who was not really talking much back since she wa warming up her vocalsalong with Roxy,

"okay! so we've got Roxy and Fiona coming up next singing Give it up! so please Give it up!" the MC joked over the mic, Fiona and Roxy high fived each other and sturtted towards the MC to grab the mics, the music bega to play,

Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind  
oh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Let me shape you  
Let's get it started

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yes you are my baby  
and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah! 

As they reached their final positions the crowd went wild, Carlos and Logan's mouth dropped to the floor in shock the girls ran towards Carlos and Logan and jumped into their arms, James and I both started laughing, Veronica and Kendall had left to go get us drinks and some food, apprently this place did buffalo nuggets! the MC beggan to calm down the crowd,

"so finally we have 'Lil miss Kimberly singing Freak the freak out!" the crowd cheered loudly and James looked shocked," you're going to sing?" he asked shocked, I nodded and jumped on to the stage grabbing the mic waiting for the music to start, When it did I just swayed my hips thinking about what the song meant to me, as it came up to my cue, I put all the anger from my relationship with Mike into the song, I could see James smiling face which caused me to smile back, my energy levels were extremly high and I jumped from the stage onto a table that the two girls who had been singing when we arrived were sitting at, they jumped back and gasped, I began to jump up and down then jumped back to the stage pulling James and Logan up and they did some backflips across the stage which was awesoume! I looked towards the door and saw Mike standing in the doorway Kissing a random girl, this was typical! he tries to get me back and ends up kissing another girl, soo cliche! the song began to draw to an end and I done my final pose. I hugged James and Logan and thanked them for joining. I hopped down off the stage and was instantly hugged by Fiona,Veronica and Roxy,

"we were amazing!" Roxy yelled, I saw Kendall come up to us with a bottle of water which I took out of his hand quickly and glugged down,

"hey, Little sis you were great! I knew you could sing but not that well!" He laughed as I continued to gulp down the drink, James came down from the stage behind me and hugged my waist,

"she was amazing! You all were! Why don't you sing my often?" he asked still hugging my waist as I snuggled into his chest a little which made him laugh,

"No, thank you! I'll leave the singing to Fiona!" I joked

"yeah, I guess we all just like our main focus like mine is art, Veronicas is writing, Kimberly's is Drama and Fiona's is singing! So we only really sing on times like this!" Roxy laughed as Carlos and her were hugging a lot like James and were.

"Oh! Well still you're amazing and next time you girls want to do something like this again please invite us!" Logan said happily playing with Fiona's fingers, Him doing this was causing Fiona to blush madly,

"Well, since it seems that you guys aren't going to leave us shall we turn this into a guy and girls night out?" Veronica asked with a ton of pep in her voice, Roxy, Fiona and I all looked a little worried. She was never like this after her "Dark Times" as we called them. The guys nodded and looked towards us, we smiled unconvincingly and nodded;

"okay, so beach anyone?" Carlos asked happily, How many times can a girl go to the beach in a day? I think if I go anymore after tonight I'm going to be having Beach withdrawls! We our way towards the beach in our respective couples; James and I, Fiona and Logan, Roxy and Carlos and then finally Kendall and Veronica. we were talking overall as a group but we mainly stayed in our couples, James and I were joking alot but when I mentioned his hair I was chased down the street until he caught me by my waist lifting me off the ground, he then leaned in as if her were about to kiss me so my only response was to lean in as well but his revenge for the har comment was to not kiss me and just to put me back on the ground.


	11. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 8

**sup! people! how are you all? hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**I'm also thinking of doing a late valentines one shot which will be a spin off from this sotry but I don't know yet! :) **

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**BIG TIME RUSH: BIG TIME BEACH **

**KENDALL POV **

It was getting pretty dark the only light coming from the street lights, light up sign and the car headlights, the others had gone ahead including Veronica who was in the happiest mood I'd ssen her since I had met her. It was nice to see her like this but whenever she started to jump around all happy and excited Kimberly began to look worried, that wasn't like Kim at all normally if she saw one of her friends boncing up and down she would feed off of that energy and bounce up and down as well. On the topic of Kim, I feel like I haven't actually hung out with her, just me and her. I'm happy for James and her, but I want to have at least a full day with her, yes she may have been here for only a couple of days but still!

I looked down on to the beach to see James playing a game of football with Carlos and Fiona, Roxy had gone with Logan and Veronica to find some stuff to help keep their make shift fire alight, I saw Kimbely standing near the edge of the shore, looking out towards the sea, she had her arms wrapped around herself protecting her body from the cold, I ran up to her and poked her waist with my index fingers. she yelped loudly then jumped around flapping her arms about in attempts to hit me,

"Hey! Not nice! you know I'm ticklish!" she yelled wacking me, HARD!

"I know! Thats why I did it!" I laughed as she grumpily hit me again, "what were you even doing? Staring out to the ocean is not a common thing to do!" I laughed as she hit me again,

"You know I wanted it to feel like the movies, I come to a brand new place, meet some new friends and get ready for some new adventures!" She laughed happily,

"Dad's right! You do watch too much TV!" she hit me again,

"I do not! I just watch them then analyse the plot and majority of the scnes!" she answered back with pride in her voice,

"so how's L.A been so far? I know you haven't had the best tour guide! But he was the only one avalible on such short notice!" She giggled,

"It's been good but I do want to spend a bit of time with my brother tomorrow! Plus Katie as well!" I nodded along with the idea of hanging out with my family. She then turned her head to see the chaos behind us as the football game had became a very viloent masacre since whenever one of them had gotten the ball they would instantly be thrown to the ground and if they dared to stand up they again would be knocked to the ground, Roxy had joined the game now as well which had left Logan and Veronica to keep the fire up and you know well... firery! I saw Kimberly's eye light up at the fire,

"Remember when you visited me in Australia and we done a camp fire like this at the beach! that was the last time Mum and Dad had seen each other! Katie was really happy she had gotten the Castle bashers game for OUR birthday!" she giggled loudly,

"Oh I remember! Dad had gotten it 'coz he hadn't seen Katie in a while, then you had saved up to get me that signed hockey Jersey! I wore that non stop when I got back home!" I laughed

"You got me a photo of you and Katie infront of the park where we used to hang out!" she laughed happily,

"I'm really glad you're here! We missed you over here! You don't know how many times Mum has had to comfort Katie at night 'coz she wanted you to come in and give her the hug and kiss you used to." I said sadly,

"you didn't? Dad was pretty much the same, he would come home shower me in gifts begging me to forgive him for leaving me alone, I would answer it was okay then he would break down saying he missed the family we used to be." she responded just as sadly I felt a little anger build up since we could be the family we used to if Kimberly stopped going to that damn school and dad applied for a transfer! But I knew these were Kimberly's dreams and she has supported me all the way through the singing the least I can do is support her back,

"do you think Mum and Dad are going to be able to last the distance?" She asked looking up to me,

"I don't know Kimmi, I mean they rarely ever talk but when it comes to things like Christmas or Valentines day or their Anniversery they always seem to be all happy and cosy without being near each other! Plus he seems to understand that Mum may have went on a date with her dream crush but she's always going to love him!" I said I kept my eyes on the fire knowing part of this relationship problem was mine and Katie's fault but it was for Mum's happiness! I wrapped my arms around Kimberly's shoulder pulling her into me, "When did our family get so messed up?" I asked as she hugged me,

"when I decided at the age of six I wanted to go to school on the opposite side of the world!" she breathed quietly,

"It's not your fault Kimberly!" I said hugging her tightly,

"then why is it so hard to do this?" she asked just as quietly as before,

"Coz it's hard to keep balance between dreams and reality, you can't always have both, at one point you've got to take a break from one to contiune the other." Kimberly looked up shocked,

"you just said something smart!" she gasped I laughed and pushed her towards the fire where Logan had just plopped down with a plastic bag in his hand, I saw Veronicas eyes light up as he pulled the objects out of the bag, he yelled something but we just out of earshot, Roxy stopped mid pass at the exact time Carlos had which caused the others to run straight into them, Roxy and Carlos literally juped of the ground and bounded over to Logan who was no putting white things on to sticks then passing one to Veronica, Kimberly walked a little quicker starting to register what was on the end of the sticks we both then bounded towards the fire passing James and Fiona and grabbed a marshmellow off of Logan.

The time went quickly, using the marshmellows and crackers Logan had gotten from a supermarket a block away from the beach we made smores, this gave us a chance to talk as a group openly, we spoke about our families but the one who went extremly quiet at the family talk was Veronica, this caused the whole discussion to became awkward which Kimberly ended by cracking ajoke and changing the subject to James, out of the corner of my eye I saw Veronica give Kimberly a thankful smile everyone except Fiona and Roxy missed this small gesture. They looked directly at Veronica and Kimberly having a four way silent conversation over what I think was the topic of Veronica's family.

The night soon ended when I recieved a worried phone call from my mum asking us where we all were, she was freaking out thinking Kimberly and I had been kiddnapped, like that would ever happen! Though I guess it has happened to me but I would never let Kimberly get taken! we made our way home from the beach, the time was nearly one o'clock the girls were nearly falling asleep on their legs but the sugar from the smores had kept them awake for most of the journey, the smores seemed like a bad idea when sugar rush hit Kimberly at a random point and she had us chasing her the whole way back to the hotel! Kimberly had come down to our apartment to say goodnight to Mum and she ended up sleeping on our couch. My family was definatly not normal, but I loved the all the same!

**okay! so this was pretty much a kind of family chapter, I wanted to build back up the family bonds between Kendall and Kimberly so sorry if there wasn't any couple stuff! **

**so I hope you enjoyed! there will be more chapters coming soon so keep a look out! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 9

**hey!**

**whats up everyone! this chapter may suck since I wrote it while in pain! but I'll try my best to make it not suck! but sorry if it does! =] **

**peace love and BTR **

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**BIG TIME RUSH **

**CHAPTER 9: BIG TIME TRIPLE DATE**

**LOGAN POV **

To say I was nervous was an understatment, I was more than Nervous I was absoultly shaking. Everytime I thought about my plan for the date I began to freak out nearly pulling my hair out worrying that the date would end horribly. Fiona was such an open person, she didn't keep things to herself, she would say what she thought and didn't care if you thought any more or less of her for saying it. Her brown hair and brown eyes were captivating, they drew me and made me lose any train of thought I had had at the time. she was so funny and cool, she helped me get over Camille, but she's not a rebound, she's worth way more than that!

When I asked her on the date my palms were sweating, I was feeling extremly clammy and I thought the words were just going to stumble out but to my suprise they actually made some sort of sentence! I had been planning this date for nearly twenty four hours straight, I was becoming as bad as James was with Kimberly! I didn't want to become that! He had been freaking out for the days leading up to the date!

I had planned that we would go to a fancy restraunt, but it wasn't too fancy though, then we would go around this really cool science aqurium I had found one day while wondering around, I was really looking forward but again the nervousness came up, Fiona had called me a couple of days after the beach to set up the time and day, it was the night before.

I had been running in and out of rooms for no reason, Kendall had been watching a hockey game on Tv with James and Kimberly. Carlos had gone on his date with Roxy, they had gone on a walk around the city, Carlos also mentioned trying to find the city's best Corn-dog. I looked at the scene in front of the TV, James was sitting in a comfortable position with Kimberly's head in his lap, Kendall was continuesly shifting in his seat getting kicked every now and then by Kimberly whose legs were resting in his lap,

"Kendall calm down! It's only a game! Now stop moving! I'm in the middle of an riveting book right now and you keep distracting me by moving!" Kimberly shouted kcking him again, James just laughed and lifted his eyes back up to his magazine,

"It's not just a game! It's the quarter final championship! whoever wins this goes through to the semi final! that will be a game to remember!" He yelled back excitedly then groaned as the team he had been supporting missed a shot,

"and if I read this book then I will have read this book!" She replied sarcastically, Kendall turned his head from the TV to see Kimberly playing with her fingers and occasianly poking James in the face where he would twitch then flick her fingers away,

"What book? there is no book in your hand!" Kendall laughed pushing Kimberly's feet off his lap,

"Dang! I was hoping you wouldn't realise!" she said stubbornly as she placed her legs back on to his lap,

"will you stop it! I'm trying to watch the game!" Kendall shouted annoyed as he pushed her legs off yet again,

"Nope I will not stop since it seems to be annoying and also your friend seems to be nervous since he's been standing in that exact spot for a good ten minutes now and while standing there he has been shaking like a leaf in the wind!" She yelled leaning her head back so that she was looking at me from an upside down angle, Kendall huffed in annoyance and paused the game while James sat there laughing at their antics still.

"what's wrong Logan?" Kimberly asked kindly,

"I'm worried about my date with Fiona! That's what's wrong!" Kimberly laughed lightly, "What's so funny?" I exclaimed,

"Fiona was like this, that's why I came down here!" She laughed after saying this James pouted slightly,

"And I thought you came down here to spend time with me!" James said still pouting,

"Oh hush up!" She said with a smile then gave him a quick peck on the cheek which caused James to stop pouting and create a light shade of red on his cheeks, "Okay no Logan what do you have planned for this date?" I told her my plans and she sat their nodding her head absently her eyes looking past me as if something behind me was more interesting.

"What are you looking at?" I asked a little annoyed,

"Sorry, I was breaking down the parts of your date in my head, Sounds good by the way! You're not taking her to a place that a lot of people would normally go for a date so she'll like the uniquness of it!" She said with a smile, Kedall and James had gone back to watching the game leaving Kimberly to seat on the edge of the sofa, "So is there anything else that you're worried about?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah kind of, well I'm just overall nervous! What if I say the wrong thing and make things awkward for her!" I yelled starting to panic Kimberly just smiled which made me even more nervous 'coz she had the same look Kendall had when he was making a plan.

"Double Date! We can go on a double date! Me, James, you and Fiona! That way there won't be any awkward pauses! Oh don't worry about me and James butting in we'll keep to ourselves unless things look like their going down hill!" She eclaimed with a smirk on her face, I let a smile spread across my face, this was a BRILLIANT IDEA! I ran over and gave Kimberly a hug who just laughed happily, this caused both James and Kendall to look away from the TV.

"Logan hands off my woman!" James said scarily, Kendall just laughed.

"Hey, can Veronica and I join in on this double date? You know make it a triple date?" Kendall asked, I nodded since it would be classed as their first date as well so they might need the awkward patrol to help them as well.

"Kendall you know I'm a major supporter of Vendall but what about your girlfriend?" Kimberly asked, James and I looked at each other confused,

"What girlfriend?" Kendall asked just as confused as we were,

"You said a week ago when we were on the phone that you thought I was your girlfriend!" Kimberly explained with an obvious look on her face, Kendall caught on to what she was saying and explained that he had broken up with his girlfriend Jo later that day, Kimberly excpeted this and agreed to the triple date,

"Uh, Kimberly when did I agree to this date?" James asked smirking

"You didn't I agrred for you!" She replied happily giving James a peck on the lips which caused Kendall and I to groan in disgust,

"When's this date meant to be then?" James asked

"Uh, well tomorrow!" I replied, James suddenly got a worried look on his face and began to stutter, Kimberly gave hm a weird look,

"well, you see I already had something, you know planned, like, it was arranged a long time ago, before I knew, this uh, yeah, so um, I can't, um, you know come!" He finally stuttered out, I had known James for a long time now and one thing I definatly knew was that he didn't stutter except for when he was trying to hide something from someone, recently discovered that someon was Kimberly.

"What you got planned?" Kimberly asked with a sharp tone in her voice, if I were James I would have been scared, he began to stutter again, looking everywhere but at Kimberly;

"I've got a date!" He finally exclaimed, Kendall started to fume a little and looked as if her were about to knock James' lights out, I quickly ran over and held Kendall back we both looked up to see Kimberly's faace which was showing nothing but calm. Though there was a split second where hurt flashed across her face but she held her ground keeping her composure,

"That's cool! I'll guess I'll see if I can get a friend or something to fill in for you! You know we don't want a weirdness to happen on their first date!" She said with a smile etched across her face jerking her thumb towards me and Kendall who were quite confused right now, This type of thing would have caused anyone like Kimberly to be upset but she was calm and happy. she then continued once James had asked if she was okay with it,

"Yeah, of course I'm mean we didn't really say whether we were offically dating or if we were a couple so yeah of course we're free to date other people!" She said a little too happily, she then took out her phone and mentioned something about going to an audition, Kendall and I wished her good luck but when James went to wish her good luck she just waved him off and walked out of the apartment door. James' face deflated visibly saddened by this,

"Okay so when were you planning on telling me that you were cheating on Kimberly?" Kendall shouted angerly

"I wasn't cheating on her! I had planned this date before I had met her! When I went out with Kimberly I wasn't sure whether we were exclusive or not so I just pressumed I could still go on the date!" James exclaimed, I understood what he meant but by the way they acted when they were out together I always pressumed that they were exclusive but apprently not,

"Wait did Kimberly know you're not exclusive?" I asked and James got a confused look on his face,

"I thought she thought the same as me!" His answer caused both me and Kendall to whack him at the back of his head,

"well enjoy seeing her on a date with another guy!" I said then left the apartment to go tell Fiona the date plans.

**JAMES POV **

I'M SO STUPID! Now I'm going to have to make sure the guy that Kimberly goes on the date with is ugly and doesn't look better than me! I'll just call the restraunt that their planning to go to then make a reservation, then I'll call Sarah to tell her the change of plans! This way I can have my date while keeping an eye on her date!

**KIMBERLY POV **

JAMES IS SO STUPID! I can't believe he would just arrange another date without checking to see if we were exclusive or not! Who does that? Urghhh, to think I actually thought he wasn't a player! I hope he has fun on his date! In fact I hope he enjoys it so much that he catches mono from kissing her! Okay that may be a little extreme but I'm annoyed! I'm allowed to be over dramatic when I'm annoyed! OKay I think I should calm down, I need to get into character for this audition, If I get the part then I'll be working along side one of the greatest actors and singers of my geneartion Dak Zevon! It's amazing since also if I land this role then I'll get to kiss Mr. Zevon! Every girls fantasy!

_not your fntasy though, your fantasy was James to ask you to be his girlfriend! _great Kendall's back again! Fantastic! Not!

Will you just shut up!

_nope! I'm your concence remember! _

Yeah unfortunatly I do and I really wish you weren't here!

_well, I am and it's my job to make sure that you do the right thing! And you know that you only want to kiss Dak 'coz it will annoy James and make him jealous! _

That's only a large part of the reason! The rest is because Dak is gorgeous!

_yes but, _I quickly cut Freaky Mind Kendall who calls himself my concence off,

SHUT IT! I'm about to go in for my audition.

I walked into the room where I saw at least ten different girls who all looked exactly the same sitting with scripts and re-applying their makeup, I definatly did not fit in with my t-shirt, Skinny jeans and red plaid Jacket,th girls all looked up and gave me weird looks when they saw me, I found a seat and sat downpulling my folded script out of my pocket, I looked over the character summary and then read through all my lines multiple times, it was an hour or two when my name was finally called, I walked into the main audition room nervously as I walked in I heard many sighs of relief, I looked up with a confused look on my face, Dak smiled politly,

"Sorry, we're just happy you're not one of those Hollywood clones!" He said, I smiled and laughed,

"Don't worry I don't think I could ever become one of them, their way too Beverly Hills Barbie for my taste!" A couple of people sitting near Dak smiled and quickly wrte things down, I had understood from my clases that has soon as you entered the room your audition had started they judged you on your personality not just on Caera but off it as well. The man working the camera asked me to step up to my mark and say my name and age along with what part I was audtioning for,

"Hi! I'm Kimberly Knight, I'm Seventeen and I'm audtioning for the part of Vanessa!" I said happily into the camera this caused the people behind the camera to murmer to each other, Dak looked up from his sheet of paper and gave me a questioning look,

"you're not by any chance related to Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush are you?" He asked,

"Yeah I am acutally I'm his twin sister! Do you know him?" I answered,

"Yeah Gustavo got me to help with their concert!" He answered back happily, "You ready?" He finished and Nodded my head my script by my side ready in case I forgot a couple of the words.

The audition went great! Dak asked for my number to give me news on the audition but as soon as I had left the building he phoned asking if I wanted to go out sometime, I said yes and told him about the triple date, he agreed and now I get to rub it in James' face! What a perfect day!

The next day Veronica, Fiona and I were getting ready in our apartment, we had cranked the tunes up and were just dancing around like mad! I was stuck trying to decided between outfits;

The first one was a black and white striped Jacket with a dark blue top underneath with Black shorts, the second one was a white top with a Black waistcoat then some dark shorts, I went for the second one since it was a more casual look. Fiona had gone for one of her vintage summer dresses which she had modified with a few accessories, Veronica had gone for a Grey top with a crop Jacket with long sleeves to hide the still recent scars, then she also had Black skinny jeans on.

I was excited for my date with Dak but I was also nervous that James' date would go so well that he completly forgot about me, There was a knock on the door which made all of us confused over who it would be since the guys had said that they would be coming round in an hour or two, I went to open the door which revealed James behind it looking etremly nervous.

"Uh, hey! So I left a voicemail yesterday asking you to phone about how your audition went and I never got a call back, so how did it go?" He asked nervously which was so cute on him! No, Kimberly Knight remember you are mad at him! I held my stern but calm face even though inside my stomach butterflies were soaring and fluttering about.

"Oh yeah, sorry! It went really well, if I get the part then my Co-Star is Dak Zevon! Isn't it great!" I said excitedly, his face dropped but he then covered it up by asking who my date was for tonight a smile etched across his face, Oh he thought I hadn't found a good date;

"Oh yeah! My date well I did have some trouble finding one on such short notice but after my audition Dak asked me out and I told him about this group thing and Boom! Insta date!" His face dropped again and he turned slightly to check something behind his back,I gave him a quizzical look and he just gave me a sad smile,

"Well I got these to wish you luck on your audition and to say sorry about the whole date thing," He pulled out three roses from behind his back all three red with their thorns still on them, there was gold ribbon delicatly wrapped round them binding them together, then a small not was attached to the ribbon with a messy scrawl across it, I Lifted the note gently and read th words written across it;

_I'm really sorry about going on a date,_

_I'll be wishing she was you every second I'm with her,_

_Good luck on your audition, _

_From who can probably be classed as the worst guy in the world_

_James D _

I awed at his sweetness, no other guy I've ever dated would have gone this far as an apology they'd just say their sorry and then walk away. I felt all anger towards James wash away, he was a sweet caring guy who had made a mistake and maybe I had over reacted and taken it the wrong way, he had kind of said that the date had been planned before I had met him.

"It's okay James! But I think we should clear this up now are we exclusive or not?" I asked worried about the answer, I saw his hazel eyes light up and the corners of his mouth twitch every so slightly into a small smile.

"Well since I don't want Dak Zevon stealing my girl or any other guy for that matter, I'd say yes, yes we are exclusive but I think we should go through with these dates tonight and then be just us!" He smiled I nodded along happily, we stood there a few more seconds just smiling and being qiuet I was paying with the ribbon around the roses while James rocked a little of the balls of his the next thing I knew James' arms were around him pulling me into a hug and giving me a peck on my forehead,

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't hav too much fun with Dak!" He shouted as he pulled away I laughed a little,

"The same with you and your date!" I called quickly pecking him on the lips, he left with a little stumble in his walk as I blew him a kiss while he was leaving, Oh guys good be fun to mess with! I walked back into the apartent and finished getting ready.

An hour later Logan, Kendall and Dak showed up at our door, Logan was shaking like Chihuahua, Kendall hekld his cool even though I knew that he was breaking down inside, he really liked Veronica and even though Veronica didn't like to admit she had a giant crush on Kendall. Roxy wasn't with us for this date since she and Carlos had decided to continue their tour of L. stands, they were really cute together. At the beach the other night Carlos was being crazy and so was Roxy it was just a moment where it proved that they were made for each other.

I answered the door like usual since I'm normally the first one to be ready out of us all but I'm always the last to leave the house which is a bit abckwards but you know! Dak gave me a sweet smile as he came, Kendall shot me a look as if to say "Seriously!" I just laughed and nodded, Logan came in as happily as he could while shaking, his shaking worsened when he caught a glimpse of Fiona who was runnning from her room to the main bathroom, she gave a quick hi but then continued to sprint into the bathroom. After about fiftenn minutes the girls were ready and we were out the door chatting away in our couples.

We arrived at the restraunt Logan had booked the tables at then sat down after we had ordered we continued to talk but something in the entrance of the restraunt caught my attention, James was coming in with his date! She was all over him, clinging on to him and smothering him with her touches, doesn't she know he's my man! I saw his face become uncomfrotable and un easy when she let out a loud shierk of laughter, He pushed her towards the table which just so happened to be opposite ours, I heard James and is date order the spagehtti and meatballs, Dak and I had ordered exactly the same, I looked over at James and his date Seeing that they were finally getting along, I groaned inwardly to myself as I heard the girl mention something about her only ordering one plate so that it would be more romantic, James agreed with her which caused my heart to break just a little when he answered, Our food arrived and it seemed that they had got orders confused, Dak and I only had one plate of food between us, not wanting to cause a fuss we left it and shared the food between us. I turned to see James staring at our table, his eyes more focused on the food between Dak and I. His eyes quickly turned to slits and he ran across from his table brinning his plate of food that the waiter had just brought over along with him;

"Hey, guys! It looks like they mesed up your order here have ours!" He yelled pushing one of the plates towards Dak and the other towards me,

"James are you okay?" His date asked from their table, he just nodded and went back to his seat glaring at Dak. During the whole dinner there were no awkward pauses for any of us which was great but it also defeated the point of the triple date, we were having desert, I had ordered the Chocolate fudge cake while Dak had ordered the Banoffee pie, while I was eating I heard Dak laugh a little,

"What?" I asked smiling, he just pointed to his upper lip still laughing, I quickly ran my thunmb across my lip trying to wipe away whatever he was indicating to, apprently I missed it since he continued to laugh, he then leaned across the table and was about to brush whatever was there away but he was stopped when James had pushed Dak back down into his seat and then brushed whatever was on my lip off himself, James then ran back to his seat.

"Is he always like this?" Dak asked

"I have no idea!" I answred truthfully.

Dak had to leave early because of recording one of his new songs or something, I thanked him for the date and he said he might see me again f I get the part on the show. So on the way to the aquarium I told Kendall that they didn't really need me anymore since they had had no awkward moments during dinner, I made my wayback to the hotel since I couldn't be bothered to cath a cab, I walked straight into someone and I instantly apologised but I felt thier arms wrap around me as they pulled me close to them, I was about to ask them to let go but I was silenced by their lips on mine, I felt their tounge glide along mine asking for entrance which I gladly gave even though this persson was a complete stranger! I pulled back ending the kiss then looked up to see James' smiling face,

"Douche!" I yelled hitting him, he yelped and laughed,

"Why are you hitting me?" He asked laughing,

"Because I didn't know that was you!" I continued hitting him but he caught my hands stopping me,

"Okay, Sorry! But I saw you coming down the road without Dak! And I thought it was the perfect oppurtunity to give you a we're now exclusive kiss!" He said gently bringing his forehead down to mine and pecking my lips.

**FIONA POV **

This date was going perfectly! Logan was such a gentlman, he asked what I wanted then ordered it for me, he talked about my interests and he was geniuenly curious! I was really happy that there wasn't any silence between us, we were talking non stop, I had learnt about his crazy antics with the band. It was so easy to talk to Logan about everything,he understood my reasons for stuff and he also liked my style and personality, the way I didn't follow the crowd but set my own trends. I really liked him! He had asked if I wanted to go on another date with which I definatly agreed to! I wasn't going pass up a chance to hang out with him am I! When we got the aquarium Veronica and I had gone into the bathroom to freshen up and as we walked out talking about the date so far, I felt someone grab my waist and then I was covered in darkness as someone pulled something over my eyes, I could hear Veronica yelping and telling them to let her go, I stayed quiet not knowing what was happening, I felt the ground below me disappear Then I felt a hard, cold wall against my back,

"Helllo! Is anyone ther?" I heard a voice yell, it sounded a lot like Roxy actually, after she said this I felt another body being thrown into me,

"Roxy is that you?" I heard Veronic ask,

"Yeah, Veronica you're here?" Roxy answered stress leaking out through her voice,

"Yeah and I think Fiona is to!" Veronica said back

"Yup, I'm here but the question is where is here!" I yelled worriedly, I soon relised after I had said this realised that the people who had taken us hadn't tied our hands together, I pulled the eye cover off my eyes and then did the same for Veronica and Roxy,

"They forgot to tie up our hands!" I whisper yelled, I looked around and it seemed that we were in a white van, yeah very conpicuous when kiddnapping people, we all heard the car doors slamming from the front of the van, we quickly put our eye mask things over our eyes again and sat as if we hadn't spoken at all. From outside we could hear shouts of protests which were soon muffled, the doors of the van opened causing light to burst into the dark space,

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF TURD!" A familiar voice shouted, I nudged my eye mask a little to try and get a glimpse of what was ahppening as the girl shrieked some more I soon caught onto the fact that the girl was Kimberly! Who were these people and why were teh ykiddnapping me and my friends? Where were they taking us? But the hell did they have to interrupt my date!

**ohhhhhh! the girls have been taken! what's going to happen next! oooh! **

**keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out! **

**Peace! Love! BTR!**


	13. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 10

**hey! What's up people? **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/ Favourited/ alerted my story! Be sure to read my one shot, Worldwide!**

**I honestly love all you guys who read this story! you're amazing! **

**so here's the next chapter! **

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**CHAPTER 10 **

**BIG TIME MISSING **

**JAMES/LOGAN/KENDALL/CARLOS POV (Yes, all four guys in one pov!) **

She stepped away for a minute! Well maybe more than a minute but thats beside the point! I've been looking around for nearly an hour and I can't find her! She couldn't of just stood me up or left could she? She's not that mean! She would tell me if she wanted to leave wouldn't she? Where the heck is she!

**KENDALL POV**

Veronica had gone to the bathroom with Fiona, Logan and I had gone to grab a drink from the vending machine in the entrance area while they were busy doing their "thing". We waited for about thrity minutes before we got a little worried, I mean I don't know how long girls normally take in the bathroom both my sisters are usually in then out! after an hour we were seriously worried, I got a female assitant to check in the bathroom for us, when she came out she just shook her head, this was serious! They weren't here anymore, we hadn't seen them leave, Logan was freaking out saying something about Fiona hating the date so bad that she dragged Veronica away with her. This wasn't like them, they wouldn't just bail! I haven't known them that long but I can tell from their personality, if Fiona had hated the date she would of told Logan striaght up and Veronica would have told someone where she was going since she the sensible one out of them. I don't think they left on their own but that could be me just being paranoid.

We stayed for a few more hours just in case they had gone round the aquarium on their own, after that we checked around the streets asking people if they had seen the girls but were told no each time, once we were told by a crazy homeless dude that they were probably taken by the flying dutchman of Kansas the one who was going to take over the planet, yeah we just ran home after we talked to that dude. When we got home I went up to the girls apartment to see if they had come home, they had not. I walked down to my apartment to see James and Carlos looking a lot like Logan and I did, like they had been stood up.

"Let me guess, Roxy and Kimberly disappeared after going away for a second?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice, Carlos nodded his head sadly. "Did you look for her?" Carlos Nodded again.

"Kimberly disappeared yes! But I went to get some smoothies for us and when I came back she was gone! I looked around for her but I did hear a couple of shouts coming from round the corner!" James said looking down we all began to urge him to go on, "Yeah, I followed and I saw this white van or truck thing! The shouts were from whoever was driving the truck, it was nothing! Kimberly just up and left!" James exclaimed sadly. I thought about what he had just said, ditching from something she didn't like wasn't Kimberly's style she'd just smile through it and carry on, Roxy liked Carlos too much to just jump ship, so why did the girls just leave?

**KIMBERLY POV **

WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? I was just having a nice time with James he went to go get us smoothies while I found us a table, next thing I know I'm being dragged away by some goons! Yeah, I screamed and shouted, I also kicked one of them where it hurt, thats how I found out one of them was a dude! But now I'm sitting in the dark apprently tied to a chair along with Roxy, Fiona and Veronica who were all just as confused as I was! I heard a few clicks from a distance and then saw lights flicker on and heard heels click along the floor towards us. The lights were only on around the four chairs that held Fiona, Roxy, Veronica and I. The person who belonged to the clicking heels was standing in the shadows silently mocking me;

"You're the girls that have captured the attention of Big Time Rush, Correct?" A feminine british accent asked,

"Yeah! What does that have to do with you kiddnapping us!" I yelled trying to break free from the ropes that were binding me to the chair,

"Ahhh, you must be Kendall's sister! Am I correct? Oh I know I'm correct you two are very similar!" The voice called again, yeah she was mocking me!

"Yeah! So what I'm Kendall's sister! Again what the hell does this have to do with tieing us to chairs?" I yelled,

"Kimberly! Calm down, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere!" Veronica said to me, I turned to her with a anoyed look,

"Fine! This is for Veronica's sake not yours! So lovely kidnapper what is the reason you took us off the streets away from our dates?" I asked with a sour tone to my voice, the voice just laughed,

"Well, your friend is right, shouting is not going to get us anywhere! But my boss and I took you to make a statement to Big Time Rush!" the voice continued to laugh evily

"And that statement was?" Fiona asked loudly, I heard more footsteps but they were heavier then the first set had been, they sounded more masculine,

"That statement was Take yourselves out of the business or say Bye Bye to your girlfriends!" A masucline voice called from the shadows,

"You know, I may not be the brightest bulb in the pack but why are you staying in the shadows? There is not much point in staying in the shadows in fact it just adds to the whole creeper thing!" Roxy said in her usual sassy voice, glad to know that she doesn't crack under the pressure. The man stepped out of the shadows and everyone except Fiona gasped,

"Excuse me! Don't you know who I am!" The guy shouted straight in my face,

"No and to be honest the only reason I care is because you have me tied to a bloody chair!" I spat back in his face,

"He's Hawk of Hawk records!" Fiona gasped,

"Who?" Veronica, Roxy and I all asked again,

"How do you not know me?" Hawk asked annoyed,

"Maybe because all the records you produce suck!" I yelled,

"Would you stop giving him reasons to keep us here!" Veronica called over to me,

"Wait, you're Hawk! You're the guy who got his assitant to turn on the sprinklers at the concert the other day!" Roxy yelled jumping as best she could in her seat.

"Hawk is Gustavo Roques main competator! Even though he hasn't beaten Gustavo in like 16 years or something like!" Fiona yelled,

"Finally one with sense!" Hawk shouted happily, "Are you a fan? If you were I might let you go!"

"Sorry but we only like goo-" I was cut off by Veronica yelling,

"Huge fans! serious die hard fans!"

"Lies! You didn't even know who I was!" Hawk yelled

"No! We did but.. we uhhhh... we um.." Veronica hit a blank and the others didn't think of anything,

"We didn't want to seem like crazy fans so we just did the exact opposite!" I finished, he leaned towards me looking at my features closly,

"Which one is she connected to?" He asked leaning back so that he was standing up,

"Jamez and Kendall!" The British chick said stepping out of the shadows,

"Who in the world is Jamez?" I asked confused,

"Sorry James!" The british girl corrected herself

"So, you're the mysterious twin! You look nothing like any of the boys! Aren't twins meant to look like each other?" He asked dumbly,

"Dude did you ever go to school? I'm a faternal twin! Meaning I don't look like Kendall and he doesn't look like me!" I said they just laughed and walked away leaving us alone.

After what felt like hours, I finally gave in on waiting and began to fidget around,

"Kimberly! You're not going to break free! Whoever tied these knots were in the navy!" Fiona yelled, I sighed and gave up but as soon as I had given up Roxy started to shuffle her chair away dispite our protests she continued to shuffle and she crashed into a wall, this is a lot like the story Kendall told me about when Hawk took them, wow freaky! Roxy ran over and got us out, they then ran out but as we ran outside I noticed a secruity camera and yes I did the mature thing and stuck my middle finger up at the camera! What I never said I was polite to those who kidnap me!

We were downtown and this was not good for people who had only been in L.A. let alone the USA for a few days! We had no idea where we were and We did not have our phones anymore since the stupid duo had taken them!

"Okay, what do we do now?" I asked looking towards Veronica,

"Why are you looking at me?" She exclaimed

"Because you're the sensible one!" Fiona said with a smirk,

"Yeah, But your the smart one!" Veronica answered back to Fiona

"Yeah and Kimberly's the one who can make plans up on the spot but half the time she's mentally mad!" Roxy laughed

"Roxy just happens to be the crazy one who has most likely broken most bones in her body!" I giggled,

"Nope only two!" She laughed back, we all began to laugh but then we realised that we were still stuck in down town, then Lightbulb!

"Roxy jacket now!" I suddenly said, Roxy jumped and took off her jacket, I shoved my hands into the pockets until I felt paper crinkle in the grip of my hands, I quickly pulled it out turning it over in my hands to see a couple of numbers scribbled across it, I searched my own pockets for a few nickels when I found them I ran to the nearest phone booth and quickly dialed the numbers on the paper;

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard a friendly voice answer

"Katie! It's me Kim! I need you to get Kendall pick us up from downtown!" I quickly said into the speaker breathlessly,

"Kim! Where the hell have you been? Are the others with you? The guys have been seriously worried about you! My mum called the police but she was told you had to be missing for 24 hours before anything could be done!" I tried to butt in but Katie kept talking,

"Katie, look I'm fine just get the guys to pick us up Downtown! We'll explain everything then but please just come now and hurry!" I shouted into the phone, Katie quickly called the guys over from where ever they had been and re told then everything I had just said, an automated voice say that I only had thirty seonds left or for more time to insert another nickel,

"Question, why didn't you call Kendall's mobile or mum's even?" Katie asked

"Because I don't know their numbers off by heart coz that's what phones are for!" I answered back

"And where is your phone?"

"In the hands of a weird, crazy man!" I then hung up and stepped out of the booth to see the girls standing with smiles on their faces, "we've got a ride home! We just gotta make sure, weirdo Hawk doesn't swoop in and try to take us again!" We all laughed at my bad pun and found a bench to wait on. Things in L.A. were weird but with my best girls with me it just seems like another day!

**KENDALL POV **

Why am I not suprised that Kimberly doesn't know numbers off by heart? It's a shock that she can even remember scripts! But my mum was now driving us all downtown to search for Kimberly, Veronica, Fiona and Roxy. It was kind of weird thinking what happened to them since they were gone for a few hours and it was nearly midnight, I really wanted to know where they had gone if they had all met up, could they have planned this? Maybe it was a prank! Whatever it was it wasn't cool!

we had arrived downtown and drove around searching every street for them when I saw Kimberly laying along a bench with the other three sitting at the foot of the bench, I jumped out and ran over to them pulling them towards the car then throwing them in,

"Okay, so where were you?" Mum said in a stern tone,

"Well, Mum this is going to sound crazy but-" Kimberly was cut off by mum

"I've lived with Kendall and Katie I think I've heard it all!"

"Okay then, well we were all out with the guys and then we were chucked into a van and then the van took us to a big warehouse place near here, then this dude Hawk and his British assitant tied us to chairs, then was saying something about the guys gving up singing to get us out then they left and we escaped due to Roxy being clumsy! Then finally I called Katie since Katie had given Roxy her number and Roxy had kept it in her jacket pocket!" Kimberly finished with a loud sigh.

"So you didn't bail on us?" James, Carlos, Logan and I asked in unison, Kimberly got an annoyed look on her face,

"Did you not hear what I just said!" She coughed with a dry throat,

"Here's some water!" James quickly threw a bottle of water at her then pulled out some more for the others, he gave a smal wnk to Kimberly who just smiled back.

"So you girls are okay?" Mum asked

"Yeah, thanks for picking us up this late, Mrs. Knight!" Veronica said happily, I smiled sweetly at her which she returned quickly, I looked over to see Logan and Fiona holding hands subtelly, Roxy and Carlos were sitting chatting away, James was sitting next to Kimberly who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he was pushing hair out of her face while she snuggled further into his shoulder.

**CARLOS POV **

Hawk! Of course Hawk took them! I knew Roxy hadn't just left me, well actually I didn't but I kind of hoped she hadn't left me! It's the same thing really, I really liked Roxy, she understood me and my craziness! Plus she was amazing at art and really pretty! She was way prettier than the Jenifers, plus she was a lot nicer! I didn't have to try and impress her with muscle or looks, she likes me for who I am! Well at least I hope she does!

After a few minutes of talking Roxy had fallen asleep, I slowly put my arm around her and she moved further into my body, I could feel hair underneath my chin and it smelt like prettiness if it's even possible! I looked around to see that everyone apart from Mrs Knight and I had fallen asleep, Katie was curled up in the front seat, Kendall was leaning against the glass of the window while Veronica lay in his lap, Logan had his head against the head reast with Fiona leaning on his arm, James had Kimberly's head on his shoulder and he had his head resting on top of hers, The car was silent except for the breathing of everyone ad the humming of the car engine,

"Carlos you should go to sleep, I've had to take the long way back becuase of an accident." Mrs. Knight said looking at me via the rear view mirror I nodded sleepily then got comfortable in my seat. as soon as I had started to drift off I sat up straight, it was only three days until Kendall's birthday! Which also meant that Kimberly's Birthday was three days away! What am I meant to get them? I know I'll ask Logan what he's gotten then steal it and if that fails then James might have a good gift! Hmm... I need to find out when Roxy's birthday is!

**soo this was one of my shortest chapters and I'm super sorry but I was seriously tired when I worte this so sorry if it sucked!**

**so how many of you guessed that it was Hawk? let me know! Plus leave me ideas for Birthday gifts for Kendall and Kimberly since I have no clue! eep!**

**thanks for reading! Also what did you guys think of Big Time Beach party? James Maslow shirtless was amazing! That was one of my favourite parts!**


	14. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 11

**hey! okay thanks for the review on the last chapter! thanks to Claireclary for telling me about the typo in the last chapter! sorry if there was tons of typos I was really tired when I wrote that chapter! **

**Can you keep the birthday present ideas coming plz I need a few more ideas! **

**a big thanks to ****James Maslow Forever** who gave me the first set of ideas! SO here comes another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

ANY KIND OF GUY

CHAPTER 11

BIG TIME SHOP

LOGAN POV

This morning Carlos woke me up saying something about Kendall and Kimberly's birthday, I had already gotten Kendall his gift but at the point I had gotten the present I couldn't even remember that Kimberly exsisted, so I needed to find a present for her! Hmm.. Who can I go to who could tell me what Kim likes but I have to be able to trust them not to tell Kimberly, Hm... I know Fiona! Plus if I ask Fiona I can spend more time with her! I pushed Carlos off my bed,

"Get Kendall something to do with hockey or I don't know get him something that reminds him of home! But right now I've got to go get some help with my gift for Kimberly!" I said as I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed.

"Okay! So can I come with you to get the present help? I really need help!" Carlos whined,

"Yes, you do need help! But unfortunatly for you the person I'm going to isn't offering the type of help you need!" I called as I ran into the bathroom to get dressed, While I was getting dressed I heard walk into the bedroom.

"Hey Carlos! Is Logan up? I need him to help me with my dirver's test!" It was James, wait! When did he decide to take his drivers test? Last time his dad tried to him, James crashed the car! What is he up to? Well I can't help him now anyway, I'm off to visit Fiona who is going to help me get a gift for Kimberly! I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by James who quickly pulled me out of the room,

"James! Let me go! I need to go visit Fiona for gift help!" I shouted trying to pull away from James' grip,

"Dude! I really need your help, I'm trying to get my license but I can't do that without a teacher and I don't want Mrs. Knight to help since she doesn't want me anywhere near her car's steering wheel! Please Logan! Please, please, please! I need my license for my gift to Kimberly!" James pleaded with a puppy dog look,

"You do know that you won't be able to pass your test before her birthday right? You're not going to be able learn everything you need to know, that's practical and theroy you're going to need to know and that's most likely impossible unless you're a super genius with a photographic memory! And after seeing a few of your high school grades we all know that you're not a super genius with a photographic memory!"

"Well, what am I meant to do then! I was going to take her up to the hollywood sign and give her the present I got! How am I meant to do that now?" He groaned, aw! I've never seen him this way over a girl before! And I've known James for most of our lives!

"Hire a driver or get Kimberly to drive you up there!" I said helpfully, James smiled and let go of my arm and then skipped out of the door, Wow! I gotta get new friends!

**KENDALL POV **

Okay so it's my birthday in two days which means that Kimberly's birthday is in two days! Of course her gift to me was coming to visit but she apprently also got me the perfect present! I have not got anything! What am I meant to get her? What does she want for our birthday? I mean she has the car she's wanted since she was like fourteen, she has one of the best cameras out there! What do I get my twin sister for our birthday? I walked up to their apartment with Logan racing ahead, he was banging eargerly on the door, I leaned on the doorframe waiting for them to answer, the door soon opened with Fiona standing in her pajamas,

"Logan? Kendall? What's up?" She yawned

"Well, I was hoping you would wanna hang out and maybe even for like ten minutes help me find a good present for Kimberly? But you know mainly just hang out!" Logan said energectically, Fiona laughed and let us in,

"You coming along as well Kendall?" I shook my head,

"I'm here to take Kimberly shopping, see if theres anything she wants to buy, you know for her birthday!" I said sheepishly. She laughed,

"I wasn't excpecting the other guys to have gotten anything but Kendall seriously? Nothing? Did you forget your own birthday or something?" She laughed loudly,

"No but I just didn't know what to get her you know?" She just continued to laugh and nod,

"Logan just wait here and let me get dressed then we can chill!" She then walked into her room but just before she completly disappeared she beat her fist on to Kim's door;

"Kim! Get your butt out of bed! Your brother wants to bond!" She yelled extremely loudly, I heard an incoherrent mumble from inside the room, it sounded a lot like Carlos just after he was slammed into the boards fifteen times, wow that was a funny day!

"mhm! Whatff dofff you wantsssss?" Kimberly yawned loudly as she stumbled out of her room, geez! I'd forgotten what she looked like in the morning not pretty!

"Well, dearest sister of mine who looks absouletly terrible this fine morning I was hoping we could do some family bonding! You know like we used to? Couple days before our birthday we used to go out and just shop around!" I explained I watched her face try to understand what I was saying as block out sunlight that was streaming from the main window in their living room,

"All I heard was dearest sister, looks absouletly fine, Just shop around! So yeah whatever! Just make or buy me some coffe and I'm in, let me get dressed then we can go!" She yawned unknownly at what I had actually said, oh well if it keeps me in her good books.

"Sure whateverjust hurry up! I have an appointment with a ice rink later!" I yelled as she walked back into her room to get ready, I went over to their coffe machine and started to make her usual coffee, the only reason I remember is because it's the same as mine but also if I get it wrong, well you don't wanna see Kimberly when she hasn't had her coffee! after about fifteen minutes she walked out and grabbed the first mug that had steam rising from the top of it, she took a huge gulp then let out a long and loud sigh. She then took another sip and began to giggle,

"God I forgot how perky you can get after a few sips of coffee! So is there anything you really, really want to buy today?" I asked leaning in to hear more clearly,

"Meh, nothing really! Might look around, window shop!" She said as she downed some more coffee, again she let out another sigh,

"Well you wanna tell me whatcha got me for our birthday? Apart from your amazing presence!" I said trying to see if she would let anything on about the gift, she laughed

"Nice try! The compliment was a good touch but No! Sorry twin 1 I'm not telling you anything! It's a surprise!" She gigled taking both our mugs and putting them into the sink, she then walked grabbed a jacket, her keys and her purse then pulled me out of the apartment.

We had been walking around for a while now, I hadn't found anything to give her! This trip is useless! She said there was a few pairs of shoes she wanted and blah blah blah. But I want to get her something she'll actually appreciate and like! I mean this is the first birthday we've spent together in two years so it is pretty important and since I don't know how long she's going to stay it has to be memorable! We got some lunch and I let it slip that I had no idea what to get her,

"Well, something sentimental would be nice. But Kennny anything you get I'm going to have to like!" I laughed, something sentimental, hmm... there was this locket that mum had once, Kimberly always wanted it when she was younger but she wanted it with her birthstone in it! Perfect! Alos I can put a family picture on one side of the locket! Perfect, present sorted! I took a sip of the smoothie I had gotten and when I looked up I saw James running past the cafe we were eating at, he looked at me then sprinted further down the road,

"Wow! your boyfriend is so weird sometimes!" I laughed jokingly, she looked confused then caught on,

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just dating!" She shouted defensively, I saw something in her eye, It was that look, the look that meant she wanted something,

"But you want him to be your boyfriend! Don't you?" I asked laughing but with a caring tone in my voice,

"Yes! Okay yes! I do but we haven't been dating long so him asking me to be his girlfriend would feel like we're rushing into things! I was dating Mike for three months before we decided to give it a real title!" She sighed obviously annoyed.

"Look you and James obviously really like each other! So as long as you're good to each other and for each other then it doesn't amtter how quickly you guys move!" Kimberly looked up at me surprised,

"Okay when did you learn to give good advice? Last time I ever came up to you with a real problem you told me I should just go and play hockey!" I laughed and just nudged her arm a little. She laughed along then finished her fruit smoothie and her croissant.

we looked around a few more shops before Kimberly saw Dak Zevon across the road, I was happy James wasn't here since he would have been jumping up and down with jealousy. Kim was asking Dak about the audition and to check if she had been called about anything, sinc eher phone had been taken she wouldn't have known, when she came back she told me that she had not been called yet and that she had given him her temparory phone number. after a few more trips into shops then I said I was going to the Ice Rink but only coz I needed to go buy her present and I didn't want to do that while she was around,

"Well thanks for the food Kendall. I'll make sure to not pay you back for it!" I laughed and watched her walk in the direction of the hotel before I quickly ran towards a jewelers, I scanned the case for what I was looking for,

"Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" a posh voice asked me, I looked up and saw a elderly woman looking at me,

"Uh, yeah! I'm looking for a locket to give to my sister for her birthday, do you have any?" I asked confidently,

"Well, let me have a look in the back and see if we have any in stock!" She said as she walked behind door, I heard rustling and the sound of boxes being moved. The woman walked out with a small glass case which held a few lockets in it, I looked over them as the woman placed the box down onto the counter. They were all different shapes and sizes, one caught my eye though it looked a lot like mum's old one, it was a dusty silver colour, it was round and the front of the locket had a intricate design on it, the rim of the locket was just a intricate as the main design. It had a thing metal wire outline that curled and twisted as it reached the loop that connected the locket to the chain, sitting in the middle being held between the wire outline was a small gem, there was a larger version of the gem in the main design, it looked beautiful and Kimberly would love it! It may not be her birthstone but it looked exactly like mum's did. I asked if there was a possiblity to get it engraved on the back, the answer was yes, great... now I have to think of what to write on it! Oh I know what I can ingrave on it!

**KIMBERLY POV **

I was thankful Kendall had gone to th ice rink after our shopping trip since this gave me time to finish his birthday present. Basically I had gotten him two things one I had bought and the other I had made. I had bought tickets to the Hockey championship final that he had despreatly wanted to watch on TV, then I had gathered all our old home movies that we had filmed when the whole family was in Minnesota and put them onto a hard disc so he can play them whenever and wherever he liked. I thought he would like this since the other day we were talking about missing be a whole family so this would be a good memory for him to have! I knew he hadn't bought my gift yet becuase it was such a Kendall thing to do, our tradition of going out to "bond" a few days before our birthdya was always a way for him to find out what to get me! But I loved it because it was funny watching him panic when I would say I had seen nothing I had wanted! I know I'm a cruel person, but it doesn't matter because whatever he gets me I love! Because it came form him and it meant that to have actually bought this he took his mind off hokcey and girls for just a second! Birthday's were the only time that actually gave me hope that Kendall could focus on something other then Hockey!

I still had a few more of the movies to put on to the disc, then I had to use some of the family photos to make a kind of booklet to go along with the dvd, I was on Veronica's laptop as well as my own, since I had photo editing on my laptop I was using that to edit all the photos and organise them into the booklet, I was then using Veronica's laptop to burn the video's onto the disc aslo adding any music needed. I was engrossed in my work that I didn't even hear someone knocking at my door, To be honest I thought it was me going slightly insane from not taking a break from the computers, the banging got louder and louder until Roxy burst into my room,

"Why didn't you answer the door?" She asked sadly

"Sorry, I was to focused on this! Whatcha need?" I answered with a smile,

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your camera really quickly!" She said trying to reach for my camera, I quickly jumped and grabbed it before she could get to it,

"Why do you need my baby?" I asked pulling the camera into my chest craddeling it,

"I need it to look a one of the photos! Please Kim Kim! It's really important!" She whimpered a little pouting near the end, it was hard to resist she looked like a little lost puppy!

"Fine! But break it and you die!" I said as I passed the camera towards Roxy who got an exstatic smile across her face,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Honestly you'll love it! Well once I'm finished you'll love it! Oops! I wasn't meant to say anything!" I gave her a suspicous look but one of the laptops gave a beep which signaled they were low on battery so I ran to plug them both into their chargers, while I was doing this Roxy snuck out the room beofre I could interigate her fully.

This birthday is one I won't forget!I have my family with me minus dad and I have my best friends and now I have my brothers newly extended family which is Big Time Rush!

**okay! sorry if this chapter sucked! I'm having trouble writing chapters lately :/ which sucks but I hope they're not too bad! soo I hope you all enjoyed it****  
** **Also I still need gift ideas! **

**much love!**


	15. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 12

**hey! So hoped you enjoyed my last chapter, sorry if it sucked! SO here's the next chapter! **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 12 **

**BIG TIME FAMILY**

**KATIE'S POV **

It was Kendall and Kimberly's birthday tomorrow, I had gotten them a shared present, it was definately something they both would enjoy! I know this birthday was kind of family central, you know since it's the first birthday that they've spent together in like two years! Well actually it was the first birthday or holiday the family had spent together well minus dad but I'm sure _something _can be arranged to get him to make some sort of appearence! I couldn't wait to see their faces!

Kendall, mum, Kimberly and I were planning on spending a "Fun filled family day!" Mum had suggested this because we would be distracted tomorrow by the stuff the others had planned and it wouldn't be the family day it should be. So today Mum's making us go out and do family things! Being honest I think mum's only doing this because she feels like she hasn't spent enough time with us when she actually has! Kim comes down every morning to speak to her and me, she's been shopping with mum a few times but James saved her the last time Mum wanted to go dress shopping, Kim used to love going dress shopping with mum and she still does but sometimes mum can get a little "overexcited" with the whole shopping thing, so going shopping with mum is okay when it's in small amounts but in large amounts it can drive you mad!

We were at a restraunt having lunch, Kendall and I were waiting for our burgers while Kimberly was munching on a plate of chips and a salad, Mum was also waiting for her food but she had ordered steak and chips. We had been chatting about school, jobs and random stuff. Catching up is what Mum called it! When the food arrived Kendall tried to take some of my ketchup which resulted in me flicking a chip at him, which he ended up dodging. This caused Kimberly to get annoyed at whoever had thrown the chip, Kendall and I pointed to each other but I used my I'm your cute little sister act, Kimberly then smeared ketchup down Kendall's cheek. Kendall jokingly picked up some of the salad from Kimberly's plate and flicked it at her, Kimberly ducked and the bits of lettuce were flung at Mum's face, her retaliation was to also flick chips our way! Soon a simple attempt to get some ketchup from my plate was turned into a full out table food fight. It also got us kicked out of the restraunt for good! It's a shame really, their Fudge cake looked really nice!

"Okay, so it looks like within the first few hours of our day out we're back into the same routines!" Mum laughed,

"Sorry mum! I know this was one of your favourite restraunts!" Kendall said sadly but he had a small smirk playing at his lips. Kimberly and I couldn't contain our laughs, we were giggling extremly loudly, people on the street had started to look at us strangly. I saw a little bit of Ketchup still on Kendall's face and seeing this just made me continue to laugh loudly.

"Hey! Katie is that the boy you were telling me about earlier? The one that you were gunna see a movie with but ended up just playing video games with?" Kimberly asked pointing over at Kyle, I blushed a little since I still had a small crush on him,

"Boy? What boy?" Kendall said jumping around madly tying to catch sight of someone who could be my current crush, I gave Kimberly and Mum a looked that was just screaming for help.

"Kendall! Seriously your hearing is going! It must be all those rock concerts you're playing! I said I really want a happy meal and a toy! Then I asked Katie here if she wanted to see a movie or just play video games instead!" Kimberly lied very convincingly I would have believed her if I were Kendall. Kendall just nodded accepting this Mum smiled happily and Kimberly knuckle touched me when Kendall wasn't looking.

The day was drawing to a close and I had started to become anxious over my present for Kimberly and Kendall's present, I was meant to have got a call giving me an update on it, but I haven't had any news on it at all! Suddenly my phone started to ring and I quickly got out of hearing distance from the others before I answered the call,

"Talk to me!" I said as a greeting,

"Katie! Hi sweetie! Look I'm really sorry but I don't think I can make it into the states let alone L.A. in time!" The gruff voice answered back with no sincerity to his voice,

"You're not sorry!" I whispered sadly,

"Look, I'm sorry! I really am! But there's nothing I can do! I've got a very important case coming up and I haven't even reviewed it yet let alone talked to my client to discuss what they're going to do! Katie I need this case! If it goes weell then I'll get better work hours and cases! If this goes right then I can come visit when ever I want!" I remember hearing this exact same story, but the last time I had heard it, it had been from Kimberly. Her and dad were meant to visit a couple years back but of course dad had gone away on business and since Kimberly was too young to travel by herself and her nanny at the time had a phobia of flying, so Kimberly phoned us up with the truth on her side but then she told us dad story which was the same one he was telling me now!

"You said that last time! You say that everytime! I'm just happy that I knew you well enough to know not to trust you! Your visit was meant to be my birthday present to Kim and Kendall!" I whispered angerily into the phone. I heard him sigh, he thought I was young enough and niave enough to believe anything he has ever said!

"Katie you don't know what it's like to be in this type of business!" He growled down the phone but I cut him off before he could continue,

"Don't know! Don't know! Dad, I've been trying to frame myself after you! I may not want to be a lawyer like you but I want to have the same level of comitment you have! I'm ten years old and I've already help plan a hollywood party, get a friend a modelling career! Plus I've drawn up so many contracts already! I've seen what it's like to part of your business dad! But when I get into that position of power, the one you're in, I'll make sure I have time for family!" Yes I was ten and I was deep!

"Katie I want to be there! I really do but I can't!" He shouted down the phone,

"When we were all living together you always said, there's no such thing as can't! You would always used to say no matter what the challenge! No matter what may be stopping you! There is still no such thing as can't! Kendall, Kimberly and I grew up with that as our motto so it's a bit of a disapointment knowing that the person who told you that has just gone and contridicted their selves!" I heard him sigh again,

"Katie, things are easier said then done! And I'm sorry I can't be there give Kendall and Kimberly my wishes and also that I'll send over my gifts soon!" I could hear sadness in his voice but I was too angry to really care at this point.

"Well, don't worry about it dad! I've got a back up gift for them! I was just hoping that maybe this could be the one time in years that the whole Knight family could be together! Bye!" I felt tears well up in my eyesbut I wasn't going to let it show, I wasn't! I hung up the phone and started to walk back but I was greeted halfway by strong arms pulling me into a warm hug, I then felt another pair of arms wrap around me, they had a lot less muscle, I looked up to see Kendall and Kimberly hugging me with worry in their eyes, They didn't know what had just happened they just knew that I needed comforting, even when Kimberly was in Austraila she was there! Logan, Carlos and James were always there and they're not even related to me! Times like these show who your real family are! I let the tears that had built up loose staining Kendall's top, Kimberly hugged me tighter and rubbed my arm soothingly.

We got home and we all just sat down on the couch, Mum went into the kitchen to make some Hot chocolates while I leaned into Kimberly's shoulder with Kendall's arm wrapped around my shoulders, we just sat there in silence, it was nice, comforting in fact. We were sipping our hot drinks when James, Logan, Carlos, Veronica, Roxy and Fiona burt in through the door,

"Dudes! we just pulled the best pra-" Carlos died down looking at the scene before him. He shared a look with James and Logan then they all ran to the couch crouching down in front of me.

"Who do we have to kill?" Logan asked very seriously,

"Is it that Kyle kid? I knew he was trouble!" James shouted protectively, I just smiled widely and pulled them all into a large group hug.

"You guys rock you know that?" I asked. Forget my too busy for even a breath of air dad, I have te perfect family right here!

**CARLOS POV**

I was pretty much alone today which sucked! Logan and Fiona had gone out, Roxy was working on her birthday present to Kimberly, James and Veronica were busy doing their own thing, so I was alone and had nothing to do! At that moment in time I hadn't really thought of a good gift for Kimberly. I had gotten Kendall some new hockey gear, I know it doesn't sound very special but I had gotten it from a shop in Minnesota that had closed down, This shop was the best for any Hockey gear! Kendall loved it and it has been annoying him the past few months that he can't get decent good quality gear. I had gotten the gear via extreme fedex (**AN. extreme fedex is not real!) **the shop owner used to really like us so when I called up asking if he had any of the old stock in Kendall's size he sent it straight over. After a few hours of thinking and running over ideas for gifts I thought of a quick and simple but effective gift! Roxy had said that Kimberly was whining about not having any film for her polaroid camera, I knew that the film for that type of camera was hard to find since I had asked Roxy why Kimberly hadn't bought any. So I went onto the Internet to find Camera specific shops and then phoned them up asking about it, when I had finally found a shop that sold the film I went to the shop and got like twelve or something packs of the film.

Few hours later evryone was in our apartment and we were just chilling, we all decided to go and hang by the pool but when we got down all happy and pool ready. Bitters stopped us;

"Ah, ah, ah! No pool for Children, teens, toddlers or whatever you call yourselves these days! It's an adults only pool week!" Bitters laughed evily before he walked off.

"You're not gonna let him get away with this are you? I've heard stories of your pranks and this seems like a good cause!" Veronica asked with a smirk on her face,

"Yeah! We'll help if needed!" Roxy offered I smiled happily at her, I looked at the guys who were all thinking the same thing, How are we going to pull off this prank?

"Any ideas on what we can do?" Logan asked,

"Well, I have one! But we're going to need a very large distraction and probably the whole of the palmwoods kids on our side!" Fiona said with a sinister smirk on her face.

Our prank was pretty simple but pretty big, everytime Bitters tried to go somewhere we would stop him, like he was stopping us from using the pool. We let him out of his office and used the Jenifers to take his key to the Office. Tyler then got into his office and hid anything that would bring Bitters any happiness, so basically all the food in his office! We then blocked all the elavators by taking Joyrides in them! This began to get on Bitters nerves and it really annoyed him when Tyler had let him into his office but then when he walked out again Tyler locked it and ran away to hide. When Bitters had gone outside we locked the doors so that he couldn't get back in. we did this for a good few hours! It was funny when he finally got back in and we were all just standing innocently, he then took away the swim ban! After a little longer we ran up to our apartment, when we got into the apartmment we saw Kimberly and Kendall wrapping their arms around Katie. Before I could process what was before me I began to brag about the prank but before I could even finish my first sentence I cut myself off realising that Katie was upset. James,Logan and I raced over to the couch while the girls hung back. Katie brought us into a hug and told us we rocked! I wonder what caused Katie to be like this?

**Okayyyyyyy, Kind of short I know sorry! What did you think? Hope it was okay? I made Katie's character pretty mature for her age because in the show she is pretty mature, I may have got her age wrong but I'm not too sure! **

**So I thought I might add a spoiler alert so leave in a review if you want to keep spoiler alerts or not! :) **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Daddy Knight causes more problems**


	16. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 13

**hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But I'm hoping this will be a pretty good chapter, It'll have romance, Friendship and family! I'm really hoping you'll like this chapter! **

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 13**

**BIG TIME BIRTHDAY PRESENTS**

**KIMBERLY POV **

I was happily dreaming about cute boys (I.E James) and potential movie deals. But I was awoken out of my slumber by Kendall jumping bed, you'd think a now seventeen year old would at least act his age! But this is Kendall we're talking about, he smiled widely when he saw me roll over with an evil glare.

"Whay are you here?" I grumbled my voice clouded with sleep. He just continued to smile and jump, if he was going to be like this all day he can say goodbye to his new hockey tickets.

"It's my birthday!" He said still jumping on my bed.

"Yeah it's my birthday too but you don't see me jumping around like a sugar rush on legs!" I groaned looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well then you're the... Birthday scrooge!" He laughed and I rolled over back on to my stomach,

"Bah Humbug!" I murmered into my pillow, I heard Kendall laugh and I felt the bed shift as he left.

A few hours later at the decent time of twelve o'clock I made my way out of my room. I was greeted by Fiona shouting happy birthday and the sound of Kendall's shouts of happiness that I was finally awake.

"Quick get dressed! Mum hasn't let me open any presents because you weren't awake! Hurry!" Kendall shouted pushing me back into my room. I got dressed but to annoy Kendall I took my time by checking my laptop for any new e-mails or facebook notifactions. When I got onto facebook I saw my notifactions spammed with people wishing me Happy Birthday, I gave up on trying to say thank you too them all since everytime I thought I had gotten trhough them more came through to my wall. I heard banging on my door, I waited a feew seconds guessing it was Kendall wanting me to hurry up. I heard a groan of impaticence, I laughed and walked out of my room.

Kendall litterally dragged me out of the doorway and threw me on to the couch where James was sitting smiling happily, Logan and Fiona were in a heated Kiss. Roxy was setching something while Carlos was watching eagerly. Veronica was trying to watch TV but the happy kissing couple were blocking her view. Kendall sat down next to Veronica who smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Katie was munching on some pancakes that mum had whipped up while she had been in our apartment.

"So Veronica when did you finally admit that Kendall was perfect for you?" I asked jokingly, Kendall gave Veronica a small peck on her cheek which caused all females in the room to awe at the cutness of the couple.

"Well, it was when a good friend told me I would die alone along with a self ephiany." Veronica said truthfully. I smiled happily giving a small guess on what her ephaniy was. Fiona had now seperated from Logan's face who was now blushing madly. I felt a hand crepp around my waist, it was a strong and firm grip I could fell the muscles in the arm that was now drapped across my back tense as it pulled me in the direction that it wanted. I was soon on James' lap who was smiling craftily as he wrapped his other arm around me. His hands were now locked around my waist, I looked at him as he leaned in a little.

"I haven't been able to say happy birthday yet." He said with a smirk, I laughed a little as he continued to lean in. I pulled off his lap quickly so he flopped down.

"Then say Happy Birthday!" I laughed, He grumbled slightly before pulling me back on to his lap giving me a peck on the cheek,

"Happy Birthday, Don't make plans for tonight!" He whispered in my ear, his breath sent chills down my spine and in those few seconds that we had been so close together it felt like we were the only ones in the room. I mumbled a small response then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Kimberly you're up! Here's your breakfast, sorry there isn't much your brother had a pig out!" Mum said as she brought a plate over I laughed and began to munch on a piece of bacon.

"Well the saying does state that if you snooze you loose! But on to more important things! When can we open presents?" Kendall asked excitedly, I laughed and leaned into James' chest.

"Fine but let me get mine quickly!" Katie ran out of the room and arrived back just as quickly as she had left. She came back with two small boxes, they let out small metallic clinks as Katie walked to the couch. She plopped down between Kendall and I, the order of the couch from left to right was: Carlos, Roxy, Fiona, Logan, Veronica, Kendall, Katie and then me on Jame's lap. Roxy, Fiona and Veronica all reached behind the couch and pulled a colourfully wrapped presents.

"How did I not notice those?" Kendall asked to himself childishly I looked over to Carlos who had moved off the couch and went to the breakfast bar he picked a few packages then walked back to the couch.

"How did you not notice those?" Roxy asked confused.

"They were in plain sight! Duh!" Kendall answered simply. I felt James move around, he had pulled out a box that looked a lot like the one Katie had been holding but a little larger.

"How did I not notice that?" I asked, James just laughed and shifted me on his lap.

"I wanna Give mine first!" Roxy said jumping up, she ran the short distance to Kendall and I. She handed over a floresent green bag with pink tissue paper sticking out of the top. I took and placed on Katie's lap so that it was in the middle of us. Kendall looked up to ask who it was for,

"Both of you!" Roxy happily laughed watching us both scramble to get hwatever was in the bag out. When we finally got it out, it was a drawing of us at the beach, it was just a sketch with no colour but it was framed in a plain wooded frame with silver and bronze writing on it. I looked closer at the writing and saw it was small messages from everyone who was here now.

"It' sort of like a birthday card with a twist!" Roxy explained as we were looking over it.

"Ilove it!" Kendall and I said simitaneously pulling Roxy down into a hug forgetting that Katie was in the middle of us, Katie let out a small squeak and James goraned as extra weight was pit on to him. Roxy pulled away with a huge grin on her face.

"Logan and I shared our gifts since I didn't know what to get Kendall and Logan didn't know what to get kim." Fiona explained passing over a box wrapped colourfully and expertly.

"That one is for Kimberly , this one here is for Kendall." Logan finished. I turned the box over a few times trying to guess what was in it. I looked at Kendall seeing he had already ripped open the box and was now staring at a Minnesota Wild jersey his jaw was hanging open in happiness when he turned it over and our last name and his favourite number were written on it. If I didn't know the palyers of the team I would have thought that the jersey belonged to a player. I opened my present to see a brown leather book. I opened to the front page of the book to see clear film covering a couple of my polaroid pictures, I continued to flick through the pages seeing all the pictures I had taken recently. I looked up with a happy smile seeing I had taken at the beach, it wasn't the one Roxy drew, it was when no one was looking, the light from the fire gave the photo a low glow the whole scene looked like modelled madness, it showed the natural beauty in each and everything in the photo. Even the sand and log we had been sitting on looked amazing. I saw one of the first pictures I had taken when I had arrived in LA it was the picture of James that I had taken when the flash of my camera had been on. I laughed at the way his face had scrunched and then said a loud thank you to Logan and Fiona. Carlos quickly jumped in front of me and dropped something in my lap which was wrapped badly but there were a couple of bows to hide any rips in the paper plus it was the thought that counts. I opened it to see a large pack of polaroid film.

"Thank you!" I yelled happily, now I could fill the rest of the album.

"I thought you would like it!" Roxy shouted to me apprently she had helped Carlos with his gift which was so cute! I loved them together they are one of the cutest couples ever!

I watched as James passed his gift along to Kendall and after he opened it carefully he burst out laughing,

"It's your own lucky comb and Peronsal Bandana!" James happily said. Kendall went to open his mouth but was cut of , " BANDANA'S ARE COOL!" James shouted. I laughed at his antics not wanting to know the story behind this.

It was a couple hours later we had all given our presens and Kendall was now playing Hockey in his new gear with the guys. The rest of us were watching in fear waiting for one of them to be thrown into the boards brutally. Carlos had given Kendall the new kit but what made the kit oh so special was the fatc that it had come from some fancy shop in Minnesota. Katie had given Kendall and I keyrings of our intials but on each of them they had things to differentiate them. I t was simple but sweet. Mum had given me a new phone to replace the one Hawk had stolen and she had gotten Kendall a new watch since he had broken his last one playing hockey.

When I had given Kendal his present he jumped on to the couch waving the tickets in each of the guys faces in excitement. When he put the DVD into the TV and saw the first video he blushed and muttered something about watching it in private. Kendall had given me a locket that was just like mums but it was different and unique, I opened it and saw a family photo on one side and a blank metal side on the other. On the back on the locket was a line neatly ingraved on it, the lin was "Ready to be a Knight" Grandad had first said this to dad when he was young. We had given it a definition of to be ready to do anything you want.

The day was drawing to an end, I had spent half the day at the rink chilling in the stands and then the afternoon playing bowling with everyone. To say my day had been uneventful was a lie sinc Carlos had thrown himself somehow down the alley at one point, but the highlight of my day was not when Kendall lost to Logan or when I saw Dak and James got extremly jealous at our friendly chat. It was James was helping throw one of the balls since I was terrible. It was as if as soon as he wrapped his arms around me that the world stopped, that it was just us standing there. It was like this morning when I had been sitting on his lap all I could really focus on was him. As he had his arms around me I could feel the muscles tense and I could feel his chest moving as he took each breath. Because I was busy focusing on his movements in his arms and his chest I didn't know he was so close to me,

"Just focus on the pins." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my cheek and his lips brushing my ear. How could I focus on the pins with this hunk of gorgeous distracting me. Thankfully James had been guiding my hand.

It was now night and James had popped up to my apartment to say that at 10 we would be going out. I was getting ready trying to choose an outfit but I was failing miserabbly at this point.

"Help! I'm having a fashion emergancy!" I screeched from my room Roxy walked in laughing loudly, "Where are the others?" I asked turning back to my suitcase and wardrobe throwing clothes left, right and centre.

"They're out with a few people they met at the pool." I threw a few more clothes her way, "Will you please stop thwoing clothes at me?" she yelled swatting a shirt away from her face.

"Sorry but James is taking me out and he's going to be in..." I glanced at the clock," He'll be here in an and I'm still in sweats!" I yelled starting to freak out.

"Well then welcome to Roxy's one stop dress shop!" Roxy exclaimed pulling me into her room. The one thing that came into my mind was _**WHAT HAD I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO? **_

**VERONICA POV**

I had gone down in the pool with Fiuona where we had met these two grils: Camille and Jo. They were both pretty cool but I felt like they were hiding something from us, something big. We were all talking and genuinly getting along when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I felt my jaw drop at the message before me, the message scared me, it scared me like a clown scared a young child. I wanted to run away screaming from the small piece of technology but I couldn't, I had to keep my cool but I could hear the words being said around begin to dull. I could feel my brain go numb all over a very simple message that consisted of 4 words. The test had literally sent chills down my spine, I couldn't handle it, it was too much to bear well at least too much to bear without the realise I so desprately need, I needed that small sliver reflective blade, it gave me a sick sense of comfort and I needed it, NOW!

**KIMBERLY POV **

Roxy's one stop dress shop was actually not as bad as I thought it would be. She had given me a baclk dress with thin straps , the dress had laces covering it and I had a thick red belt wrapped around my waist along with high heels the exact same colour as the belt on my feet. I hadmy hair loose and striaghtened. My makeup was light with a bit of foundation, nothing to over the yop. I had a beighish eye shadow that had a shimmer in it. Then I also had the essentials of masscara and eye liner on. I had put the locket that Kendall had given me, it suited the outfit because the neckline of the dress was low enought that the locket didn't take over the whole attire.

The doorbell rang and I let out an excited squeal but clamed myself before opening the door. James was standing there brushing his hands on his jeans, he was wearing dark jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a black blazer. He looked up to see me standing in the doorway, he quickly brushed his hands on his jeans again and then flicked his hair away from his eyes.

"Wow" You look... Well wow!" James spluttered out. Roxy giggled from the couch.

"You kids be safe now!" SHe giggled.

James led me to a convertible car where someone was sitting in the drivers seat, I went to walk past the car but James grabbed my wrist pulling e back a little. he then opened the car door for me.

"Why thank you!" I joked in a british accent,

"No problem mi lady!" He replied in the same accent I had used, "So I have a picnic for us and this time I've made sure we've actually got it!" He finished with a smile. "I wasn't joking when I said you looked wow by the way, you do look just wow in that dress plus I'm a little nervous." He continued in a bit of a shy voice, I smiled sweetly but then gasped in fake shock.

"James Diamond is nervous of 'Lil Ole me when he faces The Gustavo Roque daily?" James laughed along with me when I had finished my little sarcastic rant.

"I know hot get under Gustavo's skin but I'm still learing with you so it's quite scaring." He said as he signaled the driver to go.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked

"Now that would be telling." He replied with a smirk.

The rest of the car ride we sat talking enjoying each other presence. He had pointed out a few L.A. landmarks as we drove past the. It was nice but I was starting to get a little tired since I was still getting used to the Californian time zone, I was basically caght in between Austrailian time and Californian time.

"we've got a bit of a ride to this place so you can take a little nap if you want." James told me as he put his arm around me. I leant into him enjoying his warmth and just enjoying being near him and I soon felt my eye lids feel heavy. I felt James move me slightly but after that I just fell asleep.

"Wake up, Kimberly time to get up." I heard a soft velvet voice say, the voicehad penatrated my sleep and I slwoly opened my eyes a little to see James looking down at me. I looked around a bit more to notice we were still moving but he was carrying me.

"Oh my Gees! Did I actually fall asleep? I'm so sorry!" I said my voice stil quiet from sleep.

"It's no problem, I get why you're tired." He replied with a smile that could make a rock blush.

"Still I'm sorry, it must of been a blow to your ego to have a date fall asleep." I said with a smirk.

"Well I would normally take offence but you know you're special." He explained in a warm voice.

"Thanks but you know you can put me down." I replied with a cocky smile. he blushed a little and put me down.

"You may wanna hold on to me though its a bit rocky and I don't think heels and rocks go together very well." He held out his arm for me to hold which I gladly took. I looked around my surroundings taking in everything when I saw the Hollywood sign.

"Wow! I've seen it in photos and movies but it's so much better up close!" I gased at the sight of it. James laughed and nodded.

"Well I'm happy you like the sight of it since we're eating in front of it!" I looked up knowing excitement was evident in my eyes, " You know some say that it lights up due to all the hollywood dreams of the old and young." James continued.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much this is the best birthday present ever!" I yelled kissing him on the cheek.

"This isn't the present you'll get that later." James smiled sweetly and gave me a kiss on the lips. He made me feel like I was floating hwen I was standing firmly on the ground. How could I feel this way with a guy I've only known for a week? AFter I had mentally questioned my emotions James continued to lead me until we reached a blanket with a couple of lights set up, it looked beautiful.

**Okkkkkaaaaayyy... sorry for the long period of not updating :/ I was being a bit lazy and just wasn't typing up the stuff I was writing... so I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting! But I'm going to try and be better with my updates from now on. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a while to finish but I think it was pretty good :) **

**But keep an eye out for my next chapter BIG TIME VISITERS!**


	17. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 14

**Hey! Hope liked the last chapter! :D heres the next one! :D **

**BTW THIS IMPORTANT! I changed some of the OC parent characters!**

**I split this chatpers into two parts so that I can kind of update quicker, if that makes sense the next part should be coming today or tomorrow :)**

**ANY KIND OF GUY **

**BIG TIME VISIT part 1**

**JAMES POV **

The date was going well, much better than our first one at least. We were on to desert which was chocolate covered starwberries, I reached into the basket to pull out the strawberries but instead I pulled out my present to Kimberly. I had gotten her a charm bracelet with a few charms, I was nervous about giving it to her and I was planning on giving it at the very end of the date but I wanted to get it over and done with now, you know avoid any rejection that coul be sent my way because of a bad present.

I looked to see Kimberly moving some of the food back into the basket, I coughed a little catch her attention, she then looked up and smiled, it was a smile that caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach.I smiled back nervously, I twisted the box around in my hand then I locked eyes with Kimberly.

"SO I think I've delayed this long enough so heres your birthday present." I said as confidently as I could. Kimberly took the box and opened it carefully she pulled out the braclet with awe in her eyes she inspected each of the three charms which were on the bracelet. She held out her right wrist and the bracelet in the left hand.

"want to help me put it on?" She asked with a sweet voice, I smiled and nodded taking her small wrist and wrapping the bracelet around it.

"Thank you!" SHe said lifting up her wrist and looking at it further.

"No problem, I was hoping you'd like it." I replied,

"Why wouldn't I like it?" She asked.

"I don't know I was nervous!" I took the lid off the strawberries, "You ready for desert?" She laughed and noddedbefore reaching for one. I watched as she lifted the fruit to her lips and continued to watch as she bit into it. It was too much of a tempation, seeing the juices run down her lip, it was too much of a temptaion to kiss her right there and then so I just turned away and began to eat my own.

After we had finished, Kimberly had wiped her mouth clearing awat all but one smudge of chocolate that was sitting on the top of her upper lip. I pointed to where it was but she just kept missing, it was very funny to watch but soon it was jut a bit embarassing on her behalf so I scootched closer and I ran my thumb across her upper lip and cleared away the bit of choclate. I sat there still not moving just looking ino her eyes, one of my hands on the back of her neck and the other resting on her cheek, I began to move in on instinct not really knowing what my body was doing but at this point I liked where my body was taking me.

**KIMBERLY POV **

James had brushed away whatever was on my lip and was now leaning in. I flicked my eyes up to his and I could see his chestnut eyes focused on my lips as he moved in. I felt his lips on top of my, moving softly, they felt warm against mine and I soon began to move my lips along with his letting my eyes flutter shut and letting myself melt into the kiss. James ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I galdly gave him, as soon as his tongue entered my mouth we fought for dominance which was a war he soon won. I could feel James moving one of his hands down to my lap pulling me on to his lap. I felt sparks between us, I was becoming dizzy from the intensity of the kiss or maybe that was lack of oxygen, but I didn't want to break the kiss. No, I didn't want to break the kiss and I don't think James did either but we each pulled away to catch our breath but then started the kiss up again but even more intense and more passionate. It felt so weird to be so itimate with a guy I had only knew for a short while of time but yet that was only when I thought of my current situation with anyone but James. I heard gruff cough which sounded extremly familar, James pulled away and looked up, he gasped pushing me off his lap.

"Wow! Being blunt much?" I asked jokingly but I was still a little hurt. I mean what if we had just done meeant a lot to me but just meant a simple make out session to James? What if he thought of me as something to do and was actually just embarassed of me? I saw James scoot further away from me, wow he knows how to wound a girl even more doesn't he?

"Kimberly KaterinaKnight!" Shock took pver me, no one not even my mother called me by my full name except one person who was meant to be somewhere in Europe on bussiness.

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing here?"

**ROXY POV **

After Kim had left I just chilled, nothing special really but Carlos did come up to visit and we just watched a film hat had been palying on the TV. After a while of watching the Tv we got a little bored so we just talked, he was so sweet, I think he honestly understands everything about me. I don't even have to tell him because he'll already know it somehow! At one point the doorbell did ring and I was confused on who it could be since I hadn't been expectinganyone and the others had their keys and the guys were all doing their own thing. I walked to the door and opened it to see the last person I had been expecting, the last person I wanted at my doorstep!

"Hello darling! Aren't you glad to see me?" That was the shrill voice that woke me from my current vacation dream and that was the sae shrill voice that ahd told me that if my art wrok were to be put up in a blind persons room, the blind person would beg for it to be taken down since it was such an eye sore! Yes that belonged to someone who thught that I couldn't as a artist. I slammed the door back in the persons face acting as if they had never been ther.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked from the couch where he was louging in a lazy posistion, he looked completely at home and looked so relaxed. I just shrugged and walked over to him I sat down next to him and curled into his side and begin to cry. I felt his arms wrap around not saying anything just staying in his seat comforting me.


	18. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 15

**Hey soz I havent updated in ages! But its the holidays now so I've got no school form stopping me from updating! :) I'm updating both my BTR stories atm so keep an eye out :) ANd to the creator of Veronica you didn't put a last name in your application for Veronica so I made one up :)**

**Much Love from This BTR Lover :) **

**CHAPTER 15 **

**FIONA POV **

I had been down the pool with Veronica but she had left after she had gotten a weird text I had my suspicions about who it was from but I didn't want to mention anything since I had told Kim that I wouldn't tell Veronica that I knew about a few of her family problems. I hadn't knwon till recently about them but after I found Veronica cutting I forced Kim to tell me everything, Roxy knows but she didn't want to hear most of the details. Kimberly knew because when we were younger back in austraila Veronica had a little book she carried everywhere with her Kimberly being the nosy person she is began to ask about it but Veronica would always become really defensive then Kim would feel like she was the bad guy which we all know she hates. But one day we all went for a walk after hanging at Kim's, Veronica had left her little book at Kimberly's house and Kim knew that so she went back to "get something" but then read the book and lets just say the face we found when we returned was not a pretty one. Kimberly took Veronica and after that we didn't know what had happened until recently. But back to my point I was sitting with Camille and Jo all by myself now and they were cool people and all but they're not my type of person, too happy and peppy, they're like Roxy on Lemonade! Also Camille kept asking me about my relationship with Logan and it was really annoying. So I went to get a smoothie and as I was walking through the lobby I saw a familliar faceat the check in desk.

"Mum! Hey!" I yelled running for a hug, she caught me but dropped all her luggage.

"hey! How are you? How are the others? Met any cute boys? What's the weather liken around here? Is Kim's borther nice?" Mum rushed the questions out of her mouth like a high speed train.

"I'll fill you in later but first things first what are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't want her here it's just she's not actually meant to be here.

"Well as surprise Mr Knight paid for us to visit you!" My mum happily shrieked.

"What do you mean us?" I yelled back

"Myself, Mr. Knight, Mrs, Burnside and Mr. Marshall!" SHe smiled

"WHat?" I knew about all my friends family troubles and I had lived through them all telling me about, it was like I lived their lives. Roxy's troubles were subtle but to put it simply her mum didn't support her dream of being an artist. Veronica's family troubles were complicated beyond belief and last but not least Kim's family had been separated for so long that they don't know how to function.

"Well I'll catch up with you later but I need to settle in but guess what, I'm staying in the room next to yours!" Mum said and that just ruined my mood even more, I love my mum but she can be annyoing when it comes to family bonding time.

"Sure whatever, I'll talk later!" I then ran off trying to find the others to warn them about their parents.

Searching for Kim would be a big waste of time sicne she was out with James so I ran to the apartment and saw Roxy asleep in Carlos' arms in the middle of the couch. They were so cute! Carlos obviously hadn't notcied my presence yet and he placed a small kiss on Roxy's forehead. Carlos was good for Roxy, he kept her calm and centered even though that was the exact opposite of what he actually was.

"She answered the door then became really upset, I didn't want to push but I just gotta know what got her so upset, it's horrible seeing her like this!"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked

"I heard the door close. Do you know what could have set her off?" Carlo asked caringly.

"I really shouldn't tell you. She would want to tell you herself but I think she might be needing some help to try and stay calm at the moment. Roxy and her mum don't get on vewry well, when Roxy had first said that she wanted to take her art to the next level her mum just laughed at her and told her that her art was so bad that someone who was blind would be disgusted by it. From then on out Roxy and her mum didn't really get on since Roxy wouldn't give up on art." I explained to him.

"So what's her mum doing here?" He asked,

"Visiting along with my mum, Kendall and Kim's dad and Veronica's dad!" I paused for a second then remembered that I had to find Veronica. "Have you seen Veronica? It's really important that I find her!" I yelled suddenly causing Carlos to jump a little bit.

"No, sorry but Kendall may have"

"I may have what?" Kendall said as he entered the apartment. I turned around a little annoyed that Kendall of all people had to of walked in because Carlos is now going to ask him about Veronica then Kendall is going to get protective then I'm stuck trying to get rid of him! Sure enough Carlos asked Kendall if he had seen Veronica.

"No, I haven't. Why is something wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly. Great how am i going to get him off this, Do what you do best! Am I talking to myself now? Who am I kimberly?

"Nothings wrong I just needed to talk to her about something and anyway how did you get in?"

"I have a key for emergancies since I'm related to one of the residents. Now back to the point, is something wrong because I can tell your lieing." Just after Kendall had said this Veronica burst in with red puffy eyes.

"Kendall?" She asked weakly before falling to the ground in tears. Kendall ran to her side trying to comfort her. See I may not have family troubles like that but I do have friend troubles which can be a pain and a half since when you have to keep a friends secret but their boyfriend starts to ask difficult questions.

"The truth, NOW!" Kendall all but yelled. Yup, I'm going to need a really big shovel to dig everyone out of the mess our parents have made.

**KIMBERLY POV**

"Kimberly Katernia Knight! Do I honestly have to keep under constant survalience? I let you go to another country with a few friends to visit your mother and sibilings and when I find you, you're sitting on top of a random boys lap!" I rolled my eyes as my dad went on and on. Of course he would choose now to be protective.

"Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore! Incase you hadn't noticed I'm seventeen now! Practically an adult!" I yelled, I looked over to James who was standing awkwardly. "Look, I know what I'm getting into now you can go back to where ever you were before since you've given me my little talk and we all know that after those you like to run away so you don't have to spend time with your own child!"

"You do not talk to me like that!" He yelled.

"Oh please! I'll talk to you however I like! It's not like you have any actual authority over me, you're not around enough to be classed as authority."

"I try my hardest but I'm a succesful man I need to put time into my work and-" I cut him off

"Just give it a rest dad! I'm sick of hearing your crap! C'mon James we're going home!" I grabbed James' hand to puull him down to the waiting car but he stopped and wouldn't let me take him anywhere.

"I am tryiing Kimmy bear, I got time off to come and visit!" Dad tried to stop me from leaving.

"Fabulous! Maybe your visit might make up for Katie's tears!"

"Kimberly, your dad is trying to make an effort! At least try to meet him halfway." James whispered into my ear. "uh... Mr. Knight, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm James Diamond. I'm on of Kendall's best friends." James said bravely to my dad.

"I remeber you but why were you sucking my daughters face?" My dad asked putting James in an awkward situation.

"Maybe because we're dating now bye Dad!" I walked down the hill towards the car leaving James and my dad behind me.

**JAMES POV **

"She doesn't me half the things she says you know. She's more annoyed at herself than anything." I said to Mr. Knight who was looking at Kimberly walk stubbornly down the hill.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Katie was upset that you weren't coming to visit and Kimberly is annoyed that she sees you more often than Kendall and Katie." He looked at me with alm eyes, I was hoping this deep talk with im would get me into his good books, seriously he had just caught me making out with his daughter which I'm kind of happy he did since I'm not sure if I would have been able to stop myself. What I'm a guy and a pretty girl sitting on my lap while making out with me is kind of a turn on!

"That's not her fault though, I do wish I could be around more but I also want to be able to give my kids a good life and I can't have it both ways." He said sadly

"Well take advantage of your time here, spend time with Kendall and katie along with Mrs. Knight! She misses you a lot!" Mr. Knight just grunted at the last part before starting to walk away but he did turn back around and look at me,

"Don't think this little chat ere will make me forget what I saw you and Kim doing."

"Of course." Damn it!

"You're a good kid, I like you better than that Mike boy. But if you hurt my little Kimmi Bear I will make sure that you pay." I smiled a little

"You wouldn't be the only one, Kendall would be after me as well but I don't plan on hurting her anytime soon." Mr. Knight just smiled and walked away.

**VERONICA POV **

I had walked into the apartment not knowing who was standing in there, I had ran into to my dad after I had left Fiona. All it took was seeing his smile, the smile he wore when he had abused me so many times. The smile he had when he found a new way to blame me for Mum's death. When I saw that smile I ran to the apartmaent in tears my eyes become sore and red. As soon as I had walked into the apartment I saw Kendall and I knew he would ask what was wrong and then he would know my dirty little secret. I felt my legs give way, I felt my body fall to ground but I wasn't really there I was just numb, the thing I did feel were Kendall's arms wrapped around my body. His comforting words were making me feel loved even though he didn't know the story and hopefully he never would but he must of read my thoughts becuase he let out a loud demand of;

"The Truth, NOW!" I didn't want him to knwo the truth, he couldn't, he would take sympathy on me and I do not want anyone's sympathy.

**LOGAN POV **

I was happily walking through the lobby on my way up to the apartment when I saw someone having trouble with their luggage so I went over to help them.

"Hey, I'm Logan. Do you need a bit of help?" The women nodded gratfully

"Thank you so much, Logan! My daughter was here a minute ago but then she ran off." The women said as we stepped into the elavator.

"Oh really, Is your daughter a preformer of some kind?" I asked

"Oh no, well she likes to sing but she's here with a friend whose visiting their family and I'm here visiting her."

"What's yur daughters name?"

"Fiona, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I'm dating her actually." After I had said this the elavator became very long and seemed nearly endless as the women who was apprently Fiona's mum began to inspect and interogate me.

**Okay! Hope you liked the chapter, it's been long over due! **

**So yeah I should be updating Big Time Love Trouble pretty soon so if you havent read it then please do! Also I might be uploading another One shot soon so keep an eye out! **

**So what's going to happen?**

**Will Kendall learn the truth about Veronica?**

**What will Fiona's mum think about Logan? **

**Will Roxy confront her Mum ?**

**What is going to hapen to Veronica with her dad around?**

**How will the Knight family cope finally being together ? **

**and has anybody else noticed Mike's absence so far? What has Mike been up to?**

**Will any of couples start feeling the pressures of the Parents and the pressures of Hollywood?**


	19. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 16

**Okay! whatsup everyone? Hope you wonderful people are okay and I'm hoping you liked the last chapter since I didnt get much feedback on it. But that doesn't matter! :) **

**WHat did you think of the little teaser I gave at the end? Well heres the next chapter! **

**ANY KIND OF GUY**

**CHAPTER 16 **

**BIG TIME PLANS**

**VERONICA POV **

I was tired really tired but I needed to stay awake. I didn't want to seem weak in front of Kendall even though I had broken down in front of him, I felt sorry for Fiona Kendall had been pushing her to tell him why I was so upset but she held her ground every now and then looking over to me asking if she should tell him but each time I shook my head slightly.

"Look Kendall! It's very simple..." Fiona began to stutter thinking of something to cover up with,

"Spit it out then!" Kendall urged her on his voice filled with annoyance.

"Look, It's a bit embarassing but it's her time of the month!" Fiona burst out, I heard Carlos begin to splutter with laughter.

"What? I'm confused, What do you mean?" I heard Carlos erupt into full blown laughter, I tried to open my eyes my they were too sore from crying.

"Seriously? You have two sisters and you live with your mother and yet you don't understand the term time of the month?" Fiona asked shock filled her voice.

"Uh.. Yeah pretty much!" Fiona began to laugh in hysterics at Kendall's reply and couldn't manage to get a full sentence out. Carlos had to take over which made me laugh well mentally at least.

"Time of the Month Kendall? It means she's on her period!" Carlos laughed at his friends stupidity and I wanted to blush with embarassment but Fiona had saved my ass with her cover up even if it wasn't the greatest in history.

"Oh! Sorry, I can see why you didn't want to tell me!" Kendall said believing the story Fiona had fed him.

After a while of Kendall comforting me he got a call from his mum asking him to go down to their apartment, Carlos left along with him but before Kendall left he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and said he'd be over tomorrow so we could hang out. After Kendall and Carlos had left Fiona shooed Roxy into her room where she just curled up and went to sleep. Fiona then came out to me and slid down next to me.

"You don't need to worry, honestly! He can't hurt you with all of us looking at for you!" She said comfortingly,

"I can't avoid him forever, I mean even though he's done horrid things he's still my dad!" I said tearing up again. Fiona gave a sad look and pulled me into a hug, It was all quiet until Kimberly burst in with an angry and annoyed face,

"We need to have a party! And soon!" She yelled flopping down on to the couch, she didn't really look towards us but then I heard Fiona sigh,

"I love how you blantanly ignore your upset friend Kim!" Kim looked up and gave a small smirk,

"I did notice it that is why I finally decided to announce my thought of a party! Look we all need to forget stuff right now or at least try to pretend nothings wrong with us so what's the way to do that? A party! Where we can mingle, dance, chill and over all have FUN!" I let the thought move around my mind, a party? That would give me time to get to know a few people around here but it just didn't seem right time.

"How does your mind actually work Kimberly? I would really want to know!" Kimberly slid down n the other side of me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Look at it from my mind,"

"How can I do that when I don't even understand it!" Fiona joked.

"Well lets start with you then Fiona, we all know that now your mother is here, you're worried about her thoughts on Logan! She's the one person whose opinon you actually care about! If we have a party then you can hang with Logan and then warn him about your Mum's questioning ways!" Fiona turned her head slightly and let a small smirk on her face.

"I'm liking this idea so far but I want to see this from V's point of view and Roxy's point of view since this isn't just about us." Fiona said trying to stop herself getting to excited over the thought of a party.

"Well V a party will help get your mind of your dad being here and it may give you a good enviroment for you to maybe try and explain to Kendall what you're going through!" I shot my head round to her with a disbelieving look,

"He does not need to know!" I yelled, Kimberly gave me a caring look.

"Yes, he does! He cares about you and it's unfair to him since you keep lying to him and it's unfair on me since he's my brother!" I groaned but did understand her point. "Roxy can use a party to just overall relax with her mum around!" Kimberly finally finished. I look at Fiona and we shared a look,

"Party is a go but there is to be no alcohol! Seriously I've heard of some of those Hollywood parties!" Fiona voiced our shared thoughts.

"Seriously, you think I'd even think about having alcohol at a party? I'm actually offended!" Kimberly said with horror in her voice.

"Good then we're on the same page then and it can't be a big party because Bitters has a no party rule remember?" I said,

"I know a way to slove that problem!" We all looked towards the voice and saw Roxy standing there hair ruffled and eyes red from her earlier crying,

"How?" We all asked except Roxy,

"Simple! We get the guys to help! They pulled off a major party a little while back and they weren't caught!" Roxy said with a smirk, so this. This is how our week became the most eventful I think we've ever had.

**Okay so this is kind of a filling chapter and it will lead into a big storyline and a lot of drama. so sorry if it wasn't that long but the next few chapters should be longer! **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT THE SUMMARIES I HAVE FOR UPCOMING STORIES AND THEN REVIEW OR PM ME SAYING WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO DO MOST! ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE SHOT ****KISSING YOU****!**

**Thanks ! **


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey Everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school and everything like that and plus I've kind of lost inspiration for this story but don't worry I will force myself to finish it. But the chapter I'm working on at the moment may be the last chapter or there maybe a couple afterwards. **

**I'm really sorry for keeping everyone waiting on this story but my other stoy BIG TIME LOVE TROUBLE, is still up and running so once ANY KIND OF GUY is finished, if you havent already check out BTLT. **

**Keep a look out for the last few chapters on here though! :)**


	21. ANY KIND OF GUY: chapter 17

**Okay so here is a well overdue update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush **

**Any Kind Of Guy**

**Big Time Troubles**

**Kendall POV **

I left Kimberly's apartment knwoing that what I had just been fed by Fiona and Veronica was a load of Bull! I went to my own apartment and walked in but was shocked to see my dad standing there.

"Kendall, my boy! You've grown a lot in those two years!" He shouted happily as he saw me enter, I looked around trying to work out what was happening but the only thing I saw was the awkward expressions that were ony Katie's and my mum's faces.

"Dad? Uh... what are you doing here?" I asked, he seemed kind of shocked by my reaction to his presence, maybe he had visited Kimberly before coming to the apartment and if he had knowing Kimberly she would have had a go at him so I guess he would be half expecting me to do the same. But he was here so he's making some kind of effort but that doesn't make up for him making Katie cry! "But does it really matter why you're here? It's good to see you dad!" I added on before going to give him a hug.

"So, how is the Hollywood thing working out for you?" Dad asked with a kind of sour tone to his voice.

"What was that meant to me?" I replied a annoyed expression rolling on to my face, I supported his job, shouldn't he respect mine?

"Well, we all know you're not the greatest singer out there," After he had said this I heard mum let out a gasp and Katie grumble something under her breath.

"How would you know if I was the greatest singer out there? You never stuck around to hear me! In fact you never really stuck around for anything! You somehow always found a way to get out of coming to see my hockey games, how do you think that feels huh? Seeing all your best friends dads sitting in the stands cheering them on while your dad is somewhere doing who knows what?" I was seriously angry now he had only been back for ten minutes and he had already caused drama! I wonder what he had been saying before I had come in.

"Kendall! Don't be like your sister please! I don't need anymore drama than necessary!"

"If you don't need drama, why do you cause it everywhere you go? I don't understand how Kimberly puts up with you when she's home!" after that bing said I stormed out of the main living room walking into my shared room with James who was coincedently laying face down on his bed. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as I flopped down on to my bed,

"Your dad caught me in a awkward position." James' voice came out muffled,

"How awkward? Like hand down your pants awkward?" I heard him give a sour laugh before responding,

"Please I'd rather him have caught me like that! He caught me with Kimberly on my lap while we were making out." I laughed loudly but started to choke after he said making out. "But other than that I'm peachy! What's up with you?"

"There's a long list." I said bluntly,

"I've got time."

"Fine, Veronica is obviously trying to hide something and I wish she would just tell me! She's got everyone covering and I'm sick of it! I'm her Boyrfriend! She should be able to trust me! Then theres the fact that my dad is a giant turd bastard!" I had emphaised the bastard part so that my dad would be able to hear it through the door. "And as soon as I try to be civil with him he blows it right up and decides to make a fight out of it!" James lifted his head off the pillow a little and smirked,

"Aren't you like that though? You start fights over nothing and be like the most annoying person on the earth! I know you may hate me for syaing this but You and Kim are a lot like your dad, You're all defensive, protective and stubborn! And your dad hasn't been around you guys like in a family way in a long time he's probably just getting used to talkign like a family member again, you know what I mean?" James said smartly and being honest I wanted to punch him for being right at this point.

"Yeah, I get you but seriously when did you get smart?" James laughed and threw my pillow my way, "But do you have any advice on the whole Veronica thing?" James shook his head sadly,

"This is just an idea but you could confront her when she's on her own, that way she can't hide behind anyone. You could acually do that in a couple days 'coz Roxy said the girls are throwing a party and they asked for Carlos' help on setting the whole thing up."

"Why are Carlos?" I asked sincerly curious since no offence to the guy but Carlos wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, they should of asked Logan but he is the indesicive one so he would of been very back and forth on his ideas.

"He is oneof the Hollywood super kings of Hollywood!" Oh yeah, He and James had worked together on making that party epic!

"Okay, well thanks dude, go back to doing, well whatever you were doing! I'm going to take a shower." I said before grabbing my things and walking into the shower.

**Logan POV**

I think steppingito that elvator was the worst thing I had ever done! I mean Fiona's mum is lovely but she is very, very persistant and doesn't know the meaning of quiet! I had been asked for all of my personal details on the spot as if she expected me to know them of by heart, which of course I did just in case a representative from a medical school ever came looking for me. But back to my point of the elvator interigation, if the whole ride hadn't been enough her parting words had actually been extremly worrying, "Don't worry, I went easy on you, once you meet Fiona's father you'll be in for a much longer questioning." I had finished helping her with her stuff before running away and I was currently sitting in the stiarwell that connected the level Fiona lived on and the level I lived on, I wanted to go and talk to her but I was scared that I would mess it up and offend her. So I sat here thinking just thinking about everything, I really liked Fiona but was I ready to face parents like hers? I'm smart and I'm smart enough to know that her dad would probably pound my face in if I ever said something wrong during one of his "Interigations", Yeah I was scared but I really liked Fiona, more than I ever liked any other girl. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, I moved a little giving space for when the person passed me but to my suprise the person didn't walk past me they actually sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Camille sitting with a confused look on her face,

"Hey, Camille." I said quietly,

"Hey, whats wrong?" She asked caringly.

"I really like Fiona but after meeting her mum I'm a little scared but I don't know what to do exactly about it."

"Well why does her parents have to have anything to do with your relationship with Fiona?" I looked up and thought for a second, why did it bother me about her parents? Maybe becuase if I ever wanted to propose to her... wait did I just say propose? It was then as if a lightbulb had went off in my mind,

"Because I see our relationship as a long term thing, I want to be with Fiona for years to come and maybe even marry her one day, I'm not saying within the next two years or anything but I do see us as a long term thing..." Camille nodded in understanding,

"And with her parents scaring you, you're worried that..."

"They won't accept me or that they'll scare me enough that I'll be scared off!" I sighed and slumped a little further. Camille laughed a little bit before giving me a re-accuring hug.

"Logan, they won't scare you off. If you love Fiona like you just said you did than nothing will scare you off and if they don't accept you then they are idiots because they'll never find someone better suited for their daughter!" I smiled at her and thanked her, "Logan, before you go did you ever think of our relationship like that?"

"No, not really. If I'm being completely honest I never even thought of our relationship further than the first date, after that I kind of just went with it, I really liked you Camille, I still like you but I think I'll only ever like you as a friend." Camille looked up at me and smiled happily,

"Thanks for being honest with me Logan, a lot of guys would just lie about it and get my hopes up. You're really sweet and Fiona's lucky to have you." She gave me another hug before walking away aand down the stairs, after she left I made my way up to Fiona's aprtment and knocked on the door. I waited for somone to open the door and when it was finally opened I looked to see that it was definatly Fiona before I launched myself on to her lips, as we kissed I let my mind drift a little thinking about where our relationship would go and as we pulled apart I said something I never thought I'd say to somone I had met only a little while ago. "I love you!"

"Wait! What?" Fiona shouted confused gaining the attention of Veronica and Roxy who were covered in party decorations.

"I know it's a little soon and all but I've been thinking about you none stop since we've met and even though your mum kind of scares me, it kind of pushed me into the reality that I've been dodging for a little while. I love you." After that being said Fiona grabbed me and pulled me into her room of the apartment.

**Kimberly POV**

I was still annoyed at James and my dad but I distracted myself by sorting out this party, I couldn't wait to actually have this party! It was something we all needed but while I was making a list of snacks we had to buy I heard the sound of a guitar outside by the pool at first I thought it was just Guitar dude playing but then I heard someone singing, I listened carefully hearing that it was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, it was one of my favourite songs but there were small changes to it and it was in a deeper voice a male voice, I ran to a window to see who was singing it, I saw Chris and Guitar Dude standing by the pool looking up at the window I was currently looking through, my mouth fell open as Chris continued to sing, he was actualy good! I watched and listened to him sing the song the whole time he was singing our eyes never lost connection, as he was drawing to the end of the song, he signaled me to come down to the pool, at first I was a little weary but I had to know why he had sung that. I ran out of the apartment not telling anyone where I was going, once I got down to the lobby I snuck past Bitters since I knew he would try and ask me about what type of pranks Kendall and the guys were planning to do. After I got past Bitters I walked out to the pool and walked up to Chris who was sitting with a small smile on his face,

"You heard my song?" He asked,

"Yes. Whywere you singing it? You know I'm with James." I said pretending I didn't find the gesture sweet.

"I just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on you and I thought you would need a me reassuring should to cry on now that your dads in town, I actually understand your problems with him." Chris replied caringly, "And as for you being with James well we can easily change that." Finally the jerk that I went out with returns.

"Well I don't want to change it, James is actually a nice guy unlike you! He cares about me and my family! He knows me more than you ever could." I answered back bluntly.

"I'm so sure thats true, I mean I'm sure he knows that you only like acting because it lets you be someone else for just the smallest amount of time and it lets you see what other people go through even though those people you play sometimes dont even exsisit."

"You only know that because you've know me longer! I've only James for a couple weeks!"

"ANd yet you're convinced he's the one for you! You wouldn't let me say we were offically dating until two months into our relationship but after being with pretty boy for a day you're already dating offically? Something tells me you were just trying to make me jealous and get over me!"

"Okay, seriously! You want to know a secret? I figured out I had a crush on James when we were still together but I didn't do anything that could be classed as cheating because I'm not a cheater! I respect relationships ulike you! And so what if I think I'm in love with James after only knowing him for a little bit? I'm taking things a good pace for us and I didn't date you offically you for two months becuase I didn't trust you and I good reason not to!" After saying that I slapped him and walked away proudly holding my head up high but when you're holding your head up high you can miss the really little things that don't come that high off the ground, like Katie in my examply for instance.

"What were you doing with Chris?" SHe asked nosily scaring me out of my own little world.

"I was doing nothing with him! He decided to sing me a song and I came down to set him straight."

"You didn't think of just ignoring him? What's James going to think if someone tells him?" she again quizzed me.

"Look, if I had ignored him I would forever be curious of what he was going to say and James isn't going to say anything ebcause I'll tell him exactly what I told you, and what I just told you is something I like to call the truth!" Katie smirked a little bit,

"Are you sure?"

"What are you trying to get at Katie 'coz I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"Well, are you sure you're telling the truth and that maybe deep deep down you don't have feelings for Chris still? I mean you guys have been together a while." Katie replied but I just knelt down to her level and siad calmly, "Katie, I don't have any feelings apart form distain towards Chris and if I did have feelings for Chris I would have stayed out there with him longer than I actually had."

"So you're saying that if James were to be standing right behind you at this point, you would say exactly the same thing to him as you have just said to me?" I looked around quickly to see if James was standing there but he wasn't and I whipped back round to Katie,

"Yes, I would say exactly the same to him but a better question is... why are you harassing me?"

"Because I'm bored and everyone is doing something except you, so you were my victim of the moment." She smiled proudly and gave me a quick hug, I sighed but then laughed,

"Wanna go play scrable or something?"

"Yeah!" Katie answered enthusiastically.

**Roxy POV**

It had been a couple of days since all our parents had arrived and Kimberly's idea of a party was being honest one of her greatests thoughts. I had been out with my mum a couple of times since she had arrived and not once did she decide to give me any positive feedback on my artwork, no in fact she critised it by ayngthat I really should follow the family business and just leave my silly little art dream behind. But what she didn't know was that I had orgainised some gallery owners to come to the party where I would have hung all my finished pieces and if they liked some of them, they said they'd buy them off me to put in an exhibit! So this party had to go well to prove my mother wrong.

It was the day before the party and I had just finished hanging all of the pictures, drawings and stuff I wanted the potential buyers to see and I had also hung the normal party decorations. I was now sitting in Carlos' apartment laying in his arms. Carlos was sweet and kind, he kept me calm throughout this whole thing and I was glad he was there for me. I looke dup slightly to see Carlos playing with my hair a little and as he cuaght my eye he gave a smile smile but I could see the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered to him even though there was no one else in the apartment since they were all setting up upstairs.

"For what?" He replied with confusing showing in his eyes,

"For everything, you've stood by me since I arrived here and you've put up with any random rambles I have and you've actually looked at my art with interest!" I answered releiving Carlos of his confusing.

"Well, why wouldn't I look at your art? It says so many things about you, I guess it kind of tells me your inner thoughts and I love seeing things from your point of view. Pls I'd happily stand by you aas long as I get to see this beautiful face." I smiled at Carlos then moved up so that I could reach his lips, kissing him gently.

A few hours later I was in my apartment putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, I was wearing a plain black dress that came just above the knee and had different szied gems and stones running along the neckline. I looked out into the main room where Kimberly was standing talking to Kendall and Veronica about something, I could see tears forming in all their eyes but Kendall looked like he was about to go incredible hulk on someone. Kimberly was wearing darks skinny jeans, a red vest top which had loose material hanging over it and a leather jacket and blakc heeled ankle boots. Veronica on the other hand went with a plain white vest top with a long sleeved grey and white sweater with black shorts and heels. They both looked amazing but my focus was mainly why they were looking so upset, I decided that it would be best to wait until Kendall had left to ask.

The party was now in full swing and I had left my potential buyers in and they were now enjoying themselves in the party hile examing my art that lay across the walls. I tried to keep my eye on them while dancing but it was hard to and this party was about just letting go, so I lost myself in the music and just jad fun knowing that if they saw something they liked and couldn't find me then they'd just call me up the next day and ask for whichever one they wanted. But losing yourself in the music isn't always the best thing because that party then became a diaster. No one had been watching the food tabl to check kif someone was trying to spike the drink and there was no volume control on anything, so what do you get when theres a party wih no supervision at all, you normally get very drunk teens getting busted and this oarty was no different to any other one. BItters found us and gave us our first strike. I made a fool of myself in front of the buyers and they left before bitters came along. Mike had somehow wormed his way in and in his drunken haze tried to schmooze Kimberly but James knocked his lights out, then he and Kimberly had a very open and public makeout which Kendall did not like watching. After that I culdn't remember much but I woke up in Carlos arms with a pounding headache. Great after last night, I know that my mum was right.

**Veronica POV**

Kimberly and I had tld Kendall before the party had started, he seemed angry and upset but not at me, he just held me until the party started and then he wouldn't leave my side always standing near me protectivly. After we had had our first drink we stayed away from the food table knowing someone had spiked it but now there was not much we could do so we left it because what was the worst that could happen? The next morning was one I woud never forget though, I was out with Kendall in the park when we saw my dad approach, I felt myself losing it slowly as he took a step closer. Kendall stepped up protectivly again and as my dad reached us Kendall punched him dead in the jaw and then in the stomach. A crowd had stated to gather around and apprently someone had called the police and my dad was arrested, Kendall got off scott free and I will never understand how but the first thing he said to me afterwards was "He can't hurt you now. It was never you fault and now he can't say it was. I'm so so sorry you had to go through all of that but it's over now." I looked up and saw tears welling in his eyes and I reached up and kissed him knowing that as long as I had him around nothing could go wrong.

**Fiona POV**

I woke up on the couch of my apartment in Logan's arms which was the most amazing place to be. I looked around a little squinting my eyes not liking the way the sun was streaming through the blinds, after my eyes had adjusted to the light I slowly moved out of Logan's arms not wanting to stir him, as I walked around I picked up bits of rubbish laying around left over from the party but I would put them carefully in the bin not wanting to heear the loud bang as it hit the side of the trash can. Yes I was hung over but that wasn't going to stop me on my day. I made my way into my room and looked for my phone, once I had found it I saw that I had once missed call and a voicemail to go with it. I unlocked my phone preparing myself for the words to come,

"Hello Fiona, This is Kelly Wainright, Gustavo Rocques assitant. I'm calling to say that Gustavo was very impressed with your demo and was wanting you to come down and record a few songs if you were interested, call me back on this number if you are. Thanks!" The cheery voice cut off and a smile spread across my face, I couldn't wait to tell Logan!

**Kimberly POV **

I woke up in an unfamilar surrounding, I knew I was in a bed and I could feel soemthing moving every so often underneath me, it was just a gentle rise and fall, quite relaxing actually. I opened my eyes fully and looked an was I was laying on. It was James, I had my head laying on James' chest while his arm was wraped around me holding me there. It was just then that I realise dhe was shirtless, sure I had seen him shirtless a couple of times but this was different somehow, I guess more intiamte. I let my hand travel down his chest feeling soem of the muscles tense and relax as my hand passed over them, I heard him mumble soemthing in his sleep and at first I thought he was waking up but his head rolled a bit to the side as he drifted back into his slumber, I manuvered myself out of his arms and crept out of the bed, I looked at myself and saw that I was just in my underwear, seriously? What happened last night? I looked around a little trying to find my clothes but failed so I just picked up the shirt James had been wearing last night, I buttoned up a few of the buttons and just let the shirt hang loosely on my body because it was obviously a couple sizes to big for me. It was then that I felt and arm wrap back around my waist pulling me back down to the bed,

"I thought you looked amazing in your own clothes but you looked even more beutiful in mine." I heard James whisper into my ear and I felt him kiss my ear afterwards. It didn't really matter what happened last ngiht, as long as I was with James throughout it all.

**The End. **

**Yup, it's over now. My first completed FF. Sorry I've kept you guys waiting for agesbut I really hope you liked this chapter coz I worked really hard on it! Thank you all for reading this, you guys are amazing! Please check out my other BTR story Big Time Love Trouble coz that'll be updated soon as well! I'll be posting another one shot hopefully soon as well! **


End file.
